pas de larmes pour un tueur
by Emi-neko
Summary: A notre époque, Sasuke est issu d'une grande famille de Yakuza qui dirige Tokyo, la capitale du Japon. Il vit une vie tranquille ou les meurtres et le sexe sont les seules choses qu'il connaisse. Jusqu'au jour où il va remarquer qu'un mystérieux blond le suit de loin sans ce cacher. Mais qui est cet homme qui n'a peur d'approcher un Yakuza d'aussi près ? Couple : SasuXNaruXSasu
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Sasuke Uchiwa n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne qui aimait sortir. Surtout pour aller faire des courses. D'ailleurs, qui aime aller faire les courses ? C'est long, ennuyant, et en plus il y a du monde ! Sans parler des enfants qui crient dans les rayons et des filles qui gloussent en parlant des ragots du jour. Sasuke avait beau pouvoir ignorer ce qui l'entourait à un point inimaginable, il détestait se retrouver dans des endroits animés. Certes, il était 19 heures, mais il y avait encore beaucoup de monde dans ce supermarché.

Il soupira en arrivant en caisse. Toute cette torture pour acheter seulement quelques bières, des rouleaux de sopalins, du beurre, et quelques shushis ! En bref : ce qui lui manquait pour finir sa semaine tranquillement. Son grand-frère était particulièrement occupé en ce moment avec son travail, et ses parents étaient partis en voyage d'affaire à Kyoto. Sasuke était en effet le dernier né de la branche principale des Uchiwa. Il avait à peine 20 ans, et son père lui répétait sans cesse qu'il était l'avenir de leur famille. Itachi ne voulant pas reprendre le flambeau, ses parents avaient donc tous leurs espoirs sur lui. Oui mais lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, était totalement désintéressé par le pouvoir.

Les Uchiwa sont en effet, un puissant clan de Yakuza. Ils dominent toute la région du Kanto : de Tokyo au mont Fuji, en passant par Chiba et par le lac Kasumigaura. Plus de cinquante kilomètres carrés qui comportait la capitale du pays et de nombreuses grandes villes. C'était beaucoup de travail, mais leur clan était vaste. Il arrivait même à Sasuke de croiser un cousin qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré de toute sa vie, c'est pour dire...

Notre brun, paya donc sa course et sortit du magasin. Il n'avait évidement pas remarqué l'homme adossé près de la porte. Celui-ci le regardait pourtant fixement depuis plusieurs minutes. Sasuke passa près de lui sans même le remarquer et commença à marcher en direction de la rame de métro. Le manoir de ses parents était à l'autre bout de la ville, et était plutôt bien gardé. Se serait évidement une catastrophe pour le clan si la branche principale était attaquée.

Sasuke marchait tranquillement les mains dans les poches, ses courses dans son sac à dos, quand il remarqua qu'il était suivit. Il pensait d'abord que cet homme allait juste dans la même direction que lui, ce qui est normal pour une grande ville. Mais, il remarqua que cet individu cachait habillement son visage avec une casquette visée sur la tête. Il regardait constamment ses pieds, ce qui évitait que l'on voit son visage trop distinctement. Sasuke ne pouvait quasiment rien dire sur cet homme, à part qu'il était blond, plutôt baraqué, et qu'il était légèrement plus petit que lui. Il mesura ce dernier paramètres grâce à une femme qu'il avait croisé, et qui marchait dans le sens inverse. La devanture d'un magasin avait reflété les deux silhouettes qui se croisaient, et Sasuke avait put déduire sa taille. Que croyait cet homme ? Que l'on pouvait s'approcher d'un Yakuza aussi facilement ?

L'Uchiwa décida de faire semblant de l'ignorer, car il se pouvait que cet homme étrange ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Il jetait cependant de rapides coups d'œils en arrière de temps en temps pour vérifier s'il était toujours là. À chaque fois, il le voyait en train de faire quelque chose de différent. Debout devant une vitrine, lisant le journal du jour devant le kiosque, achetant un takoyaki à un marchand, ou jouant avec un yo-yo... Il le suivait toujours. En arrivant dans le métro, l'homme s'adossa à un poteau et fit semblant de somnoler. C'était la chance de Sasuke. A son arrêt, il fila rapidement entre les portes justes ouvertes pour être sûr de sa théorie. Son suiveur sortit tranquillement et marcha à vingt mètres derrière lui. L'Uchiwa comprit que cet individu ne cherchait pas à se cacher pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il faisait exprès d'être vu pour lui faire peur.

Sasuke déglutit. Se fichant des avertissements de son grand frère, et plantant sa garde rapprochée près des centres commerciaux, il s'était lui-même mit en danger. Dire qu'en réalité, il avait juste voulu qu'on lui fiche la paix une petite heure... Un groupe de 15 yakuzas dans un supermarché, c'était beaucoup trop voyant à son goût. Le brun soupira et prit son téléphone. Il composa le seul numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. La sonnerie ne dura pas très longtemps et une voix paniquée lui répondit :

- Putain mais t'es passé où encore ?!

- Bonjour Itachi... Fit ironiquement le cadet. Ravis de te parler.

- Ta garde te cherche partout espèce de taré ! T'as intérêt à revenir d'ici cinq minutes !

L'homme se stoppa en même temps que lui et commença à jouer avec son yoyo. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- Pour ça, il va d'abord falloir que je sème ce mec...

Un blanc lui répondit. Son grand-frère sembla se calmer subitement.

- Quel mec ?

- Un type qui me colle depuis que j'ai finis mes courses. Il est seul. J'ai le droit de le tuer ?

Itachi soupira, comme rassuré.

- Il vient de quel clan ?

- Aucun, ou en tout cas il n'en porte pas de signe distinctif. Il se marre à essayer de me faire peur. Un citoyen lambda serait déjà partit en courant en pleurant sa mère.

- Super ! Je t'envoie une voiture ou tu comptes le massacrer joyeusement dans une ruelle sombre ? Fit-il sarcastique.

Sasuke soupira en reprenant sa route. L'homme continua à le suivre en faisant rouler son yo-yo à ses pieds, tel un psychopathe en manque. Le brun haussa les sourcils, amusé par la comédie de son poursuivant.

- J'ai pas envie de jouer. Dis à ma garde que je suis à Shibuya, près des immeubles des starlettes. Je compte bien capturer ce type.

- Oh ? Pour l'interroger ou bien...? Roucoula Itachi. Tu m'en laisses un bout ? Il est mignon dis ?

- ANIKI ! Protesta-t-il. J'ai dis que j'avais pas envie de jouer !

Un ricanement se fit entendre derrière lui. L'homme se foutait de sa gueule. Sasuke commença à croire qu'il avait intercepté leur conversation. Et comme pour le lui prouver, le blond répéta les paroles de son frère.

- Il est mignon dis ?

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, n'osant pas se retourner. Ok, là, ça craignait. Ce n'était pas bon du tout ! Itachi pouffa alors que son frère s'était figé sur place.

- Je rigole !

- Rassure-moi... la ligne est sûre ?

- Évidement, espèce d'idiot ! On est à peine recherché ! Fit-il dans un soupir. Si le gouvernement trouve une moindre preuve sur nous : on est mort, donc non, cette ligne n'est pas sûre et demain on sera en taule. Abrutit va ! Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Ce mec nous à entendus, il a répété exactement ce que tu as dis avant, tu sais, le "il est mignon dis ?".

Un nouveau blanc s'installa. Itachi semblait parler à quelqu'un d'autre d'une manière assez stressée. Sasuke, à ce moment-là, commença à réellement paniquer.

- Bon, écoutes, on ne joue plus. Tu restes là où tu es, ta garde est en route.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Il n'y a qu'un genre de personne, à part nous, qui peut avoir ce genre de technologie sans passer par le gouvernement.

- Qui ?

- Les Renards.

Sasuke se stoppa immédiatement. Une sueur froide colla le long de sa nuque alors que l'homme décidait de s'asseoir sur un banc. Sasuke déglutit, attendait-il qu'il s'en remette ? Ce salaud avait une écoute sur son propre téléphone portable ! C'était un Renard ? D'accord. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? D'habitude, les Renards fliquent les criminels en liberté ou enquêtent sur des affaires de haut niveau. Des affaires de meurtres ou de séquestrations, ils ne s'intéressent jamais aux Yakuzas ! Les Renards et les Uchiwa ne se sont jamais battus, toujours ignorés, et parfois même entraidés ! Ce n'était pas bon signe... Cet homme était certainement un émissaire. Une prévention pour leur signaler qu'ils étaient surveillés. Que leurs accords ne marchaient plus, ou pire...

- Tu te fous de moi ?! Hurla-t-il presque.

- Sasuke, reste calme. S'il ne s'est pas caché de toi pendant presque une heure, c'est qu'il ne te veut pas de mal. Il veut sûrement nous signaler quelque chose. Je suis partis avec ta garde, nous verrons ça au clair en arrivant. D'accord ?

Sasuke n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Il n'y avait presque personne dans cette rue. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur de se faire attaquer, car il était bien plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait, mais parce que cet homme n'avait absolument pas cherché le contact. Un Renard, s'il a besoin de donner une information, cherche toujours à se rapprocher de toi et à te glisser discrètement une enveloppe entre les mains. Discret, silencieux, ni vu ni connus. Personne n'en voit jamais, ils sont toujours habillés en civil pour ne pas se faire prendre. Alors en avoir un qui ne se cache pas... C'est presque comme un arrêt de mort, car qui dit Renard, dit gouvernement. Soit ils leur livrent leurs criminels, soit ils leur règlent leur compte en laissant des preuves évidentes autour du corps, pour être sûr que la police sache que c'était un criminel.

Le brun tourna la tête pendant le discours de son frère pour vérifier si l'homme était toujours assis. Il ne vit personne. Il cru halluciner et se retourna dans tous les sens. Rien n'y faisait, le Renard avait disparut. Il ne se rendait même plus compte que son frère lui parlait. La rue était pourtant large, sans moyens de disparaître aussi vite : pas de ruelles, pas de magasins, et des appartement à codes. L'Uchiwa commença à avoir vraiment très peur. Il était encore trop jeune et n'était pas assez expérimenté pour ne pas tomber dans la folie après un coup pareil.

- Sasuke ? Questionna Itachi.

- Il... Il n'est plus là ! Balbutia le concerné.

Il y eu un moment de blanc. Comme réponse, le jeune brun entendit le bruit de l'accélérateur poussé au maximum. Il avait beau chercher cet homme blond, rien n'y faisait. Il avait totalement disparut ! Et pourtant Sasuke avait même regardé vers les plus hautes fenêtres. Il entendit, une demi heure de stress plus tard, des pneus crisser dans l'angle de la rue et aperçut la voiture de son frère, suivit par cinq autres. Les Uchiwa avaient mis le paquet, ils ne sont pas du genre à jouer à la légère, et c'était une de leur plus grande force de dissuasion.

A ce moment précis, Sasuke remarqua un détail important au dessus des immeubles. Surprit, il resta à contempler la source de la fuite du Renard avec une pointe d'admiration. Itachi accourut vers lui.

- Sasuke ! Tu sais où il est partit ?!

Le concerné fit un signe de tête vers le ciel. Son aîné leva les yeux dans cette direction, suivit par les membres de la garde qui s'étaient postés autour d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? Souffla-t-il.

Dans le ciel, un dirigeable éclairait les rues au hasard. Vivement colorée et plutôt du genre flashy, des centaines de néons multicolores décoraient le ballon en formant des cercles qui s'encastraient les uns dans les autres. Le tout dessinait une genre d'illusion d'optique qui faisait croire que tous les cercles bougeaient, voir ondulaient. C'était comme si on se sentait aspiré dans un néant. Sasuke était impressionné, l'artiste avait sans aucun doute beaucoup de talent. Mais il n'y avait aucun logo et aucune publicité d'inscrite sur l'engin. Et donc aucun moyen de localiser la provenance de cet engin qui était un modèle unique à Tokyo. De là où ils étaient, ils distinguaient une longue échelle, en bas de laquelle était accroché une silhouette. Une fuite hors du commun. Itachi ordonna aux hommes de la suivre, ou de retrouver son point d'encrage. Le cadet fixait toujours la silhouette qui s'éloignait lentement. Il l'a vit jeter quelque chose et allait l'en informer son frère, lorsqu'il vit une explosion de couleur.

Le Renard leur lançait joyeusement des feux d'artifices en faisant cracher les quatre saisons de Vivaldi grâce à des hauts parleurs poussés au maximum. Faisant halluciner les passant qui ne savaient pas trop quoi en penser. Voyant ce spectacle, Sasuke ne put se retenir d'exploser de rire alors que son frère était totalement sur le cul.

Manoir des Uchiwa, 22 heures :

- Il se fout de notre gueule !

Itachi faisait des allez-retours rageurs le long du salon. Sasuke, lui, était assis dans un des nombreux canapés. Le fait que les Renards aient apparemment attendus qu'il soit seul pour leur lancer ce message étrange, l'énervait au plus haut point. D'abord, parce que si ça avait été un piège, Sasuke se serait sûrement fait avoir. Et ensuite parce qu'il avait eut peur. Lui ! Sasuke Uchiwa ! Le plus grand maître de la torture de toute la famille avait flippé parce qu'un seul homme lui avait prouvé qu'il était une proie facile ! Oh, oui, ce que rêvait le jeune brun en ce moment précis, c'est de pouvoir attraper ce blond et lui infliger de longues séances de tortures, où ses cris mêlés au giclées de sang le ferait sourire démentiellement. Il se délecterait de ses hurlements pendant des mois avant de le laisser agoniser dans le bidonville, non loin de la baie. Sasuke sourit. Il allait bien s'amuser avec lui.

L'aîné avait prévenu leurs parents de la situation, et eux même ne savaient quoi en penser. Fugaku, leur père, avait décidé que Sasuke ne sortirait plus pendant plusieurs semaines. Au cas où les Renards reviendraient pour laisser un "message" plus énonciateur, comme enlever leur fils. Ils aimaient bien ça, enlever des gens pour les faire parler. Et comme Fugaku savait pertinemment que son fils avait eut une bonne frayeur, malgré que rien n'arrive à le faire réagir d'habitude, il ne résisterait sûrement pas à la torture. Et dieu sait que que son fils cadet adorait tenir un scalpel entre ses doigts fins et diablement précis pour faire durer la douleur. Quel comble !

Et parlons-en du message. Suivre le fils du chef de la plus grand organisation de yakuza du Japon sans se cacher, lui faire peur et prouver qu'il peut écouter tout ce qu'il dit sur son portable, les laisser deviner son identité, et s'enfuir direct après grâce à un dirigeable tout droit sorti de la gay pride en balançant des feux d'artifice quand son "public" arrive, et sur un fond de Vivaldi, c'était très osé ! Quel mise en scène spectaculaire ! On ne leur avait jamais fait de coup pareil ! C'était comme s'il fêtait seul le fait qu'il ait fait flipper tout le monde. Ça n'avait plus aucun sens, et c'est ce qui énervait Itachi.

- L'enfoiré ! Rageait-il. Comment ose-t-il se payer nos têtes de cette manière ?!

- Aniki, reste calme. Ça ne sert à rien, on a aucune piste.

Le dirigeable était en effet introuvable. Cet engin n'était même pas répertorié dans les dossiers des fabricants. Ils en avaient conclu que les Renards l'avait construit par eux même et avaient commencé à rechercher les noms de tous les constructeurs qui n'ont pas de contrats avec des entreprises. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas de pistes. Rien !

- Comment veux-tu que je reste calme ?! Et si ils t'avaient enlevés ?! Cria-t-il.

Sasuke soupira. Dans un sens, il trouvait ça plutôt excitant. Se faire enlever n'était rien de bien grave, de son point de vue. Comme ça, il pourrait jouer le jeune homme paniqué pendant que l'autre s'amuserait un peu, et se détacher facilement grâce aux cours d'autodéfense qu'il avait eut. Après quoi il y aurait une jolie inversion des rôles.

- Et si c'était ce qu'ils voulaient ? Répondit le cadet. Semer la panique ? C'est une bonne technique pour nous distraire avant de nous prendre par derrière, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Itachi s'avachit lourdement en face de son cadet. Le manoir avait poussé sa sécurité au maximum. Et il n'y aurait de toute façon, sûrement aucun signe des Renard avant un petit moment, le temps que les Uchiwa soient tous au courant. C'est ce qu'en avait déduit leur père. Celui-ci avait décidé de rentrer le plus tôt possible. Pas avant deux semaines, de toute façon.

- Si c'est le cas, c'est bien pensé, soupira-t-il.

Sasuke s'étira, sa soirée avait été assez mouvementée et il désirait ardemment à retrouver son lit. Il se relevait avec d'autres idées en tête.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de repenser à ça maintenant. On verra demain si on retrouve ce putain de dirigeable.

- Tu as l'air motivé, Sasuke, fit Itachi en fronçant les sourcils.

Le concerné sourit. Oh que oui il l'était. Ce renard allait devenir sa proie.

- Oui, parce que c'est la première fois que je vois un truc pareil. Et parce que si je retrouve ce blond, je ferais de lui mon esclave avant de le torturer de toutes les manières possible, et l'achever en le jetant, vivant, dans une cage avec des porcs affamés.

Oui, tout compte fait, les cochons affamés était une meilleure mort que de le laisser agoniser dans un tas d'ordures. L'aîné eut un rictus malfaisant. Il était très fier de la cruauté que pouvait exercer son frère. C'était une très bonne chose si il reprenait le flambeau un jour. Leurs ennemis y réfléchiraient à plus de deux fois avant de les attaquer, mais ce n'était pas le cas des Renards qui en avaient plutôt rien à cirer.

- Je vais me coucher, annonça Sasuke.

- Tu veux que notre petit Saï te rende une visite pour calmer tes pulsion ? Lança Itachi avec un sourire.

Le jeune brun eut un rictus malsain. Saï était un des servants du manoir. Il aimait beaucoup les frères Uchiwa, plus particulièrement Sasuke, pour leur fougue nocturne. La première fois que le cadet avait eut besoin d'assouvir ses pulsions, celles-ci étaient tellement fortes qu'il aurait put violer quelqu'un en pleine rue. Saï avait alors demandé à Itachi s'il pouvait aller voir Sasuke pour "l'aider", ce dernier avait accepté parce qu'il avait confiance en lui. Saï était dans le manoir depuis près de 5 ans, et n'avait jamais commis une seule faute. Il était toujours où il fallait quand il le fallait. Un servant modèle que Fugaku avait par la suite assigné à Sasuke. Bien qu'il arrivait à Itachi de le lui piquer de temps à autre, avec sa permission bien entendu.

- Il est déjà dans ma chambre.

Itachi sourit. Oui, c'était un servant modèle, et qui aimait beaucoup ça.

- Bonne nuit alors, fit-il avec un petit rire.

Sasuke n'a jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Déjà parce qu'il n'aimait pas sortir, mais aussi car il n'a jamais été à l'école avec les autres enfants. Son éducation à toujours été faite par des professeurs particuliers. Alors quand le jeune Saï est entré dans sa chambre ce jour-là, Sasuke avait été plutôt surprit. Il n'avait rien dit et était monté sur son lit. Saï avait délicatement enlevés les vêtements de son maître en lui demandant d'une manière très soumise s'il pouvait "aider" son maître. Sasuke avait alors beaucoup trop chaud pour refuser, et il avait eut le droit à la plus grande fellation du siècle. C'est qu'il était doué le saï ! On se demande qui lui à apprit. En y repensant, c'était peut être bien Itachi, qui je le rappelle, est le grand-frère, et que donc il avait eut "besoin" de saï avant le cadet. Oui je sais, le servant avait à peine treize ans à ce moment-là, mais quand on sait ce que peut faire Itachi... Saï s'était bien fiché de savoir quel âge ils avaient de différence. Sasuke, donc, l'avait prit d'une manière très dure cette nuit-là, car ses pulsions étaient violentes, mais le servant n'avait pas protesté. Il avait même beaucoup apprécié même si ça avait été douloureux.

Le cadet n'aimait pas saï comme si il était l'homme de sa vie. Il le considérait cependant comme un "ami". Mais étant donné que l'Uchiwa n'avait jamais eu d'amis, il lui était assez difficile de juger. Un sex-friend, en quelque sorte. Fugaku ne préférait pas ce terme, il disait qu'un servant n'était pas digne d'être considéré comme un ami. Itachi avait alors dit à son frère que Saï n'était là que pour répondre à ses ordres. Sasuke s'en fichait car la situation lui convenait. Saï ne lui posait jamais de question, et lui parlait pas pour ne rien dire. Il était plutôt silencieux même. Idéale pour quelqu'un d'aussi associable que lui. Et le servant pensait que ses actes étaient normaux étant donné que Sasuke était son maître. L'horloge pouvait ainsi bien tourner.

Sasuke arriva dans sa chambre, elle était située au deuxième étage, loin des grandes conversations. Un lieu tranquille et éloigné. On ne pouvait jamais entendre ce qui s'y passait, et c'était très bien dans un sens. Richement décorée de draps en soie et de meubles en bois massifs traditionnels, cette chambre avait une atmosphère étrangement calme pour son habitant. Le contraste entre la personnalité de l'Uchiwa et cette chambre faisait un choc quand on ne connaissait pas le vrais Sasuke. Le brun était plutôt très calme, aimant bien rester seul, à somnoler ou à lire des manga. Il en connaissait des tonnes même si la grosse moitié de ses lectures le désintéressait. Une fois, Itachi avait été surprit en voyant son jeune frère allongé sur la pelouse, jouant avec une petite marionnette que l'on met au bout de son doigt. La seconde fois que l'aîné avait halluciné, c'était quand Sasuke était revenu sans sa garde (il les avait plantés en plein centre-ville pour aller au quartier chaud), et renouait tranquillement sa cravate en faisant mumuse avec une balle rebondissante, allez savoir où il l'a eut. Gros contraste donc, entre ce que Sasuke montrait de lui, et pensait réellement.

Saï attendait, donc, assis sur le lit. Il était plus jeune que son maître, juste majeur. Sa peau était presque aussi blanche qu'une fleur de lotus, cela faisait un étrange contraste avec ses cheveux noirs d'encre. Mais Sasuke avait la peau bien plus blanche que la sienne. Ça lui donnait une allure étrange, presque maléfique. Il releva les yeux vers son maître, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux plissés de désir.

- Sasuke-Sama ?

- Chut... Murmura-t-il.

Le concerné arriva près de son serviteur et l'allongea presque immédiatement. Les événements de la soirée avait énervé son maître, et Saï savait pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas être doux cette nuit. Il ferma les yeux, attendant les ordres. Mais Sasuke ne prononça pas un seul mot. Ses vêtements furent vite enlevés avec ceux de son serviteur. L'Uchiwa plongea sur lui et commença à suçoter et à lui mordre le cou. Saï gémissait faiblement, inhabité à ce que son maître ne lui demande pas de préliminaires.

Sasuke le prit encore plus férocement que la première fois où saï était entré dans sa chambre.

Quelque part dans un immeuble de Tokyo :

Dans un ascenseur, un homme blond sifflotait joyeusement en faisant tourner l'anneau de ses clefs sur son index. Son plan avait marché à la perfection, et il en était extrêmement fier. Il avait attendu longtemps avant que le cadet des Uchiwa daigne faire une sortie improvisée. Il le surveillait depuis plus d'un mois et avait été surpris de voir que Sasuke Uchiwa n'était jamais sortit durant cette période. Son aîné était souvent partit, mais lui non. Mais il se fichait de l'aîné, c'était le jeune Sasuke qui l'intéressait. Il avait apprécié d'entendre la voix tremblante du cadet lorsqu'il à apprit qui le suivait. L'aîné avait été aussi paniqué, voir plus. Le blond avait été surprit de ne pas voir le cadet prit de panique, ça aurait été bien plus amusant.

Il avait vu son visage amusé lors des feux d'artifices. Son regard, à cet instant, avait été presque comme brûlant avant qu'il n'explose de rire. Il avait admiré ses actions et la lueur dans ses pupilles lui indiquait qu'il souhaitait le retrouver. Le Renard était comblé. Oh oui qu'ils se reverraient !

Il franchit la porte qui menait à son étage. Personne ne savait que cet immeuble était occupé par eux. Un Hôtel était implanté à sa base et servait de très bonne couverture. Il leur appartenait, bien sûr, comme la plupart des quatre étoiles de Tokyo. Les clients ne pouvaient pas monter aux étages supérieurs, l'ascenseur voulait une clef spéciale pour cela. Et comme l'hôtel était réputé pour être un des plus grands quatre étoiles, personne n'était surprit et pensait que ces étages étaient réservés occasionnellement pour les VIP. C'était en partie vrai. Il y avait deux étages de chambres richement aménagées pour eux. Les dix derniers étages servaient de QG aux Renards, Et la plupart des membres vivaient dans l'Hôtel. Quoi de mieux pour vivre incognito ?

Ils possédaient, en plus, un hangar dans les docks de la baie de Tokyo pour y ranger leur dirigeable. À l'abri des regards, personne ne savait d'où décollait le ballon. Les docks étaient vastes, et très souvent biens gardés. Inutile donc pour les passants d'aller se mettre dans une situation délicate juste pour trouver un dirigeable lumineux. Naruto appréciait particulièrement ce dirigeable, d'abord parce qu'il s'était amusé à le customiser avec Gaara, son meilleur ami, mais aussi parce qu'il était télécommandé. Un bijou de la technologie moderne dont l'électricité fonctionnait grâce à un revêtement de panneaux solaires. Quand on a les moyens, on peut s'amuser et donner du travail à des entreprises qui manques de clients. Le pied total !

Le blond entra dans un salon et lança les clefs du dirigeable à un autre homme aux cheveux rouges. Celui-ci lui lança un grand sourire en désignant les postes de surveillance du quartier où il avait quitté les Uchiwa.

- Bien joué Naruto. Ça c'était ce que j'appelle du spectacle !

Le concerné lui rendit son sourire.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point je me suis amusé !

Le roux regarda son téléviseur où le visage du cadet brun affichait une expression étrange. Un rictus malsain s'étirait sur ses lèvres alors que son regard était totalement captivé par le dirigeable.

- Lui aussi on dirait, c'est rare pour un Uchiwa, remarqua-t-il. C'est quoi la suite beau blond ?

Naruto enleva son manteau et sa casquette, qui dévoila une lourde tignasse dorée et ébouriffée en épis. Il les accrocha à un porte manteau.

- On attend une semaine. Après quoi je viendrais leur faire une petite visite.

- Quel vilain garçon, ricana le roux. Cette nouvelle façon de faire me plaît beaucoup. Jiraya sera très fier de toi en voyant ces images.

Jiraya était le patron des Renards. Respecté de tous ses employés, et vu en public comme un écrivain pervers. Il possédait une immense couverture grâce à son héritage. Son père possédait avant lui les luxueux hôtels du centre-ville. Il était décédé de façon banale, un cancer du foie. Personne n'a jamais vraiment fait trois tonnes d'articles sur sa mort. Jiraya avait été affecté par ce décès pas si accidentel que ça, et avait décidé de rassembler les plus grands détectives anonymes dans un seul clan. Un clan soudé où ils pourraient travailler comme avant, mais avec plus de moyens et l'aide de d'autres détectives. Ils avaient finalement trouvés et amenés en justice un ancien ami du père de Jiraya. Celui-ci était persuadé qu'il hériterait de son ami et l'avait lâchement tué en l'empoisonnant tous les jours. Après cette affaire, les enquêteurs avaient aimé cette nouvelle façon de travailler et étaient resté unis non officiellement dans ce nouveau clan.

Il fut baptisé "Renard" en hommage en la divinité du renard à neuf queues, le Kyubi no kitsune. Cet animal légendaire aurait poussé des empereurs à commettre des actes tellement cupides et malsains qu'ils leur aurait coûté leur trône. Eux, seraient comme ce Renard qui prendrait la vie de ces victimes cupides à cause de la richesses et de la perversion de l'humanité. Ils étaient des enquêteurs neutres. Ils acceptaient toutes les demandes. Gouvernement, Yakuza, clans importants, et civils pouvaient demander leurs services. Mais si la cause était injustifiée, l'enquête était arrêtée immédiatement.

Naruto sourit. Il aimait beaucoup Jiraya, son parrain. Il l'avait prit en charge depuis la mort de ses parents et avait été un second père pour lui. Il avait grandit avec les plus grosses têtes du Japon et connaissait toutes les ficelles du métier dès son plus jeune âge.

- Mon idée semble vouloir marcher, commença le blond. Mais la suite va être des plus intéressante. Jiraya m'a confirmé que si tout tournait au vinaigre, il se mettrait du côté des Uchiwa pour enquêter. Il ferait ma couverture, mais si je vais trop loin, je lui ai fait juré qu'il me cherchera pour de vrai.

Le roux semblait triste de cette décision, mais le plan était tellement spécial qu'il ne pouvait pas se mettre du côté de son ami.

- Mais ça n'arrivera pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ce Sasuke est notre chance de...

Naruto ricana en le coupant :

- Gaara, voyons ! Je sais ce que je fais. Cet Uchiwa sera de mon côté avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. J'ai déjà attiré son attention, il ne me reste plus qu'à le mettre dans le doute par rapport à sa famille, et le tour est joué. Faut pas croire : Sasuke est beaucoup plus intelligent que ce que je pensais. Et moins peureux.

Le roux soupira, lui, en voyant un truc pareil, aurait paniqué comme un dingue. Et le fait de vouloir arrêter le clan Uchiwa sans tuer personne, c'était de la folie pure ! Ce clan est réputé pour ne pas se laisser faire et personne n'a jamais osé essayer de leur faire cesser leurs activités.

- Le pacifisme aura du mal à marcher avec eux...

Naruto lui envoya un sourire énigmatique.

- Qui sait ?

Gaara fronça les sourcils.

- Que comptes-tu faire au manoir Uchiwa, exactement ?

Naruto alla s'asseoir, son cousin en fit de même pour l'écouter attentivement.

- Dans une semaine, Itachi Uchiwa ira à une réunion de famille importante, il y restera pendant toute une nuit. La plupart des servants dormiront, et leur garde n'est pas si difficile que ça à percer. J'irais rejoindre Sasuke Uchiwa dans sa chambre à exactement 1 heure du matin. Il dort profondément à cette heure-là, et son servant le quitte toujours lorsqu'il est endormit. Sa chambre étant éloignée de toutes les autres, personne ne remarquera que j'y suis.

- Et si il hurle qu'il y a un intrus ?

- Trop loin, je te dis. Il aime le calme ce Sasuke, et ça sera sa malchance.

Gaara se pencha en avant et le dévisagea d'un air grave :

- Que compte-tu lui faire ?

- D'abord, l'attacher, parce qu'il est extrêmement fort. Je l'ai déjà vu mettre une armoire à glace au tapis pour s'entraîner. J'aimerais pas me prendre un coup de poing, sinon je serais KO. Ensuite je le réveillerais pour lui parler. Il sera surprit de me voir dans sa chambre, sans que personne ne m'ait vu entrer. Tu as remarqué son regard quand il a vu le dirigeable, il s'intéresse à nous. Il est bien plus intrigué qu'il n'y parait. Il m'écoutera, quitte à le bâillonner s'il commence à me faire chier.

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel. Son cousin adorait les plans tordus qui avaient tendance à énerver ses victimes qui n'ont généralement rien vu venir.

- Et ensuite ?

- Je quitte le manoir et repasse devant avec le dirigeable en leur lançant des confettis quand Itachi reviendra. J'ai pas encore choisit ma musique par contre...

Gaara explosa de rire.

- Ce que tu peux être sadique ! Il va avoir la frousse de sa vie ! Tu te rend compte qu'il va être mort d'inquiétude pour son frère en revoyant le ballon ?

- C'est justement ce qui va être drôle. Je menace, certes, mais je ne fais pas de mal.

Le roux se renfonça dans son canapé.

- Mouais, j'attends de voir. Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je leur laisserais un petit mot en passant.

- C'est à dire ?

Naruto se pencha et posa un objet sur la table basse. Gaara haussa un sourcil avant de sourire et de faire un "ohhh !" signifiant que son ami était un vrai méchant garçon.

Une semaine plus tard, manoir des Uchiwa :

Ils n'avaient rien retrouvé. Pas une trace de ce fichu dirigeable ! Itachi était agacé, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient essayés de contacter les Renards qui leur avait mit un vent monumental. L'aîné était grandement en colère, si bien que Sasuke a demandé à Saï d'aller le calmer. Et étant un grand fanatique du sexe, il y avait presque courut. Itachi avait été beaucoup plus calme le lendemain, mais Saï ne pouvait plus trop marcher. Sasuke avait poussé un long soupir quand son frère avait recommencé à piquer une crise en fin de semaine. C'était le cadet qui s'était fait harceler, et c'est l'aîné qui allait insulter tout le monde. Il comprenait mieux ce pourquoi Itachi refusait de devenir le chef des Yakuza. Il serait énervé 24h/24, ce n'était pas bon pour ses nerfs.

Sasuke avait refusé de l'accompagner à cette stupide réunion de famille. Il ne connaissait même pas le dixième de sa famille, et ils allaient passer leur temps à parler des Renards. Le cadet pensait qu'il était préférable d'attendre, parce que de toute façon, ils n'avaient aucun moyens de se protéger d'eux ou de riposter. Et ce mettre ce clan à dos était vraiment la pire chose qu'il pouvait leur arriver. Itachi avait accepté en soupirant. Son frère allait être le nouveau chef, et il n'avait jamais été aux réunions. Quel comble ! Sasuke était un comble à lui tout seul, plusieurs même.

Revenons-en au manoir. Saï n'était absolument pas en état de venir "dormir" avec lui cette nuit là, si bien que Sasuke partit se coucher, un tantinet frustré, dès qu'Itachi était monté dans sa voiture. Plus loin, sur un toit en hauteur, Naruto attendait patiemment que son heure soit venue.

23 heures.

Les serviteurs sont tous partit se coucher. Les gardes restent à faire leur ronde. Il règne un calme plat et inquiétant dans le manoir.

Minuit.

Naruto décide de passer à l'action. Il descendit du toit par l'arrière et fait le tour de la villa par les rues adjacentes. Arrivant sur le flanc ouest, il observe les deux gardes un moment. Lorsque ces deux-ci furent trop dans leur conversation, le Renard en profita pour se faufiler vers la porte de service en bondissant du mur où il venait de grimper, vers l'autre d'en face. Il s'y agrippa et passa de l'autre côté en atterrissant derrière un buisson. Il y attendis plusieurs minutes en surveillant les horizons pour vérifier si tous les gardes étaient à leur place, avant de se remettre en marche. Il prit la porte en face de lui et longea les cuisines sans faire de bruit, après avoir retiré ses sandales, pour arriver aux escaliers menant aux étages. Le blond dû se cacher en se collant au plafond d'un couloir pour éviter un garde qui passait pour aller grignoter. Soupirant doucement, Naruto utilisa les deux murs en appuyant dessus avec ses paumes et ses pieds, pour redescendre silencieusement. A moitié accroupis, il montait rapidement et discrètement au premier étage.

Le Renard était obligé de traverser cet étage en entier pour arriver à un second escalier qui menait vers les chambres. Heureusement pour lui, la plupart des gardes étaient occupés à jouer aux cartes dans l'un des salons. Les autres gardaient la chambre de Sasuke Uchiwa au bout des couloirs. Il monta donc au troisième étage et se glissa dans la chambre qui était au dessus de celle qu'il convoitait. Les gardes de Sasuke étaient habitués à rester loin de sa chambre, celui-ci les engueulait souvent car il voulait être seul et les gémissements de Saï les gênaient. Cette nuit-là, comme rien ne s'était passé, les gardes étaient méfiants, mais sans plus. Personne ne remarqua l'ombre du Renard qui ouvrait la fenêtre du troisième étage. Chambre vide, car étant réservée aux rares invités, Naruto n'eut pas de mal à descende vers celle de Sasuke en s'aidant des nombreuses plaintes de bois qui recouvraient la façade du manoir.

Ses talents d'acrobates lui étaient bien utiles dans ce genre de situation. Des gardes étaient postés au rez de chaussé, juste en dessous de lui. Il se fit le plus discret possible et arriva sur le côté de la fenêtre sans se faire repérer. Délicatement, il souleva la fenêtre d'une main et se glissa à l'intérieur sans faire de bruit. Il vit la forme de l'Uchiwa endormit dans son lit et décida de ne pas bouger pendant quelques instants. Il en profita pour examiner un peu cette chambre de Yakuza. Naruto était surprit de constater le calme qu'elle reflétait. Les draps de soies qui pendaient au plafonds ça et là donnaient une atmosphère plutôt féerique à cette pièce. Sans parler du lit en baldaquin qui en était entouré et presque couvert d'oreillers (qui avaient l'air moelleux à souhait). Le blond se demandait s'il ne s'était pas trompé de chambre mais vit les vêtements du bruns posés sur une chaise. Décidément, Sasuke lui réservait plein de surprises !

En parlant du loup, les orbes bleus se reposèrent sur lui, il constata qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Naruto ne vit aucune réaction et referma doucement la fenêtre. Il regarda sa montre.

Minuit quarante. Il était en avance.

Il lui fallait maintenant attacher le brun. Il ne voulait pas finir avec un bras cassé en deux. Il sortit sa corde de son sac et s'avança prudemment dans la pénombre. Il écarta un des draps qui entouraient le lit et se pencha vers la masse sombre. En soulevant légèrement la couverture, il découvrit que l'Uchiwa n'y était pas, et que seul des coussins laissaient penser qu'il aurait put s'y trouver. Il se recula, surprit :

- Qu'est-ce que... ?!

Le Renard sentit alors un contact dans son dos, et une lame se plaquer sous sa gorge. Il afficha un rictus amusé. Pas si idiot le Sasuke. Il décida de jouer un peu.

- Amusant, ricana-t-il. Aurais-tu du mal à trouver le sommeil ?

- Tu es doué Renard, mais il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un Uchiwa. Ce soir était un moment propice, j'aurais été déçu de ne pas te voir arriver.

Il venait de se faire avoir pour la première fois de sa vie. Naruto était aux anges. Voilà un adversaire digne de ce nom. Il allait bien s'amuser avec cette affaire. Sasuke, lui, était méfiant. L'homme en face de lui avait eut le culot d'entrer dans sa chambre, et par la fenêtre en plus ! Il ne s'était même pas fait repéré, et dans un sens, il trouvait cela très intéressant.

- Merci du conseil. Tu as aimé mon feu d'artifice ?

- Un peu enfantin, mais très drôle.

- Oui, je t'ai vu rire, j'étais flatté. Je compte d'ailleurs en faire un autre ce soir, mais en plus... poétique.

Naruto sentit une plus forte pression sur la lame, signifiant que son interlocuteur était agacé. Sasuke lui demanda d'une vois plus dure :

- Que me veux-tu ?

Le blond eut un rictus. Il avait très envie de jouer avec ce brun. Mais le brun, lui, avait très envie de se faire cet intrus sans plus attendre, histoire de lui montrer qui était le patron ici. Naruto répondit d'une voix mystérieuse :

- J'ai une proposition à te faire, et elle risque de t'intéresser.

- J'en doute.

Le Renard leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait mit sa corde dans la bonne position. Maintenant c'était l'heure, ils allaient jouer.

- Vraiment ? Demanda le blond, sèchement.

- Vraiment, répondit le brun sur le même ton en soufflant dans son oreille.

D'un coup de coude bien placé, Naruto fit déplacer le bras de son assaillant, le libérant ainsi de la menace du couteau. Celui-ci tomba au sol. Surprit, Sasuke recula, près à assommer l'intrus. Mais lorsque celui-ci se retourna, il fut surprit de voir un jeune homme blond, du même âge que lui et plutôt mignon lui faire face. La lune éclairait ses traits d'une manière envoûtante et ses deux orbes bleus brillaient de façon très animale. Dieu qu'il était beau ! Les cicatrices de ses joues attirèrent un peu trop son attention et le Renard en profita. Il se jeta en avant et attrapa l'Uchiwa au lasso. La corde, très serrée au niveau de ses coudes, l'empêchait de bouger ses bras. Sasuke reprit ses esprits et donna alors un puissant coup de genoux dans le ventre de Naruto, qui fit semblant, bien qu'il avait réellement super mal, de tomber au sol en agonisant. Avec une seconde corde, il parvint à attacher rapidement les chevilles du brun et lui donna un coup derrière les genoux pour le faire tomber. Surprit de cet échange, et de ne plus trop pouvoir bouger, l'Uchiwa lança un regard glacial au Renard.

Naruto se massa le ventre en toussant.

- Enfoiré, jura-t-il.

Sasuke ricana avant de voir le blond le soulever et le plaquer sur son lit. Il gronda en voyant l'homme jeter les coussins en travers de la pièce :

- Tu fais quoi là ?

Le blond avait grimpé sur lui et s'était assis sur son ventre d'un air conquérant. Naruto chantonna un "ha an ! Ha an ! I like it !" qui fit tirer une tronche de blasé à son interlocuteur. Le Renard pouffa et se reprit. Sasuke vit alors deux orbes bleus s'approcher de son visage.

- Pour répondre à ta question : je te mets dans une position plus confortable, fit-il le plus naturellement du monde. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, beau brun.

Sasuke tiqua un instant sur le "beau brun" mais n'en fit pas tout un plat. Après tout, c'était un compliment. Sauf que le gars qui venait de le lui faire l'avait attaché sur son lit. Sasuke soupira. Il n'avait pas trop le choix, et il était intéressé :

- Je t'écoute.

- On fait l'amour ?

Croyant avoir mal entendu, il fixa le blond, incrédule. Celui-ci pouffa en voyant sa réaction. Ce qui énerva le brun :

- Tu ne peux pas être plus sérieux ?! Cria-t-il.

- Rôh, si on ne peut plus rire. Sérieusement, tu es le premier à nous voir, nous les Renard. J'espère que tu es flatté.

L'Uchiwa lui lança un sourire en coin.

- J'ai plutôt hâte de te flatter par une séance de torture. Tu préfères quoi entre : les scalpels, et le plus physique ? Demanda-t-il en susurrant de manière très perverse.

Naruto haussa les sourcils, à la fois amusé et flatté de la proposition.

- Je préfère les tortures plus physiques, roucoula-t-il en se massant les épaules avant de se reprendre. En fait, tu es vexé parce que c'est la seconde fois que tu flippes ?

Le regard noir que lui envoya Sasuke le fit sourire. Il décida de reprendre la conversation de base alors que le cadet attendait le bon moment avant de se détacher et de prendre le mignon petit blond.

- La proposition que j'ai à te faire risque de te surprendre, continua-t-il.

- Dis toujours, grogna le brun, pressé de reprendre le dessus.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Naruto le trouvait vraiment magnifique. Sasuke remarqua à ce moment là que le regard de son assaillant venait de changer. Il semblait le brûler au plus profond de son être, et il n'aimait pas ça. Le Renard se pencha en avant, très près du visage du brun, et lui susurra :

- Arrêtez tout immédiatement. Vos actes de contrôle sur la ville, vos meurtres, fit-il en murmurant plus doucement et en déplaçant son souffle sur le visage de l'Uchiwa d'une façon envoûtante et sensuelle. Si vous stoppez tout dans moins de deux mois, continua-t-il, rien ne vous sera fait. Vous resterez tous en vie.

Abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et par la façon de faire de son assaillant, Sasuke mit un moment avant de se reprendre et de répondre.

- En quoi nos actes vous gênent ?

Naruto sourit. L'Uchiwa appréciait visiblement la situation.

- Vous semez la terreur, et de plus, tu ne sais pas tout sur ton clan. Qui te dit que vous êtes gentils ? Ou bien que tu torturais des mauvaises personnes ?

Sasuke déglutit. En effet, il n'en savait rien. Il se contentait d'assouvir ses pulsions les plus incontrôlables. Et ça lui suffisait. Il sentit alors, qu'en fait, le membre de son assaillant était pressé contre le sien. Naruto n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué et le brun fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il jouerait avec le moment venu.

- Tu n'as aucune preuve, répondit-il.

- J'en ai plus que ce que tu ne penses, mais je te propose de voir ça plus tard. Je ne suis venu aujourd'hui que pour donner ce message. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais faire.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Naruto avait attaché les bras du brun au dessus de sa tête, à la rambarde du lit, qui possédait des trous pratiques pour ce genre de situation. Le cou du blond était presque collé au visage de l'Uchiwa, qui trouva son odeur particulièrement délicieuse. Le brun se décala un peu et lui attrapa sensuellement la base de son cou avec ses dents. Surprit, Naruto se figea et fut parcourut d'un grand frisson alors que sa victime était en train de lui laisser un suçon provocateur. Le blond retint un gémissement et s'éloigna avant d'avoir trop chaud aux reins. Le brun lui envoya un rictus moqueur, et attendait le bon moment pour se détacher, alors que son assaillant le dévorait du regard. Dans un sens Sasuke avait un peu peur. Il savait ce que voulait faire cet homme car lui même l'avait fait subir à ses victimes.

- C'est une vengeance personnelle ? murmura-t-il.

Le Renard sourit en faisant glisser sensuellement ses mains le long des bras attachés, faisant frisonner la peau du brun au passage.

- Non, c'est un bonus, souffla-t-il. Je te trouve tellement étrange, inaccessible, froid, et sans vie, que c'en est frustrant.

Sasuke se sentit trembler pour la première fois de sa vie. Il tremblait d'impatience, et en était surprit. Il était intéressé par ce qui allait suivre.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

Le blond lui sourit étrangement. L'Uchiwa vit dans ses yeux un désir pour lui qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez Saï, ni chez personne, et dans un sens, il en était extrêmement heureux.

- Pour une fois dans ta vie, tu vas te sentir réellement en vie, et tu auras de l'amour.

Sasuke se retint de déglutir. Crier aurait été vain car personne n'était à proximité. Mais un garde aurait put l'entendre et venir le sauver au bout de plusieurs minutes. Seulement, le brun était trop envoûté par cet homme blond, et intrigué par le sentiment qu'il lui reflétait, qu'il décida d'attendre ce qui allait se passer. Il avait vu ses victimes crier à un point inimaginable, et les gémissements de saï étaient plus que plaisant à ses oreilles. Mais lui, il ne savait pas quel genre de sensation cela pouvait être. Personne n'avait jamais osé prendre le dessus sur lui. Et là, il comptait bien profiter de la situation. Et si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il pourrait toujours inverser les rôles.

Naruto se rapprocha doucement de son visage et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il était tellement attiré par l'Uchiwa qu'il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait, et ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Peut être était-ce dû au fait qu'il pensait que le brun n'était pas en mesure de lui résister, et qu'il lui avait mordillé le cou. Le blond captura les lèvres de sa victime, il lui força à ouvrir la bouche et y glissa sa langue pour jouer avec la sienne. Sasuke poussa des gémissements étouffés en se joignant timidement à la danse. Le bout de leur langue se touchait, s'enroulait et se déroulait. Leurs lèvres, elles, s'entrouvraient et happaient leurs doubles dans une respiration chaude et saccadée. Sasuke n'avait, en réalité, jamais embrassé quelqu'un de façon si sensuelle et brûlante. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas habitué à ne pas avoir le contrôle et était frustré de ne pas prendre sauvagement ce blond qu'il trouvait terriblement attirant. Il attendrait que son tour soit venu.

Le Renard commença à déboutonner la chemise du brun, délicatement et sans se presser, comme pour savourer l'instant. Il écarta doucement les deux pans de tissus en se séparant des lèvres de son désir. Sasuke reprit enfin une respiration correcte, rougissant légèrement en sentant les mains du blond glisser sur son torse. Naruto commença à lui suçoter le cou et à mordiller ses clavicules d'une manière vraiment trop douce et sensuelle. Le brun commença à gémir faiblement en sentant sa peau être stimulée comme jamais. Le genoux de son assaillant était maintenant pressé contre son entrejambe et se frottait doucement à lui, le faisant devenir de plus en plus dur. Le blond laissait des sillons humides sur son passage et commençait à descendre plus bas. Il mordilla un des tétons du brun, qui frissonna brusquement. Il joua tellement avec l'appendice, qu'il commençait à devenir de plus en plus sensible et dur, faisant gémir son hôte qui ne savait pas à quel point il était sensible en vérité.

Content de cet effet de surprise, Naruto en profita pour aller embraser ses abdominos. Il trouva les muscles du brun fermes et attirant. Il s'y attarda un instant, admirant la finesse du corps avec lequel il jouait. L'Uchiwa commença à remuer d'impatience, frustré qu'il se soit arrêté. Le Renard sourit avant de reprendre sa descente. Il happait la peau autour de son nombril, se délectant des gémissements délicieux que lui envoyait Sasuke. D'une main, il défit le pantalon et le fit descendre vers le bas. Naruto parvint à détacher les chevilles fines du brun et lui retira son bas. Ayant beaucoup trop chaud, le blond enleva rapidement ses vêtements, laissant le brun voir sa carrure bien taillée. L'Uchiwa rougissait en voyant l'Homme être de plus en plus nu au dessus de lui et vit le membre du blond en érection. Il écarquilla les yeux, ça paraissait tellement gros ! Sasuke déglutit en silence, il avait beaucoup trop chaud aux reins à présent, et le fait de sentir la langue de son assaillant descendre doucement vers son membre ne l'aidait pas. Il était déjà en érection lorsque Naruto avait commencé à faire glisser ses doigts sur lui. Les sensations étaient fortes et il aimait vraiment ça. Les lèvres glissèrent vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour aller y déposer des suçons qui le firent encore plus gémir.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, c'était de la torture. Il voulait lui dire d'arrêter et de le prendre en bouche. Mais ses gémissements inhabituels le lui interdisaient. Et ce fut seulement lorsque Naruto en eut assez, qu'il se pencha en avant et commença à souffler sur le membre qu'il tenait. Le brun gémit de contentement, il était pressé de sentir sa chaleur l'envelopper. Le blond commença par passer sa langue sur le gland du brun, tout en faisant des vas et viens sur le reste de son membre. Sasuke sentait la langue s'amuser avec son sexe et poussait des gémissements plaintifs. Naruto sourit. Doucement, il prit le gland en bouche et commença à le suçoter. Sasuke poussa un gémissement plus fort alors que le blond descendait de plus en plus bas, centimètres par centimètres. Le brun tremblait de plaisir sans s'en rendre compte. Les yeux écarquillés, il sentait la bouche inconnue le prendre entièrement. Il poussa des sons incertains en sentant les mouvements sensuels du Renard.

La langue du blond s'enroulait et se déroulait autour de lui tandis qu'il allait et venait très sensuellement. Les vagues de chaleurs que ressentait l'Uchiwa étaient vraiment puissantes. Il commença à haleter tandis que Naruto allait de plus en plus vite. Les gémissements du brun devenaient plus forts et irréguliers. Sasuke était surprit par ses propres cris mais n'en tenait pas vraiment compte. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps. Ses gémissements plus profonds l'indiqua au blond qui accéléra une dernière fois. Sasuke poussa un cri de jouissance qu'il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir faire un jour. Son liquide se déversa dans la bouche de Naruto, qui délivra le brun de ses lèvres. Son sexe se débandait lentement alors que son corps entier tremblait. Il venait d'être gâté par une personne totalement inconnue, et ça l'excitait beaucoup.

Satisfait de son effet, le blond se lécha les lèvres avant de se repencher en avant. Il embrassait le torse musclé du brun. Et puis, il se plaça au niveau de son visage et lui inséra, de manière très coquine, deux doigts dans la bouche. Sasuke rougit alors que Naruto caressait la langue de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci comprit et commença à suçoter les deux intrus de manière sensuelle en défiant Naruto du regard, et celui-ci en était très amusé. Le blond rougissait en imaginant le brun lui faire la même chose entre ses cuisses. Lorsqu'ils furent bien humidifiés, le blond les retira et les replaça par sa langue, excité par la bouche de Sasuke. Le brun retenait sa respiration et jouait avec l'autre intrus dans un ballet fougueux tandis que les deux doigts vinrent se placer sur son intimité. Sasuke rougit violemment en fermant les yeux pour se préparer à la suite. Naruto le caressait doucement, sachant qu'il n'avait apparemment laissé personne y entrer. Dans un sens, il était très flatté d'être le premier à y avoir le droit. Il y entra timidement son index en relâchant les lèvres de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci gémissait faiblement en reprenant sa respiration. Cette nouvelle sensation était plutôt gênante et désagréable.

Naruto embrassait le cou de son nouvel amant en insérant son majeur. Sasuke poussa un gémissement de douleur et n'osa plus bouger. Il avait mal, c'était inconfortable, et il avait peur que ça ne lui fasse que mal. Le blond remonta vers son oreille et lui susurra doucement :

- Détends-toi. Tout ira bien. Tu le sais.

Oui, il savait que ça faisait du bien grâce aux cris de son servant, mais l'Uchiwa fut surprit par tant de douceur. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit que tout irais bien, personne ne l'avait jamais réconforté. Une chaleur étrange s'installa en lui, il commença à se décontracter alors que les doigts commençaient à bouger doucement. Il gémissait à nouveau alors que les deux intrus caressaient délicatement ses parois à la recherche de sa source de plaisir. Naruto effectuait des mouvements en ciseaux pour élargir son entrée et le préparer à sa future action. Sasuke se sentait étrangement détendu. Il n'y avait rien de négatif dans les gestes de cet homme. Tout était fait pour lui plaire malgré le fait que techniquement c'était un viol. Les doigts sortirent, laissant au brun une impression de vide étrange. Comme en transe, il écartait encore plus les jambes. Naruto en fut surprit et lui sourit en saisissant ses deux cuisses. Il les remonta un peu vers son ventre, mettant l'intimité à un endroit assez haut pour pouvoir y entrer plus facilement.

- Sasuke ?

Cette voix si douce qui murmurait son prénom rendait le brun totalement hors de tout contrôle. Pas de "Sama" ou de "san". Il était juste comme tout le monde. Il hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. Oui, il le voulait. C'était étrange, mais oui, il voulait être prit.

Naruto commença alors à pousser son sexe contre l'entrée du brun. Celui-ci laissa des larmes lui échapper en le sentant entrer. Dieu que ça faisait mal ! Il tremblait mais résistait à l'envie de pleurer. Un Uchiwa ne doit pas montrer ses émotions. Mais une fois le blond entièrement entré, Sasuke se laissa retomber en sanglotant. Au diable sa fierté. Il avait bien trop mal et avait l'impression que le membre du blond allait le couper en deux. Le blond sentait la chaire serrée autour de son membre et sentit une goutte de sueur couler sur son front. Dieu que c'était agréable ! Naruto se pencha vers lui et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Il le prit dans ses bras et embrassa ses paupières closes pour essuyer ses pleurs. Sasuke avait un peu mal aux bras, ils étaient toujours attachés mais n'en tenait pas compte, bien qu'il voulait lui rendre cette tendre étreinte. Il parvint à se calmer et à murmurer faiblement :

- C'est bon...

Naruto l'embrassa tendrement et commença à bouger. Sasuke gémissait de douleur. Il lui fallait du temps pour se faire à cette pénétration. Mais quelque part dans la douleur, quelque chose de plaisant arrivait. Ses gémissements changèrent petit à petit alors que le blond commençait à imposer un rythme plus soutenu. Le brun trouvait cette sensation plus que plaisante. Différente, crue, et tellement plus forte. Le blond était en lui et lui faisait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé subir un jour. Lorsque sa prostate fut trouvée, Sasuke comprit soudainement les cris de ses victimes. Ses grands gémissements semblaient venir du fin fond de sa gorge. Incontrôlés et puissants, ses cris ravissaient Naruto qui commençait à donner de plus en plus de coup contre sa prostate.

Leurs cris et leurs gémissements se mêlaient étrangement bien. Sasuke parvint à enrouler ses jambes dans le dos du Renard pour lui permettre de s'enfoncer encore plus en lui alors que le concerné avait reprit son membre en main, bien décidé à l'envoyer en l'air une nouvelle fois. Les puissants cris du brun s'intensifiaient et Naruto gémissait de bonheur. Il trouvait le corps de Sasuke vraiment très bon et excitant, et sa voix le stimulait à un point incroyable. Après de nombreux coups et forts gémissements, Sasuke se sentait perdre tout contrôle, il allait jouir une seconde fois. Et d'après les sons qu'émettait son compagnon, il devina qu'il était aussi proche de la fin. Naruto accéléra encore, procurant une grande source de plaisir à l'Uchiwa qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Celui-ci poussa un grand cri de jouissance au moment où Naruto le pilonnait plus fortement. Son sperme gicla sur son torse. Sentant la chair du brun se resserrer autour de son membre, le blond jouit en lui en poussant un long gémissement de plaisir.

Tremblant, Sasuke parvint à desserrer le dos de Naruto et laissa ses jambes retomber mollement sur ses couvertures. Dans un élan coquin, le Renard donna un grand coup dans la prostate de Sasuke qui gémit plus fortement encore. Il lui lança un regard de reproche alors que ce dernier souriait et lui embrassa le front. Sasuke sentit le blond se retirer, le faisant légèrement gémir. Une sensation de vide désagréable laissait place à l'ancienne chaleur. Le brun tremblait sur ses couvertures. Il se sentait incroyablement fatigué et détendu, si bien qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt. Naruto se pencha doucement vers lui.

- Sasuke ?

- Hmm ?

- Te sens-tu en vie ?

Le concerné leva les yeux vers le blond, fatigué et plus que satisfait du petit traitement de faveur. Le renard le regardait d'un air tellement doux qu'il en fut touché. Il lui sourit.

- Je ne sais pas... Mais je me sens bien.

Naruto esquissa un sourire. Il aida le brun à se mettre sous les couvertures. Celui-ci lui envoya un regard fatigué qui signifiait : "et la corde ?". Le blond le borda et le regarda un instant.

- Je veux filer un coup de frousse à ton frangin. Si tu es d'accord, je vais te laisser attacher et mettre ça à ta porte.

Sasuke avisa l'objet en question et haussa les sourcils. De toute façon, attaché ou pas, il dormirait quand même.

- Il va me croire mort, idiot.

- C'est le but, je devais juste faire ça et partir en te laissant attacher, à la base. J'étais venu vous menacer...

Le brun lui envoya un regard interrogateur.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça alors ?

Naruto sourit.

- J'n'en sais rien... Et toi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas résisté ?

Sasuke rigola nerveusement.

- C'est probablement parce que je n'en avais pas envie. Tu me donnais envie en fait...

Le blond rougit fortement en remettant son caleçon.

- C'est un compliment que je voudrais réentendre, murmura-t-il.

Le Renard renfila son pantalon et son T-shirt alors que Sasuke réfléchissait. Il tourna finalement la tête vers lui.

- Alors reviens.

Naruto le fixa quelques secondes, incrédule, avant de sourire chaleureusement.

- Merci, dès que je pourrais. Ton clan ne me connaît pas, je pourrais revenir facilement si tu m'autorises à entrer. Je te ré-attacherais ?

Sasuke rigola en commençant à sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

- Tu feras attention à tes jolies fesses alors. Je dirais que j'étais consentant, comme ça Itachi ne fera pas de crise cardiaques. C'est quoi ton nom ? Murmura-t-il.

- Naruto Uzumaki, lui susurra-t-il. J'ai hâte de te revoir Sasuke.

- Naruto... Répéta le brun pour bien se souvenir de son nom.

Il s'endormit presque aussitôt. Le Renard le regarda quelques instants avant de laisser le cadeau planté à la porte de Sasuke, dans le couloir. Il reprit son sac et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le blond était repartit aussi discrètement qu'il était venu.

Itachi Uchiwa rentra deux heures plus tard. Il avait quitté la réunion plus tôt, las d'entendre ses cousins crier vengeance pour si peu. Sa voiture se gara silencieusement dans l'allée, faisant craquer les graviers sur son passage. L'aîné en sortit et avança vers les gardes.

- Rien de suspect ?

- Négatif. Un calme plat comme on en rêverait.

Content, Itachi se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, quand il vit vit soudainement des lumières éclairer la nuit. Il se retourna, surprit, et vit le dirigeable multicolore flotter pile au dessus de leur manoir. Pétrifié, l'aîné des Uchiwa fixa le ballon pendant plusieurs secondes avant de voir une large banderole se déplier sur le flanc du dirigeable. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux sous la surprise. Flottant mollement dans le vide, elle leur affichait un message très clair : "N'aurais tu pas perdu un certain brun ?".

Paniqué et comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à son petit frère, Itachi hurla à ses gardes de poursuivre ce ballon. Il se précipita dans le manoir et courut vers la chambre de son cadet. Il n'y croyait pas. Les Renards n'avaient pas pus l'enlever ! Itachi et quelques gardes se stoppèrent net devant la porte de la chambre. Un poignard dont la lame était teintée d'un rouge sanglant faisait tenir une large feuille. Itachi déglutit. Son adrénaline était en train de faire un sprint dans ses veines, et son cœur avait commencé un véritable marathon.

"Oseras-tu entrer ?"

Les Renards ne commettaient pas de crimes aussi rapidement, c'était impossible ! Tremblant, il posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit lentement, dans un grincement presque sinistre. La chambre était d'un calme incroyable. L'aîné entra, il croyait que son esprit venait de se vider soudainement, prit pas l'émotion. Les gardes n'osèrent pas le suivre, trop choqués. Il distingua la forme de son frère sous les couvertures et écarquilla les yeux en voyant que ses deux bras étaient solidement attachés à la tête de lit. Il se précipita vers lui, sans remarqué le caleçon qui était en plein milieu de la pièce, en espérant vainement que rien ne lui avait été fait.

- Sasuke !

Le concerné remua faiblement en gémissant d'un air de dire "ta gueule je dors". Soulageant au passage Itachi qui le pensait blessé. Il commença à défaire les liens et hurla aux gardes d'aller chercher un médecin, au cas où. Sasuke grogna en se frottant mollement les poignets, non content de son réveil. Ils étaient meurtris et un peu bleutés par endroits. Le cadet avait inconsciemment tiré et resserré ses liens pendant l'acte. Itachi passa ses mains sur le visage de son cadet, trop heureux qu'il n'ait pas été tué.

- Itachi...? Murmura faiblement le concerné.

- Je suis là Sasuke. Ne t'inquiète pas.

L'Uchiwa commença alors à retirer la couverture pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas été blessé. À la place, il découvrit que sa chemise était largement ouverte, dévoilant des suçons provocateurs disposés partout sur le cou de son cadet et sur son torse. Itachi déglutit en y voyant une trace de liquide qu'il reconnaissait que trop bien. L'aîné commença à trembler de rage en reposant doucement la couverture sur son frère.

- Il... Sasuke... Dis-moi que ce n'est pas lui ! Il ne t'a pas fait ça, Sasuke ! Paniqua-t-il.

Il remarqua que son frère avait un peu de mal à respirer et tremblait encore légèrement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, fatigués, et se détournèrent de son frère, un peu honteux de ce qui lui avait été fait. Lui, Sasuke, avait été prit pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de se laver, et son frère l'avait remarqué. Itachi bouillait de rage. Dehors, la treizième sérénade de Mozart, une petite nuit, passait à fond alors que Naruto dansait joyeusement sur le pont, inconscient de ce qu'il avait provoqué. Sasuke regarda la fenêtre en se disant qu'il fallait vraiment que Naruto arrête avec ses fuites à la con. Parce que s'il se marrait, là, maintenant, tout de suite, son frère ferait immédiatement une crise cardiaque. Peut être aurait-il dû rire. Itachi hurla :

- Abattez-moi ce dirigeable !

Sasuke eut soudainement une peur justifiée pour Naruto et cria de colère :

- Non ! Il est à moi !

Mais le ballon avait déjà prit beaucoup d'altitude, le rendant hors de portée. Et dehors, des milliers de confettis dorés volaient dans le ciel. Le cadet les regarda un instant s'agglutiner à la fenêtre alors que son grand-frère était rassuré que l'esprit de vengeance de son frère était encore présent.

Tout le manoir fut vite réveillé par les bruits de pas rapides et anormaux pour un milieu de nuit. Saï remarqua le ballon multicolore et se souvint de ce qui était arrivé à son maître. Il s'habilla rapidement et accourut vers sa chambre. Des gardes lui avaient confirmés qu'il était là-bas. Il y trouva un Itachi plus qu'en colère, qui disait des mots rassurant à Sasuke, qui était allongé sous ses draps, visiblement trop crevé pour capter ce qu'on lui disait. Saï entra timidement, inquiet pour son maître. Il balbutia :

- Itachi-sama ?

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui. Il lui expliqua brièvement avec une pointe de panique ce qui s'était passé. Le serviteur ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état là et tenta de garder son calme malgré sa colère. Il essaya malgré tout de parler aussi calmement qu'il le put :

- Itachi-sama, il faut emmener Sasuke-sama prendre un bain. Il ne peut pas rester comme ça.

L'aîné cracha :

- Non ! Il faut attendre le médecin pour qu'il prélève l'ADN de ce salopard !

Saï se raidit brusquement et baissa la tête en s'excusant. Sasuke ouvrit les paupières en se souvenant qu'en effet, Naruto n'avait pas mit de préservatif et n'en avait probablement pas dans son sac, vu que ce n'était pas prévu du tout. Enfin complètement réveillé, il posa sa main dans les cheveux de son frère, qui reporta aussitôt son attention sur lui.

- Sasuke ? Tu vas bien ?!

- Calme-toi... J'ai vu son visage et j'ai son nom... Murmura-t-il. C'est suffisant. Saï, aide-moi à me lever.

Le concerné arriva aussitôt à ses côtés et lui passa un bras derrière son dos.

- Doucement, chuchota-t-il à son maître.

Itachi serrait les poings.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme après ce qu'il t'a fait ?! Hurla-t-il.

Sasuke poussa un gémissement de douleur en se retrouvant assis, Saï avait remonté la couverture pour cacher son membre, mais Itachi aperçut quand même les autres marques que le lui avait laissé le Renard. Il déglutit en se détournant. Il fallait qu'il se calme et quitta la pièce. Saï aida son maître à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain adjacente et l'installa dans la baignoire. Il fit couler de l'eau fraîche sur lui pour faire descendre la température encore élevée de son corps. Le serviteur dévisageait les marques de propriétés laissées sur son maître.

- Saï... C'est trop froid.

Il s'en excusa et changea la température de l'eau. Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que Sasuke avait été ramené dans son lit, le médecin de la famille arriva en hâte. Il examina le cadet seul à seul dans la chambre. Lui passant une pommade sur ses poignets et ses suçons pour que ça disparaisse plus vite. Sasuke n'avait pas parlé, il était trop fatigué et ne désirait qu'une chose : dormir. Ce que lui conseilla fortement le médecin. Lorsque celui-ci redescendit, Itachi l'attendait seul dans le salon, encore plus énervé car le rouge sur le couteau était de la confiture à la fraise, et avait demandé à ne pas être dérangé.

- Docteur ?

- Je ne sais pas qui lui a fait ça, mais il n'a laissé aucune trace de coups et il n'y a aucun signe montrant qu'il a été violent avec Sasuke. Ça m'a l'air d'être plutôt l'inverse. Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais vu de violeur prendre autant soin de sa victime. Ils sont plutôt pressés la plupart du temps...

Itachi fulminait sur place, le Renard avait prit son temps avec son frère. Il n'aimait pas la tournure des événements.

- Il va bien, donc ?

- Oui, il sera sur pieds d'ici demain soir, je pense. Mais en ce qui concerne son état mental...

L'aîné dévisagea le médecin. Oui, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas en ressortir indemne. Et il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait entendre de la bouche de son jeune frère.

- Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit choqué par ce qui lui a été fait, qui pose problème. Il semble lui-même s'en ficher royalement.

Itachi le regarda, incrédule. Le médecin continua :

- On dirait plutôt que c'est ce que lui à dit cet homme qui l'a profondément choqué. Je n'avais jamais vu Sasuke aussi étrange. Il semble beaucoup réfléchir et sait probablement ce que veulent les Renards. Prenez bien soin de lui, il va en avoir besoin. En attendant, j'ai dis à Saï de s'occuper de le soigner.

- Le soigner ?

- Itachi-san... Soupira le médecin, depuis quand tes victimes peuvent marcher au bout d'une heure ?

Ces paroles lui restèrent en travers de la gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère se soit fait violer dans sa propre chambre, et s'en contrefiche ! Le médecin lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.

- Reposes-toi Itachi, Saï ne compte dorénavant pas laisser ton frère dormir seul.

L'Uchiwa hocha la tête mais dormir lui était impossible vu la situation. Il raccompagna le médecin et se dirigea vers le téléphone. Il fallait qu'il prévienne ses parents maintenant qu'il était plus calme. Ce fut son père qui décrocha presque immédiatement. Il était rentré à l'hôtel où ils dormaient après une réunion avec le clan Hyuga et fut surprit de constater que son fils l'appelle à une heure pareille. Fugaku fut décontenancé par la voix tremblante de son aîné et par la nouvelle qu'il lui apportait.

- Père, les Renards s'en sont prit à Sasuke.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'ai été agréablement surprise en voyant vos Review, ça m'a fait plaisir :) Les nombreuses questions que vous vous posez sont loin d'avoir des réponses, c'est une surprise ! *ça germe fort dans ma tête*

J'avais déjà ce second chapitre de finit lorsque j'ai posté le premier, j'ai décidé de le poster maintenant car vous avez apparemment adoré le premier *grand sourire* Le chapitre trois est en cours de correction, et le quatrième n'est pas encore écrit. Ce genre d'histoire est plutôt complexe à écrire, alors je ne pense pas que mes chapitres vont sortir avant au moins deux ou trois mois (bac oblige).

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier !

à la prochaine !

Chapitre 2 :

Naruto était accoudé à la rambarde du dirigeable. Les confettis tombaient lentement, comme des flocons, sous lui. Il regardait le manoir s'éloigner petit à petit. Il y était allé un peu trop fort. Il devait à la base prouver à ce clan qu'il aurait put tuer leur relève sans se faire repérer. Itachi aurait retrouvé son frère attaché au lit, habillé, et tirant une tronche de blasé d'un air de dire "salut, ça va ? Pas trop crevé ? Cool, détache-moi maintenant".

Au lieu de ça, il avait été trop attiré par Sasuke. Le brun l'avait regardé d'une manière étrange lorsqu'il l'avait attaché et l'avait provoqué. A la fois inquiet et captivé. Ses pupilles noires avaient révélé une lueur de désir. L'Uchiwa le désirait. A cet instant, Naruto savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse attraper par lui, il l'aurait amèrement regretté. Son esprit avait été comme aspiré par les deux orbes noirs. Et il avait oublié ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait partir, ne pas se faire attraper. Mais il était resté, absorbé par ces yeux noirs glacials. L'expression du brun montrait particulièrement son côté distant, amer et froid. Naruto voulait revoir ce désir. Et il l'avait revu de très près.

Sasuke ne l'avait pas rejeté. Éprit de désir, c'était comme si son esprit l'avait accepté. Le blond l'avait vu être surprit par le plaisir qu'il prenait dans cet échange, et avait décider d'aller plus loin, encore, et encore. Il n'avait à ce moment là pas pensé aux conséquences. Itachi allait penser qu'il l'avait violé. C'était la pire des insultes qu'il pourrait faire. Pire que de l'avoir tué. Naruto s'en rendait compte trop tard. Mais son esprit lui avait interdit de laisser Sasuke ainsi. Il ressemblait trop à une poupée que l'on manipulait. C'était dégouttant. Il voulait le délivrer, et il allait le faire. Il ne comptait pas laisser Sasuke là-bas plus longtemps.

Mais qu'allait-il dire à Jiraya ? Qu'il avait fait ça prit dans un moment d'amour intense pour cet Uchiwa ? Que Sasuke n'avait pas refusé en n'appelant pas sa garde et l'avait même limite demandé ? C'était peu probable qu'il le croie, mais Naruto ne lui mentait jamais. Même le jour où il avait assassiné un malfrat juste pour voir ce que ça faisait de tuer quelqu'un.

Le blond avait toujours été perturbé, il recherchait avidement les assassins de ses parents. Il les avait vus mourir sous ses yeux lorsqu'il avait huit ans.

Le malfrat en question avait une ressemblance avec l'un des meurtriers, et Naruto l'avait suivit jusqu'à chez lui alors qu'il était censé aller à l'école. Il avait mit des gants en caoutchouc pour que l'on ne relève pas ses empreintes, et avait enveloppé ses cheveux dans une serviette bien serrée. Après quoi, il était entré en douce, l'avait assommé dans son appartement avec un chandelier et l'avait attaché à sa grande table. Il avait ensuite fouillé le logis en attendant son réveil et avait trouvé des photos de victimes lacérées, torturée, dénudées, et probablement violées d'après le sang qui s'écoulait entre leurs jambes. Dans une colère noire et choqué par les trophées macabres, il l'avait bâillonné et atrocement torturé avant de l'achever en lui enfonçant un couteau de cuisine en plein cœur. Il avait disposé toutes les photos autour de son cadavre avant de quitter l'appartement, comme preuves irréfutables des méfaits de l'homme. Il avait avoué son meurtre à son parrain quelques heures plus tard alors qu'il tremblait encore sous l'adrénaline. Il avait alors treize ans.

Jiraya avait été choqué par la violence de son jeune protégé et avait tout fait pour réussir à calmer sa colère. Il mit deux ans avant de réussir en partie, un véritable miracle. La source ? Gaara. Un cousin éloigné qui était presque aussi troublé que lui. Haïs par son père dès la mort de sa mère, il avait été violemment battu pendant trois ans. Le jeune roux avait assassiné son propre père en le faisant tomber du balcon du treizième étage. L'enfant avait été innocenté car les analyses prouvaient que son père avait beaucoup d'alcool dans le sang. Une chute sous l'ivresse. Naruto et lui avaient beaucoup parlé de leurs douleurs respectives. Depuis, ils s'entraidaient et étaient comme frères. Les seules personnes qu'ils tuaient étaient des meurtriers ou des violeurs. Ils laissaient les autres cas à leurs collègues. Gaara gardait malgré tout des énormes cernes car ses cauchemars le hantaient toujours, mais elles semblaient se dissiper avec le temps.

Naruto soupira lorsqu'il ne vit plus le manoir à l'horizon. Il entra dans l'infrastructure et éteignit les lumières du ballon pour ne pas se faire repérer. Jiraya pouvait le comprendre. Il se ferait engueuler comme jamais pour ne pas avoir suivit le plan, et devra agir méthodiquement pour réparer son erreur. Parce que dorénavant, le clan Uchiwa allait vouloir leur peau. Le blond savait pertinemment ce qu'il devait faire pour protéger sa nouvelle famille. Quitter les Renards et agir seul. Il emmènerait Sasuke avec lui pour lui expliquer la situation et le mettre au courant des affaires de sa famille. Le ballon était aménagé en véritable appartement, ils pourraient aller se cacher où bon leur semblerait avant de revenir avec un plan convenable.

Il rangea le dirigeable dans le hangar, à côté de celui de son cousin, qui était moins flashy, et ferma la lourde porte de métal avec des chaînes et des cadenas à codes compliqués. Naruto était fatigué, mais heureux. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture, une belle ford bleue qui passait totalement inaperçue dans la ville, pas comme les limousines noires des Uchiwa. Il mit une heure pour arriver à l'hôtel. Un majordome prit ses clefs et alla la garer dans le parking privé souterrain. Le blond marcha tranquillement vers l'ascenseur. Il plaça sa carte devant le détecteur et appuya sur le bouton 21*. Il commença à monter en se demandant comment il allait aborder la chose. "Désolé tonton, j'ai fait une connerie" ? Non, techniquement, il ne prenait pas ça comme une connerie. "Désolée, je vais devoir partir" ? Plus probable, et acceptable. Mais il allait devoir expliquer. Il n'allait quand même pas crier : "hey tu sais quoi ? J'ai violé Sasuke avant de partir ! Mais en fait il était consentant donc c'est cool !".

Naruto soupira en arrivant à son étage et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Gaara. Il savait pertinemment que le concerné l'attendait là-bas. Il frappa deux coups et ouvrit la porte. Son cousin accourut vers lui.

- Naruto ! C'était trop classe ! Comment tu fais pour escalader des plaintes de bois aussi fines ?!

Et merde ! Il commença à redouter qu'il avait vu quelque chose. Il joua l'indifférence, mais le roux remarqua évidement que son cousin n'allait pas spécialement bien.

- Oh tu sais, à force de faire le mur du lycée, ce n'est pas des petites plaintes qui vont m'arrêter.

Gaara le dévisagea.

- Tu as l'air... Fatigué. Non, lessivé. Non, bizarre. Non ! Plutôt très bizarre !

Naruto rigola à cause du débit rapide de son cousin et alla s'asseoir lourdement.

- Il me faut une douche. J'suis crevé.

Le roux alla s'accouder au mur avec un sourire.

- Pas trop dépressif l'Uchiwa ?

Le blond commença à se sentir rougir alors que des scènes de leur nuit revenaient en force dans son esprit.

- Non. Il était même super ! Enfin, plutôt très bon. Heu... Je veux dire : très gentil !

Il s'insultait mentalement. Non, il ne savait décidément pas mentir, et en plus il s'enfonçait ! Gaara le fixa, incrédule. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas vu boiter en arrivant. Soudainement, il vit une marque rouge dans le cou de son cousin. Il prit une grande inspiration en comprenant la situation et hurla :

- Tu as fais QUOI ?!

Naruto faillit tomber du canapé. Ayé, il se maudissait.

- Il était d'accord ! Se justifia-t-il en lui faisant signe de se calmer.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Oh mon dieu... Mais dans quelle merde tu t'es fourré ! Non, ne répond rien, je ne veux pas savoir comment c'était. MAIS PUTAIN NARUTO !

Le concerné se fit tout petit et prit un coussin comme bouclier.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai dis à Jiraya qu'il fallait que je parte, au cas où.

- Parce que c'était prévu en plus ?! Hurla-t-il.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Ça ne va pas ?! Je ne planifie pas des trucs pareils !

Gaara se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Sur ce coup là, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui était passé par la tête de son cousin. Il commença à se masser les tempes, prit d'une soudaine grosse fatigue.

- Je te jure qu'il était d'accord.

- Stop ! Laisses-moi deux secondes tu veux ? Va te laver tiens, tu schlingues.

Naruto haussa les épaules. Il savait qu'il fallait que son cousin essaye de se calmer, et il redoutait qu'il appelle Jiraya pour lui demander de rappliquer immédiatement. Il se leva donc et partit vers la salle de bain.

- J'peux t'emprunter un pyjama ?

- Ouais ouais... soupira le roux.

En prenant une douche, Naruto parvint à se remettre de ses émotions et de ce qu'il avait fait. Ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de tourner autour du brun. Il faut dire que la soirée avait été plutôt très chaude. Mais Naruto se maudissait de ne pas avoir cloué l'Uchiwa sous l'eau avant de partir. Il aurait eut le temps de prendre une douche avec lui, et de le ré-attacher, mais habillé. Comme ça Itachi n'aurait peut être pas frôlé la crise cardiaque. Mais là, il était trop tard pour y penser. Et Naruto était dans une belle merde ! Quoi que... Oui, il allait faire ça. Tout n'était pas si mauvais après tout.

Il ressortit de la salle de bain et fut surprit de ne voir que son cousin dans le salon. Il continua de se frotter les cheveux avec la serviette en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Bon, explique-moi.

Naruto prit une longue inspiration.

- Je me suis infiltré facilement, comme tu l'as vu, dans la chambre de Sasuke. J'ai refermé silencieusement la fenêtre et ai sortit ma corde pour l'attacher, comme prévu. Pour pas me faire frapper. Sauf que quand j'ai soulevé sa couette, il m'avait tendu le plus vieux piège du monde : les coussins qui te font croire que ta victime dort. En fait il était derrière moi. Va savoir où il s'était caché, je l'ai pas vu en entrant. Bref, il m'a plaqué un couteau sous la gorge. On a commencé à parler, j'lui ai dis que j'avais à lui parler. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de vouloir m'écouter, donc j'ai fait tomber son arme. La fameuse prise du coude.

Gaara acquiesça, oui, il la connaissait cette prise. Il l'avait testé sur son cousin après l'avoir vu dans une représentation d'arts martiaux. Et il s'avérait qu'elle était simple à faire, et très efficace.

- Je me suis retourné pour lui faire face, j'avais préparé ma corde en lasso pour lui bloquer les bras. Tu connais sa force. Là, il a été surpris en me voyant. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi il a pensé, vu son expression ça devait pas être très catholique si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- En même temps, tu t'es regardé récemment ?

- Oui, je sais. Je suis magnifique, fit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux de façon très théâtrale.

Gaara lui envoya un regard blasé.

- Rôh ça va ! Bon, du coup j'en ai profité pour lui attacher les bras. Et là il m'a mit un putain de coup de genoux dans le bide ! Mon pote ça fait super mal ! J'ai un bleu, regarde !

Naruto souleva le bas du pyjama et dévoila un bleu de la taille d'un gros poing, et qui commençait à partir vers l'ecchymose. Le blond haussa un sourcil alors que son cousin se demandait comment diable il avait fait pour ne pas s'évanouir après un coup pareil.

- Ah tiens ? Il n'était pas de cette couleur tout à l'heure. Enfin bon. J'me suis limite effondré par terre. Ça m'a fait un mal de chien ! Je n'imagine même pas ce que ça donne s'il utilise ses poings. J'ai eu du bol.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire... Fit-il, sarcastique.

- Du coup, j'ai profité du fait que je sois au niveau du sol pour lui attacher les chevilles. Heureusement que je suis vif, parce qu'il était prêt à me donner un coup de pied ! Après quoi je l'ai frappé derrière les genoux, histoire qu'il soit à mon niveau. J'ai réussis à me remettre de son coup et l'ai mit sur son lit, parce que le sol, ce n'est pas confortable. Ne te fais pas d'idées ! Je n'allais rien lui faire !

Gaara, le dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils. Il trouvait ça vraiment trop suspect.

- Bon, après je lui ai dis qu'il fallait que son clan arrête ses activités, sinon ils seraient morts. Tu connais bien les agissements du gouvernement, n'est-ce pas. Ils tuent tous ceux qu'ils trouvent gênants dès qu'ils ont une preuve contre eux. Et là, y'a plutôt un gros dossier. Sasuke semble ne rien savoir sur ces agissements d'ailleurs, il a trouvé mes propos louches. Après ça, je lui ais donc attaché les bras à sa tête de lit, là encore comme prévus. Mais je ne sais pas. Y'avait quelque chose. C'était ses yeux en fait. Ils étaient si... vides. Peu expressifs, il avait limite l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Pour tout dire, j'ai vu en lui comme une poupée que ses parents utilisent à mauvais escient. Sasuke ne sait rien de la vie, ça ce voit comme si c'était écrit sur son front ! Ça m'a fait mal. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait exister des gens comme lui.

Le roux commença à y voir plus clair dans les pensées de son cousin. Mais il était encore beaucoup trop choqué pour accepter ce qu'il avait fait. Même si cet Uchiwa était un meurtrier, il ne méritait pas un viol.

- Je lui en ais touché deux mots. Que ça me frustrais de le voir si froid, si distant, et sans vie. Il a frissonné, quoi de plus normal ? Sauf que son regard disait qu'il n'avait jamais tremblé de sa vie. Je crois que j'étais en train de le dévorer des yeux aussi, il faut dire qu'il est vachement beau ! Il l'a remarqué et a esquissé un sourire. Il était flatté ! Je te jure ! À croire que personne ne s'est jamais intéressé à lui ! Ce qui est peut être vrai. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais non plus, je l'avoue. Mais il m'a fait un suçon, là, regarde ! Et puis il prenait son pied lui aussi, donc... Je ne vois pas vraiment ça comme un viol. Et heu...

Ce fut la première fois de sa vie que Gaara vit son cousin rougir à ce point. Ledit suçon était devenu très bleu, ça devait faire mal. Il l'incita à continuer du regard.

- Il a joué le jeu, continua-t-il. Je veux dire... il m'a ouvert ses jambes... Et... Bon, je ne vais pas te raconter non plus. T'as compris ce que je voulais dire.

Gaara était totalement scotché. D'abord parce que son cousin ne pouvait pas être plus rouge et gêné qu'il était. Mais... Sasuke Uchiwa en soumis ?! Ça cachait quelque chose... Surtout que l'Uchiwa en question était plutôt revanchard.

- Tu devrais faire gaffe à ton cul Naruto.

Le concerné rigola.

- Oui c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais je ne suis pas contre donc...

Ok, maintenant son cousin voulait se faire péter la rondelle par un Yakuza. Gaara se re-massa les sinus. Mais qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Soudainement, le roux sursauta. Faisant sursauter au passage un Naruto qui ne s'y attendait pas.

- Oh putain ! Ne me dis pas que...!

- Quoi ? Fit-il dans son sursaut.

- T'es amoureux de Sasuke ?! Cria-t-il presque.

Cette interrogation figea Naruto sur place. C'est vrais ça, il était amoureux ? En toute honnêteté, il n'en savait rien. Il se contenta de fixer son cousin, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Il avait l'air idiot. Gaara soupira.

- Ok, non, ne dis rien. Je ne veux rien savoir.

Le blond commença à se mordiller l'ongle du pouce, signe qu'il réfléchissait. En vérité, il était un peu perdu. Et surtout trop fatigué pour réfléchir. Il alla se coucher avec cette question à l'esprit. Etait-il amoureux ?

Lorsque le lendemain, Jiraya déboula dans son appartement, il dut le calmer et lui expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Naruto était troublé par les événements. Affreusement troublé. Son parrain lui cria que les Uchiwa leur avaient envoyé un message très clair : leur donner le blond, ou ils mourraient tous. Naruto avait déglutit. Il se doutait que ça allait arriver, mais pas aussi vite. Il parvint à expliquer son plan à Jiraya. Il fallait agir vite, mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord qu'il rentre de nouveau en contact avec Sasuke. Son parrain refusa ce contact. Il voulait des preuves que l'Uchiwa avait bel et bien été d'accord. Naruto sourit, oui, il allait lui en donner. Il prit son téléphone et appela ses espions placés dans le manoir. Ils décrochèrent et acceptèrent la proposition. Dès que le cadet serait en état, ils lui feraient passer le message.

Manoir Uchiwa, un jour plus tard :

Sasuke était assis sur le bord de la terrasse en cette fin d'après-midi. Il était habillé d'un yukata blanc et ample et d'un simple pantalon noir. Les mains posées sur les genoux, il avait placé inconsciemment ses doigts pour former un seul cercle avec ses pouces et ses index. Il regardait dans le vague en réfléchissant. Il n'avait rien comprit à ce qui s'était passé. Sur l'instant il avait trouvé ça normal. Mais avec du recul, il se rendait bien compte de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Tout lui était revenu à l'esprit au réveil, le lendemain matin, ou plutôt : le lendemain après-midi. Il avait eut des sueurs froides et s'était assis. Il n'y avait pas cru. C'était un mauvais rêve, voilà tout. Il regarda quand même ses cuisses pour vérifier et vit plusieurs suçons bien visibles. Il avait déglutit et commençait à se sentir mal. Lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, s'était fait prendre par un inconnu qui avait infiltré discrétos leur manoir, et dans sa propre chambre qui n'était même pas fermée à clef ! Et il avait aimé ça ! Beaucoup même ! Choqué, il s'était souvenu de tous les détails. Il n'avait pas résisté et avait poussé son assaillant à aller plus loin, et ce blond, Naruto, l'avait fait crier de plaisir. Il ne lui avait presque pas fait de mal. Pas un seul coup. Juste une nuit hyper chaude et sensuelle comme on en rêverait.

Saï, qui avait dormit avec lui, le regardait sans oser bouger. Son maître n'allait pas bien du tout. Il s'était relevé et lui avait murmuré son nom, inquiet. Sasuke n'avait pas entendu. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop fort. Son adrénaline était remontée. Il voulait avoir Naruto sur le champ ! Il voulait le voir et le prendre immédiatement. Il le voulait ! Il le voulait ! Il le voulait dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables ! Saï posa une main sur son épaule, tremblant en redoutant sa réaction. Sasuke sursauta et se retourna immédiatement. Il pensait que Naruto était là, et il le plaqua sur le lit. Le cadet commença à lui enlever ses vêtements en lui mordant le cou. Il ne remarqua que ce n'était pas la bonne personne que lorsque celui-ci commença à se plaindre, prit d'une peur justifiée.

_"Sasuke-sama, pitié ! Non ! S'il vous plaît !"_

Le concerné s'était stoppé en voyant les cheveux noirs de son servant. Il avait abattit son poing à côté de sa tête, en colère. C'est vrai, Naruto était partit. Saï était pétrifié, son maître s'était laissé retomber en avant, tremblant d'une façon étrange. Son servant lui passa une main amicale sur le front pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas vexé, qu'il savait ce qu'il avait vécus. Et il avait sentit le front brûlant de Sasuke. Les yeux brumeux, le cadet avait juste envie de dormir, et d'attendre son retour. Saï avait hurlé, paniqué, pour alerter les gardes qui étaient postés à la porte.

_"Sasuke-Sama !"_

Il n'avait pas reparlé depuis, même quand le médecin était revenu le voir pour l'ausculter, et lui faire une prise de sang pour vérifier s'il n'était pas sous l'emprise d'une drogue. La veille, il avait agit habituellement lorsque le médecin était venu pour la première fois. Ce changement de comportement l'inquiétait.

Sasuke se contentait de regarder dehors, l'esprit ailleurs. Il semblait sans vie. Itachi était mort d'inquiétude et ses parents avaient quittés Kyoto dans la matinée en apprenant les dernières nouvelles. Le clan Hyuga avait accepté leur départ. Ils étaient alliés et avaient proposés leur aide pour mettre les Renard au tapis. S'ils s'en prenaient aux Uchiwa, pourquoi pas à eux aussi ?

Itachi passa devant la baie vitrée et examina son frère quelques instants. Le voir dans un état pareil lui faisait affreusement mal. Il lui avait demandé, de la manière la plus calme possible, le nom de cet homme et son portrait robot. Mais Sasuke l'avait regardé d'un air vide et impassible, et avait secoué la tête. Itachi avait écarquillé les yeux. Il lui avait crié :

_"Tu veux qu'il revienne Sasuke ?! Tu veux qu'il revienne te prendre ?! Il pourrait te tuer ! Ou pire ! Dis-le Sasuke ! Dis-moi le nom de ce fils de pute !"_

Le cadet avait relevé la tête lui. Et ses yeux, à cet instant, lui avait dit _"oui, je veux qu'il revienne"._ Itachi n'avait pas comprit. Il ne comprenait pas. Son frère s'était fait violé par cet homme et s'en fichait. Pire : il voulait le revoir. Et son regard n'avait aucune haine ! Ce Renard avait fait exprès. Il voulait s'approprier son frère ! Itachi devait lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Sans quoi il le perdrait à jamais !

Alors qu'il voulait ouvrir la fenêtre pour rejoindre son frère, il vit quelque chose de brillant voleter sous la brise. C'était un des rares confettis qu'ils n'avaient pas vus lorsque la cour avait été nettoyée. Il alla se coller à une des dalles, à côté de Sasuke. Celui-ci le remarqua et se tourna pour le prendre. Il le saisit délicatement et commença à l'observer. Le vent le lui arracha, Itachi vit son visage refléter du mécontentement alors que le confetti alla voler plus loin. Les doigts crispés, l'aîné ouvrit la large fenêtre.

Sans un mot, il alla s'asseoir aux côtés de son frère. Celui-ci ne sembla pas le remarquer et regardait le ciel, réfléchissant au moment où il reverrait Naruto. Itachi le regarda un instant. Son air absent et ses gestes quasi-inexistants étaient comme un coup de poignard. Il détourna le regard et posa ses mains sur la terrasse. Sans faire exprès, il rencontra le petit doigt de celle de son cadet. Il retira précipitamment sa main en s'excusant mentalement. Itachi n'avait jamais fait ce genre de gestes avec son frère. Seulement, tout avait changé. Il la reposa lentement sur celle de Sasuke. Ses doigts allèrent s'enlacer dans les siens, et il ne bougea plus. Le cadet, de son côté sembla se réveiller de sa torpeur. Il bougea un peu sa main, agrippa les doigts de son frère et les serra fortement pour le rassurer. Itachi sursauta.

- Sasuke ?

Le concerné se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux semblaient plus vivants, et intrigué par le geste de son grand-frère. Les yeux du cadet semblaient étrangement doux. Tremblant et sans réfléchir, L'aîné se pencha en avant et l'enlaça. Sasuke resta muet de stupeur. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère agir ainsi, ou lui montrer son affection. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Lentement, il lui rendit son étreinte en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Itachi, surprit de voir son frère bouger, le serra encore plus fortement. Sasuke commença à sangloter. Figeant sur place l'aîné qui en garda un goût amer. Sa colère ne fit que monter. Il haïssait ce Renard et désirait sa mort. De son côté Sasuke se souvenait des paroles de Naruto :

_"Tu auras de l'amour"_

Et inconsciemment, le blond lui en avait donné plus qu'il ne pensait.

S'étant calmé, le cadet était blottit dans les bras de son frère. La tête posé contre son torse, Sasuke entendait les battements de cœur et sentait la respiration d'Itachi. C'était tellement agréable qu'il se demandait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas fait ça plus tôt. L'aîné pensait également la même chose en berçant doucement son petit frère. Sasuke remua en relevant la tête. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit ce qui s'était réellement passé cette nuit-là. Peut-être était-il lui même un peu trop choqué.

- Dis... murmura-t-il.

Le concerné fut surprit d'entendre à nouveau son frère parler. Il devina qu'il était temps pour s'expliquer et était content de ne pas s'énerver et lui hurler dessus pour savoir ce fichu nom.

- Oui ?

Sasuke se reblotit contre lui, cherchant un peu ses mots. Il finit par prendre ce qui convenait le mieux à la situation et reprit calmement :

- C'était pas prévu...

Itachi écarquilla les yeux. Il se préparait mentalement à ce qu'il pourrait entendre, mais était déjà choqué par les propos de son jeune frère. Il resta le plus calme possible. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que pensait Sasuke.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Son plan, était de s'infiltrer dans ma chambre pour me parler. Je me doutais qu'il allait venir cette nuit car tout était trop calme. Je l'attendais, adossé à côté de la fenêtre, prêt à le mettre au tapis pour le faire parler, tu vois ? Il m'a un peu surprit en entrant par la fenêtre. Mais il ne m'a pas vu, et comme j'avais mis les coussins sous la couette, il pensait que je dormais. Il s'est approché du lit avec une corde, sûrement pour m'attacher au cas où je voudrais le frapper. J'en ai profité pour lui mettre ma dague sous la gorge.

Itachi écoutait ce discours, surprit que Sasuke ait apparemment perdu face à ce blond. Surtout qu'il avait l'avantage.

- Il était content de s'être fait avoir, c'était assez amusant à voir. On a commencé à parler, il voulait me dire quelque chose d'important, mais je ne voulais pas enlever ma lame. J'avais plutôt envie de me le faire, en fait. Tu me connais. Mais il m'a surprit. D'un seul coup il a réussit à me désarmer et à se retourner pour me faire face. Je te jure que c'est vrai, mais... J'ai eu un grand moment de flottement en le voyant. En fait je l'avais trouvé très beau.

Ok, donc maintenant Sasuke trouvait son agresseur bandant. Ça, ça craignait. Itachi fronça les sourcils en grognant. Le cadet comprit sa connerie et reprit :

- Il en a profité pour m'attacher les bras. J'ai rien vu venir, il à dû faire un lasso avec sa corde, ou un quelque chose comme ça. Enfin... je lui ai donné un coup de genoux dans le ventre pour le calmer. Il a fait semblant d'être séché sur place pour tomber par terre, et m'attacher les pieds, grogna-t-il. Après, il m'a mit sur le lit.

- Sasuke...

Le concerné haussa un sourcil. Deuxième connerie.

- Je ne compte pas te raconter ça, fit-il en soupirant. On a parlé, au début. Les Renards veulent qu'on arrête tout. Tout ce qu'on fait, sinon, ils nous tueront tous. C'est ça le message.

Itachi s'en doutait bien. Mais leur dire aurait été suffisant pour les faire réfléchir, de là à s'en prendre à Sasuke les mettait en colère. Ils n'allaient pas accepter aussi facilement. L'aîné serra les poings.

- Si je comprends bien, il devait juste te laisser attacher là et me faire peur pour rien ?

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il s'humecta les lèvres en se demandant comment il allait expliquer à son frère le fait qu'il se soit fait prendre, et était d'accord. De plus, la colère d'Itachi semblait revenir. Le cadet se blottit un peu plus contre lui pour le calmer. La douceur de Naruto avait bien apaisé ses pulsions...

- Tu sais... Commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par son aîné.

- Sasuke. Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire. Il t'a fait du mal, alors non, on ne compte pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

Itachi faisait un effort immense pour ne pas hurler de colère, et son petit frère l'avait bien remarqué. Il fallait cependant qu'il lui dise.

- Il faut que tu saches que... Réessaya-t-il maladroitement.

L'aîné ne pouvait plus l'empêcher de parler. Il savait que Sasuke voulait absolument lui dire ce qui s'était passé, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ce qu'il allait entendre. Il décida néanmoins de le laisser continuer.

- Oui ?

- J'aurais pus me détacher.

Itachi tilta enfin. Oui, en effet, lui même n'avait pas eut de mal à défaire la corde. Et il savait très bien que son frère avait les moyens d'en faire autant. Des flashs lui parcouraient l'esprit. Sasuke avait l'air de s'en foutre de s'être fait violer. Le Renard n'avait pas eut à recourir à la force, il ne lui avait apparemment pas fait de mal. Pas la moindre trace de coup, ni même de hâte ou de déchirure au niveau de son intimité. Son frère n'était pas en colère, et il aurait très bien put reprendre le dessus facilement. L'aîné balbutia, sous le choc :

- Tu... Tu étais consentant ?

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas trop comment on en est arrivé là. Lui même était censé partir immédiatement après m'avoir attaché. Il y a eut quelque chose. J'ai vu quelque chose dans ses yeux. Il avait envie de moi, c'était sûr. Mais il n'aurait rien fait si je n'avais pas aussi eut envie de lui. Je l'ai laissé faire. Je ne sais pas si ça t'es arrivé, mais tu vois c'est... Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça. Ça m'énerve parce que je l'ai sur le bout de la langue. Ce n'était absolument pas comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. C'était... Gentil. Sur le coup, c'est vrai, j'ai eu peur. Mais après non.

Sur le cul. Itachi était sur le cul. Premièrement : son frère était consentant. Ensuite : il avait aimé ça, et en était perturbé. Et enfin : il parlait vraiment beaucoup et ne savait pas quoi expliquer. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à expliquer. C'était comme ça, et puis c'est tout. L'aîné avait peur. Sa pire crainte arrivait. Sasuke avait un énorme syndrome de Stockholm ! Il fallait qu'il le fasse revenir à la raison. Et vite.

- Il... Il t'a fait prendre quelque chose ?

Sasuke haussa les sourcils, surprit.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Il t'a peut être drogué. Les résultats de ta prise de sang arriveront vite. Ce soir ou demain. On sera fixé mais je pense que c'est ça, fit-il en lui caressant les cheveux pour se faire rassurant. Sasuke, il t'est arrivé quelque chose que tu n'arrives même pas à expliquer. Ton esprit à l'air embrumé et perturbé, alors je pense qu'il a dû te piquer sans que tu le remarques, tu vois ?

C'est ce qu'Itachi espérait fortement. Parce que sinon, ça voudrait dire que son frère est tombé amoureux de cet homme. Un coup de foudre d'une nuit. Sasuke, lui, avait serré les dents. Naruto l'aurait drogué ? Non, c'était impossible. Il ressentait toujours cette envie et le blond avait été naturel avec lui. Si il avait été drogué, le Renard aurait put abuser de lui sans faire de concessions. Brutalement, et sans lui demander si ça lui convenait. Le cadet ne le croyait pas. Il avait maintenant hâte que les résultats arrivent. Pas de drogues. Il l'espérait fortement, mais dans un sens, ce qu'il avait vécu était hors du commun.

Faites qu'il n'y ait pas de drogues.

- Il ne m'a rien donné. Je sais très bien où était ses mains. Il ne m'a pas drogué Itachi. J'étais d'accord, c'est tout.

Itachi n'était pas convaincu. Il lui fallait des preuves. Sasuke avait toujours été dur, méchant, froid, dominant. Jamais de la vie il n'aurait demandé à être soumis par quelqu'un, c'était tout bonnement impensable !

- On verra, murmura-t-il.

Sasuke soupira intérieurement. Déçu de constater que son frère ne le croie pas. De plus, s'il ramenait un blond au manoir, Itachi le ferait immédiatement enfermé et le torturerait pour avoir des réponses. Comment allait-il voir Naruto ? Allait-il revenir une nuit dans sa chambre ? Saï reste toujours avec lui dorénavant, alors ça allait être compliqué.

Il était en train de se demander ce qu'il pourrait faire pour attirer Naruto à lui lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. La voix de son père résonna dans le hall. Il demandait où était le cadet. Merde, Sasuke n'était pas d'humeur à parler de ça à son père. Il lui fallait une diversion. Jouer l'amorphe dans les bras d'Itachi ? Pas convainquant vu qu'il lui avait parlé normalement i peine dix minutes. Le cadet eut soudainement une grande idée pour savoir ce qui se tramait derrière son dos et se décolla rapidement de son frère, qui le fixait, surprit. Maintenant, l'excuse du siècle :

- Je veux du sexe.

Sasuke se releva de la terrasse et partit rapidement à l'intérieur, laissant Itachi en plan et sur le cul. Il croisa ses parents dans le salon. Fugaku était tendu au possible, ses traits en étaient encore plus froncés que d'ordinaire. Et sa mère, Mikoto, affichait un visage à la fois inquiet et en colère. Tout deux se tournèrent vers lui, surprit de le voir aussi actif. Mikoto tenta une approche et Sasuke en profita. En moins de deux, il la serrait rapidement dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner en s'excusant rapidement :

- Désolé : pas le temps : Saï.

Sur quoi il partit presque au pas de courses en ouvrant toutes les portes sur son passage, et en appelant son serviteur d'une manière très autoritaire. Itachi arriva dans le salon avec une tête extrêmement fatiguée. Ses parents le fixèrent, sidérés de voir leur fils avec autant d'énergie alors qu'il s'était fait violé il n'y a même pas deux jours.

- Ne me demandez pas ce qui lui prend : je n'en sais rien.

Itachi expliqua désespérément à leurs parents que leur fils était probablement victime d'un grand syndrome de Stockholm. Pendant ce temps là, Sasuke avait trouvé Saï et l'emmenait dans sa chambre en lui disant qu'il avait "besoin" de lui. Content de retrouver son maître, le brun le suivait docilement et avec envie. Saï est le seul servant au monde qui ait un appétit sexuel hors du commun. Jusqu'à trois fois par jour s'il le fallait, et avec encore une envie le lendemain ! Le jeune Uchiwa poussa son servant sur son lit et lui fit signe de se taire.

- Ecoutes-moi bien Saï, tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis.

Le concerné acquiesça, pressé de commencer les hostilités. Sasuke l'embrassa alors langoureusement pour s'assurer qu'il serait d'accord pour la suite. Haletant, le servant regardait son maître avec beaucoup d'envie.

- Saï, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'ils vont dire sur moi en bas. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils en pensent, et ce qu'ils me cachent. Pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses une diversion. On jouera après, beaucoup, finit-il sensuellement en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Gémissant, le servant était près à tout pour satisfaire Sasuke, surtout s'ils allaient "jouer" après. Et dieu sait que Saï adorait jouer.

- Que dois-je faire, Sasuke-sama ?

- Fais semblant d'être occupé, ici, avec moi. Je serais caché près du salon, là où tu mets toujours quand une conversation t'intéresse.

Le servant déglutit. Son maître avait remarqué, sans doute depuis longtemps, qu'il aimait jouer au voyeur dans les combles. Ceux-ci avaient été aménagés en passages secrets pour que personne n'ait jamais à croiser un servant. Toujours discrets, ils connaissaient tous les combles par cœur. Saï balbutia :

- Sasuke-sama veut que je simule...?

- Ne crains rien, c'est une couverture. Après on jouera réellement, et tu n'aura plus besoin de simuler. Je dois savoir ce qui se passe. Ils ne me diront rien, par peur que je ne sois pas près à entendre quoi que ce soit sur les Renards.

- Sasuke-sama, est prêt à entendre ? Souffla-t-il comme pour dire un secret.

Sasuke sourit. Il se doutait bien que son petit servant en savait bien plus qu'il ne le montrait. Il lui apporterait des informations complémentaires plus tard, mais là, Sasuke voulait entendre ces informations de la bouche de ses parents. Il embrassa furtivement Saï et sortit de la pièce en se faisant discret. Il dût se cacher presque immédiatement car sa garde approchait, probablement envoyée par Itachi. Lorsqu'ils furent non loin de sa chambre, ils entendirent Saï gémir de façon très osée (Sasuke se promit de le faire crier bien plus que ça dans la soirée pour avoir obéis) et rougirent avant d'aller voir plus loin en murmurant :

- Sasuke-sama à l'air d'aller mieux, on devrait pouvoir le lui donner non ?

Le concerné fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? L'autre répondit encore plus bas :

- Oui, on ira le voir tout à l'heure. Naruto-san nous a dis d'agir vite, mais d'attendre qu'il ait toute sa tête.

L'Uchiwa n'entendit pas la suite car ses gardes s'étaient trop éloignés. Il s'adossa au mur, sous le choc. Naruto aurait donné quelque chose pour lui à sa garde ? Mais pourquoi attendre ? C'était sûrement une nouvelle qu'il n'allait pas aimer. Mais pourquoi sa garde l'appelaient-ils "Naruto-san" ? Ils se connaissent ? Sa propre garde serait de mèche avec les Renard, et ils n'auraient rien vu en plus de quatre ans ?! Sasuke eut un sourire. C'était très bon à savoir. Il pourrait se servir d'eux bien plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé auparavant. Il se faufila dans les couloirs et se cacha vite dans les combles du rez-de-chaussée en vérifiant que les servants n'y étaient pas et s'adossa au mur du salon en tendant l'oreille.

Pendant ce temps-là, lorsqu'Itachi passa près de la chambre pour vérifier qu'il se passait bien ce qu'il pensait. Il entendit le servant crier le nom de son frère avec un ton de voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Aaahh ! Sasuke-sama ! Haaa ! Aaaahh ! Plus fort ! Aaahh ! Oui ! Sasuke-sama !

L'aîné devint rouge et s'éclipsa vite fait. Il était dans un sens, content que son frère aille mieux. Mais dans un autre, il était frustré car il n'avait jamais réussit à faire crier Saï de cette manière. En même temps, dans la chambre, le petit servant s'amusait à émettre ce genre de cris pour faire jalouser tout le monde. Itachi se planta devant la porte du salon :

- Sasuke est guérit, j'ai le droit d'aller le tuer maintenant ?

Fugaku manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre et dévisagea son fils. Sasuke, lui, se retint de ricaner en devinant qu'il était passé près de sa chambre.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?!

- Vous n'avez pas entendu comment crie Saï... Non mais sans déconner : il a été drogué c'est sûr ! cria-t-il. Vous l'avez vu ! Il ne peut pas avoir été d'accord ! Ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas sa façon d'être !

Mikoto prit son fils par le bras pour le calmer, alors que le cadet venait d'être subitement refroidit. Son grand-frère ne savait donc pas à quel point il avait demandé discrètement ce genre d'attention, que lui avait donné Naruto, pendant toutes ces années ?

- Itachi, calme-toi ! Ce qui est fait, est fait ! Nous devons attendre les résultats. Si Sasuke était bel et bien consentant alors...

- Alors rien ! Le coupa-t-il. Vous comptez vraiment laisser ce renard s'en tirer comme ça ?!

Sasuke déglutit. Ça n'allait pas être facile de faire accepter Naruto dans cette maison.

- Itachi, fit sèchement son père, Les Renards viendront ici la semaine prochaine avec le blond. Je connais son identité, leur chef, Jiraya, me l'a donné. Si Sasuke n'était pas d'accord, alors il le tuera. Dans le cas contraire, ils nous devront tout deux des explications.

L'aîné n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et le cadet non plus. Leur père connaissait le chef des Renard ?! Et Naruto allait venir ici ? Pour de vrai ? Il allait pouvoir le revoir ?! Et tout le monde serait d'accord pour qu'il le mette dans son lit ?! Sasuke eut un grand sourire. Maintenant, il était pressé d'être la semaine prochaine. Heureusement que Saï était là, il allait pouvoir calmer un peu ses pulsions.

- On ne peut pas faire ça ! Emmener ce renard ici ! Il pourrait s'en reprendre à Sasuke ! C'est de la folie !

Oh que oui ! C'est ce que le cadet espérait. Si Naruto voulait rejouer avec lui, alors il lui donnerait tout ce qu'il savait faire en prenant bien son temps pour le faire crier. Plusieurs fois même.

- Ne me contredis pas, Itachi ! Gronda Fugaku. Sasuke n'a pas l'air d'être traumatisé, alors il n'y a aucune raison de s'en faire. Soit il le tue, soit il le laisse en vie. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Itachi fit la grimace, il n'aimait pas ça. Mais alors pas du tout. Le cadet n'avait jamais imaginé que son père était aussi calme. Ses décisions étaient claires, nettes, et précises, donc dignes d'un chef. Pour une fois, Sasuke le remerciait mentalement.

- Mais... Si Sasuke n'a pas envie de le tuer... Alors ça voudrait dire qu'il...

Mikoto finit sa phrase avec autant de calme et de douceur qu'elle le put :

- Qu'il était consentant. S'il n'y a pas de trace de drogue.

Là, Sasuke aimait un peu moins sa mère par contre. Bien sûr qu'il redoutait cette éventualité, surtout qu'il n'a pas vu la moindre seringue. Mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de se faire Naruto, comme prévu. Fugaku intervint et figea l'assemblée :

- Ni de signes montrant qu'il développe le Sharingan. Ses moments d'absences semblent concorder avec cette maladie.

Un immense blanc s'installa. Sasuke resta figé sur place. Maladie ? Sharingan ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette maladie ! L'atmosphère lourde laissait penser que c'était un truc grave en plus. Le cadet commençait à redouter ce que ça pouvait être. Itachi intervint :

- Père, le Sharingan n'a pas été vu dans la famille depuis Madara ! C'est presque une légende !

Ah parce que Itachi était au courant en plus ?! Sasuke fronça les sourcils. La situation lui plaisait de moins en moins. Madara était leur arrière grand-père, ça faisait loin et le brun ne se souvenait quasiment pas de lui !

- Itachi, fit calmement Mikoto. C'est arrivé, et ça n'arrive que dans notre clan si on reçoit un trop grand choc. C'est probable que Sasuke le contracte, mais ce n'est pas une maladie si grave que ça.

Ça rassurait un peu le cadet qui était en train d'apprendre bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

- Le Sharingan n'est visible que par la personne qui à commit ce choc, reprit Fugaku. Mais il est possible de le dépister grâce à une prise de sang. Certes, les premières semaines il aura affreusement mal aux yeux, mais ensuite il pourra faire bien plus de choses qu'un humain normal. Cela change selon la personne, mais Madara pouvait faire brûler un objet d'un simple regard. C'est parce qu'il avait faillit mourir par le feu quand il était enfant.

Sasuke déglutit une nouvelle fois. Donc si il contracte cette maladie oculaire, il va douiller sa race, quitte à s'en arracher les yeux, avant d'acquérir un super pouvoir ? C'était quoi cette connerie encore ?! Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait bel et bien vu, un jour, un feu s'allumer tout seul aux pieds de son arrière grand-père. C'était un tas de feuilles mortes, s'il se souvenait bien. Ça l'avait choqué, mais il n'y avait pas spécialement repensé.

- Itachi, reprit Mikoto. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Sasuke, mais saches qu'il y a des chances pour que rien ne se produise. Nous ne devons rien lui dire pour l'instant, il ne comprendrait pas ce que c'est.

Itachi se renfrogna avant, apparemment, de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte.

- A vous entendre, c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais rien comprit.

Son grand-frère était de son côté ? Sasuke en était heureux malgré le fait qu'il ne le croit pas pour le "viol". Ils avaient toujours été très complices mais Itachi ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur les complots familiaux. Pour le protéger peut être ? Sasuke entendit son père soupirer.

- Il ne comprend donc pas ?

- Chéri, fit sa mère. Itachi tient beaucoup trop à son frère pour lui faire le moindre mal, et c'est impossible qu'il lui ait dis quelque chose sur... tu sais.

Le cadet écarquilla les yeux. De quoi cherchaient-ils à le protéger ? Une autre chose qui pourrait lui faire du mal ? En aillant assez entendu et craignant de débouler dans la pièce, en colère, pour demander ce que c'était que ce délire, Sasuke sortit des combles et retourna dans sa chambre d'un pas rapide mais discret.

Saï était assis sur son lit, fier d'avoir bien servit son maître, et pressé de ce qu'il lui avait promit. L'Uchiwa s'approcha près de lui et s'agenouilla entre ses jambes avec un sourire, bien décidé à se détendre après ces dures nouvelles, et fier que son servant lui ai obéis.

- Où as-tu appris à simuler de cette façon ?

Saï rosit légèrement en détournant la tête.

- Je... je n'ai pas appris.

Sasuke sourit en frôlant l'entrejambe de son servant. Celui-ci frissonnait alors que son maître caressait son sexe à travers le tissu.

- J'ai de nouveaux ordres pour toi.

Saï haletait faiblement en serrant machinalement le drap entre ses doigts. Il aimait quand Sasuke se montrait aussi joueur. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il avait à dire :

- Tout ce que vous voudrez.

Sasuke sourit. Son petit Saï était à point à force de crier tout seul.

- Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire avec ta gorge.

Tout en parlant, le brun avait fait glisser sensuellement sa seconde main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Mais Saï aussi savait se montrer joueur.

- Avec ma bouche aussi ?

Comme réponse, le cadet renforça son étreinte sur la partie intime de son servant qui poussa un gémissement plaisant en fermant les yeux. Sasuke se pencha en avant et lui susurra :

- Tout ce que tu peux faire avec ça...

Il lui caressa le cou avant de remonter vers ses lèvres. Il inséra un doigt taquin dans sa bouche et caressa sa langue.

- Et avec tes cris.

Le concerné gémissait doucement en se tortillant sur place, peu habitué à avoir ce genre d'ordre. Mais après tout, si c'était ce que son maître voulait, c'est qu'il y avait beaucoup de plaisir à la clef, et ça, il ne passerait pas à côté. Il commença donc à mordiller le doigt qui s'était invité dans sa bouche. Sasuke se pourlécha les lèvres.

- Allume-moi Saï.

Le brun eut un sourire avant de lécher outrageusement le doigt de son maître. Ses lèvres glissaient sur lui comme s'il s'agissait dune autre partie de son corps. L'Uchiwa observait la scène avec envie. Saï léchait, suçotait et suçait complètement l'intrus en émettant des gémissements coquins. Sasuke suivait son parcourt des yeux. Il déglutit lorsque Saï commença à téter entièrement son doigt. Son membre commençait à se dresser, pressé de subir le même traitement. Le brun n'en pouvait déjà plus.

- Saï...

Le concerné devina ce qu'il devait faire, rapidement, ils échangèrent de place. Sasuke se retrouva assis sur le bord du lit et le servant s'agenouilla au sol pour avoir la tête au bon niveau. Joueur, il défit le bouton avec ses lèvres et fit descendre la braguette avec ses dents. Les mains de Sasuke tremblaient d'impatience alors que son servant faisait glisser le pantalon à ses chevilles. Il se pencha ensuite sans enlever le caleçon et ses lèvres vinrent jouer avec le membre au travers du tissus. Sasuke avait de plus en plus chaud alors que la bouche suçotait son sexe. Les sensations étaient différentes avec des vêtements, et ça plaisait beaucoup au maître qui commençait à gémir doucement.

Le servant dévisagea les suçons à l'intérieur des cuisses. Son maître n'était qu'à lui. Le servant avait beau bien aimé les Renard, il allait prouver qu'il était bien plus doué qu'eux.

Saï commença alors à lécher avidement le tissu comme s'il s'agissait d'une glace, et engloba totalement le membre en suçotant le caleçon. Il entendit son maître gémir, et doucement, il fit descendre le tissu. Sasuke fermait les yeux de plaisir. Il sentait les lèvres embrasser son membre et la langue jouer avec son gland. Les doigts de Saï commençaient à masser ses testicules alors qu'il plongeait brutalement sur lui, arrachant un cri de plaisir à son maître qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle action. Le servant remonta doucement avant de lécher le sexe tendu de long en large. Sasuke gémissait avant de sentir son membre être ravalé par la bouche de Saï. Celui-ci fit des mouvements extrêmement sensuels en suçotant la base de son sexe. Sa langue le parcourait de plus en plus rapidement. La bouche allait et venait vivement, faisait fortement gémir l'Uchiwa qui enlaça ses mains dans la chevelure du brun.

Sachant que son maître allait être à bout, Saï entama sa botte secrète et fit entrer le membre plus profondément encore. Sasuke gémit un grand coup. Son servant était en train de lui faire une gorge profonde, et dieu que c'était bon ! Entendant son maître pousser des cris aussi plaisants, Saï augmenta la cadence. Sasuke tremblait de plaisir en se laissant venir dans un profond gémissement. Le servant délivra le sexe de ses lèvres et releva la tête vers son maître.

- Dois-je avaler, Sasuke-Sama ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix coquine.

Le concerné le força à lever le menton plus haut. Appréciant les paroles de Saï, il lui lança un sourire pervers.

- Tout, susurra-t-il.

Le servant avala, laissant à Sasuke le plaisir de voir sa gorge bouger pour le lui confirmer, et se lécha les lèvres pour ne rien perdre. Étant totalement prit dans le jeu, Saï se releva un peu et posa son menton sur le ventre du brun en levant des petits yeux malicieux vers lui.

- Sasuke-Sama veut-il que je l'excite ?

Oh dieu ! Ce que le cadet pouvait aimer quand son servant jouait le jeu de cette manière ! Sasuke fit donc glisser sa main le long du dos de Saï, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

- Rend-moi bouillant, murmura-t-il.

Le concerné lui lança un sourire innocent en entrouvrant ses lèvres. Il commença par écarter les deux pans du Yukata, et embrassa le torse musclé en essayant d'ignorer les suçons qui s'y trouvaient. Après quoi il remonta tout doucement vers la clavicule de son maître. Il passa ses bras autour de ce torse qu'il aimait tant en poussant des petits gémissements plaisants. Sasuke rougissait de plaisir. Les sons qu'émettait son servant étaient plus que délicieux à entendre. Saï remonta alors le cou du brun en tortillant son bassin entre les jambes de son maître. Bien décidé à ne pas en rester là, le servant se redressa en finissant d'enlever sensuellement le Yukata ouvert. Après quoi il commença à haleter en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Saï retira son haut en rougissant comme si c'était Sasuke qui le lui enlevait. Il commença à gémir des _"ahhnn ! Sasuke-Sama !" _qui firent frissonner le concerné, alors que le servant se caressait sensuellement le torse. Ses mains descendirent vers son entrejambe encore couverte dans des gémissements plus forts et demandeurs. Il fit sensuellement glisser son pantalon au sol et grimpa à califourchon sur les jambes de Sasuke en bougeant son bassin de façon à frotter leurs deux sexes ensembles.

L'Uchiwa se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en appréciant cette nouvelle danse. Saï gémissait en allant vers son oreille. Il la lécha sensuellement avant de mordiller le parvis, faisant frissonner Sasuke qui en demandait plus. Joueur, le servant alla pousser ses gémissements sensuels en collant sa bouche près de son oreille.

- Sasuke-Sama, haa, plus...

L'Uchiwa fut parcouru d'un grand frisson. Dieu ce que Saï pouvait être excitant ! Mais il n'allait pas succomber tout de suite. Il fit glisser ses deux mains dans le dos du servant, qui gémit de plus belle, avant d'aller masser sensuellement son postérieur. Sasuke l'embrassa dans le cou avant d'aller lui susurrer tout bas dans le creux de l'oreille :

- Plus par ici...?

Saï poussa un gémissement de bien être avant de sentir les mains descendre bien plus bas sous le tissu pour caresser les bords de son intimité.

- ...Ou par là ?

Le servant simulait délicieusement bien. Il se tortilla sur place pour être dans une position plus confortable et propice au prochain traitement. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son maître avant de gémir :

- Oh oui ! Par là ! S'il vous plaît Sasuke-Sama !

Le concerné eut un grand sourire avant de presser le bout se son doigt contre la chair de Saï, qui commença à trembler légèrement d'impatience. Le brun continuait d'exciter son servant tout en lui retirant son caleçon d'une main joueuse. Sasuke s'enfonça en lui sans ménagement, provocant un gémissement plus fort à son serviteur. Faisant bouger sensuellement son doigt, le brun faisait sortir des sons plus naturels de la gorge de Saï. Mais celui-ci était bien décidé à jouer encore un peu et se reprit tant bien que mal. Il pencha la tête vers son maître et lui léchouilla le bord de l'oreille en haletant.

- Aaah ! Oui ! Plus !

Sasuke fit entrer un second doigt, qu'il fit bouger différemment à l'intérieur de son servant pour le faire gémir d'avantage. Coquin, il présenta l'index de son autre main à l'intimité.

- En veux-tu encore plus, Saï ?

Le concerné rougit avant de gémir très sensuellement près de l'oreille.

- Aaahh... Encore un s'il vous plaît, maître...

L'Uchiwa esquissa un large sourire. Lorsque Saï commençait à l'appeler "Maître", c'est qu'il était entré en transe. Il pouvait désormais lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait sans qu'il n'émette la moindre protestation. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient créés les règles. Mais comme le servant était un accroc du sexe, il lui arrivait souvent d'aller lui-même chercher Sasuke pour l'appeler à faire la fête. Un code qu'eux seuls comprenaient, même si Itachi commençait à voir clair dans leur jeu.

Le troisième doigt entra plus difficilement, mais en faisant crier le servant de plaisir. Sasuke s'amusa à élargir l'entrée tout en suçotant le cou sensible de Saï, qui ne simulait plus désormais. Les trois intrus bougeaient rapidement sous les halètements du brun qui s'empalait maintenant lui-même sur son maître. Les gémissements du servant avaient fait leur effet sur l'Uchiwa qui bandait de nouveau. Sasuke se laissa tomber en arrière et Saï se retrouva assis sur lui. Position idéale pour le brun qui décida de rouler sur le côté. Son servant étant maintenant sous lui, l'Uchiwa pouvait maintenant mieux agir. Il inséra ses doigts encore plus profondément en mordant un des tétons sensibles de son jouet. Saï écarta ses jambes en gémissant de plaisir.

Sasuke retira alors ses doigts et lui releva les jambes, trop excité par les sons que faisait son partenaire. Le servant aimait voir les muscles de son maître rouler sous sa peau lorsqu'il plongeait sur lui, ça l'excitait encore plus. L'Uchiwa entra brutalement en lui, faisant crier Saï de plaisir et de surprise mélangé. Celui-ci commença à serrer les draps en gémissant de plus en plus fortement au fur et à mesure que Sasuke allait et venait.

Les rares personnes, dont Itachi, qui repassèrent devant la chambre ne purent que penser un _"encore ?!"_ en plaignant le servant pour ses deux heures de sport intensif. Et les gardes récemment postés à la porte (forcés par Fugaku) avaient virés au rouge en ayant entendu le thème du jeu. Saï, lui, était heureux que son maître aille beaucoup mieux aussi rapidement. Il n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Transpirant à grosses gouttes, haletant et gémissant fortement, le servant se sentait merveilleusement bien, et son maître en était content. Saï commençait à ne plus arriver à penser et son corps se cabrait tout seul de plaisir lorsque Sasuke heurtait sa prostate. Il poussa un grand cri de jouissance alors que son dos se décollait des draps rendus humides de sueur. Son maître vint en lui quelques instants plus tard dans un gémissement que Saï aimait beaucoup entendre.

Le servant était dans un état d'esprit brumeux, allongé faiblement sur le lit, et reprenait difficilement sa respiration alors que l'Uchiwa se laissa glisser à ses côtés, haletant fortement sous l'effort. Saï se tourna difficilement et posa sa tête sur le torse de Sasuke. Il était heureux que son maître ait réussit à lui faire l'amour après ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais dans un sens, il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Après quelques secondes, il remarqua que le brun avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre sa respiration. Et ce n'était pas dans son habitude, car il était souvent prêt à le reprendre une deuxième fois. Mais jamais il n'avait suffoqué de cette manière. L'Uchiwa, lui, était en train de se demander ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Saï se redressa et vit Sasuke se frotter douloureusement les yeux. Il eut un affreux pincement au cœur. Et si son maître n'avait en réalité pas été prêt à recommencer ? Que les souvenir de cette nuit là étaient en train de revenir ? Le servant s'en voulait de le voir dans cet état. Pensant qu'il pleurait, Saï se pencha vers lui pour lui embrasser le front pour le rassurer. Mais lorsqu'il fut assez près du visage de son maître, il remarqua des traces rouges et fraîches sur l'avant-bras qu'il frottait contre ses yeux.

- Sasuke-Sama ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Un gémissement de douleur lui répondit. Le servant déglutit et posa doucement ses mains sur le visage de son maître en essayant de garder son calme.

- Laissez-moi voir...

Sasuke réussit à se calmer un peu et retira son bras de son visage. Saï ne vit que le sang qui s'écoulait de ses yeux, tâchant son visage et quelques mèches qui se trouvaient sur le passage du liquide. Le servant commença à trembler, prit de panique.

- Gardes... murmura-t-il avant de crier. GARDES !

La panique de sa voix les fit immédiatement réagir. Ils entrèrent en hâte en ayant peur que le jeune Uchiwa n'ait encore fait une crise. Ils restèrent figés sur place en le voyant gémir de douleur, nu, et avec du sang plein le visage.

- Allez chercher un médecin ! Un médecin ! Leur hurla un Saï en pleurs avant de se repencher vers son maître.

Il le prit dans ses bras en murmurant des mots doux alors que le brun avait de nouveau plaqué son bras sur son visage. Il avait mal. Terriblement mal. Un des deux gardes se mit à courir vers le salon. Tandis que l'autre assistait à la scène, impuissant. Le servant rabattit très vite une couverture sur son maître pour cacher sa nudité.

- Saï... Fais arrêter ça... gémit douloureusement Sasuke. Arrêtes ça...!

Dans le salon, Itachi et ses parents virent un garde sous le choc arriver en haletant parce qu'il avait courut. Il balbutia des mots incompréhensibles entre deux souffles, mais suffisamment clairs pour que les Uchiwa comprirent l'urgence :

- Sasuke-Sama... Yeux... Docteur...!

Itachi se jeta immédiatement sur le téléphone alors que les deux parents accouraient à la chambre de leur fils. Fugaku y entra d'un pas vif alors que les plaintes de Sasuke s'entendaient de loin.

- Eloignes-toi de mon fils !

Saï, pétrifié de voir le père avec autant de colère, voulait relâcher Sasuke, mais celui-ci l'agrippait comme une bouée. Mikoto parvint à le faire lâcher et emmena le servant un peu plus loin. Sous le choc et pensant qu'ils allaient l'accuser, le brun commença à balbutier en paniquant :

- J'ai rien fait ! Je... Je sais pas comment... ! J'ai rien fait, sanglota-t-il.

Mikoto lui posa un drap sur les épaules et l'emmena en dehors de la chambre.

- Je sais Saï, ce n'est pas de ta faute, souffla-t-elle. Calme-toi.

Itachi arriva à ce moment-là pour voir le servant les mains et le torse couverts de sang, gémissant qu'il n'y était pour rien. Son état de panique était presque effrayant. L'aîné entra dans la chambre, non sans déglutir, où son père tentait de calmer Sasuke. Jamais encore Itachi n'avait vu Fugaku aussi protecteur.

- Le médecin arrive, fit-il en voulant avancer.

Son père l'en dissuada très vite :

- Ne rentre pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça !

- Mais, père... balbutia Itachi en entendant les sanglots douloureux de son frère.

Il ne voyait que les mouvements faibles et crispés des jambes de Sasuke sous les draps. Le haut de son corps était caché par le dos large de leur père. Le cadet semblait lutter péniblement, il était comme agonisant. Un de ses bras tomba sur le côté, dans son champ de vision, laissant l'aîné voir le sang étalé anarchiquement sur l'avant-bras de son frère. Itachi se sentit pâlir sur place. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait voir du sang et entendre des pleurs, et il connaissait bien la torture du Sharingan. Et pour cause il n'en avait parlé à personne. Comment expliquer à ses proches ce genre de chose ? Surtout depuis cette fameuse nuit de ses dix huit ans ? Les gémissements de Sasuke tirèrent Itachi de ses vieux souvenirs.

- Sors ! Répéta son père.

Se résignant alors qu'il voulait aider son cadet malgré la peur de voir son état, Itachi recula jusqu'à ce que son dos ne heurte le mur du couloir. Mikoto avait confiée Saï à un autre servant et s'approcha de lui alors que les cris de Sasuke l'avaient figé sur place. Tout ça c'était à cause de ce Renard !

- Itachi, fit-elle en saisissant son bras. Viens... Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire.

Oui, il le savait très bien. Elle l'entraîna dans le salon, loin des plaintes terrifiantes qui faisaient surgir ses plus mauvais souvenirs. Mikoto avait beau toujours avoir su garder son sang froid, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. L'aîné pensa que son père devait avoir une force mentale en acier pour supporter de voir son fils dans cet état. Les cris de ses victimes n'avaient jamais dérangé Itachi, mais ceux de son frère étaient différents.

Le docteur arriva très vite et alla directement dans la chambre du cadet. Fugaku lui expliqua brièvement la situation et il commença à examiner Sasuke. Son père dû lui tenir les bras pour éviter qu'il ne frappe quelqu'un. Le médecin lui injecta rapidement de la morphine avant de sortir de quoi nettoyer les yeux sanglants du cadet. La scène avait prit une tournure de torture horriblement sadique. Le docteur était obligé d'ouvrir les yeux pour y faire tomber des gouttes d'une solution aqueuse salée pour nettoyer la plaie. Mais la membrane qui recouvrait ses pupilles étaient presque à vif, et Sasuke se mit à hurler de douleur. Il n'y a rien de pire que du sel sur une plaie.

Fugaku serrait fortement les mains de son fils en serrant les dents. Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens et il fallait agir rapidement. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas attendre que la morphine fasse effet. Lorsque les pupilles cessèrent de saigner, Sasuke ne gémissait presque plus. Ses larmes avaient aidé à nettoyer les micro-plaies de ses yeux et l'antidouleur avait déjà bien entamé sa progression dans son système nerveux. Le médecin lui nettoya le visage avant de lui bander les yeux. Fugaku et lui poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Ils savaient que ça allait sûrement recommencer le lendemain. Ainsi, le médecin familial proposa de rester au manoir pour pouvoir soigner régulièrement Sasuke. Le père accepta en remettant les couvertures sur son fils, qui s'était endormit en tremblant.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Itachi était sous le choc. Il avait fait l'erreur de vouloir remonter pour aider à soigner son petit frère et avait entendu ses hurlements de douleur. Il était redescendu presque aussi rapidement, tétanisé. Ils étaient maintenant sûrs que Sasuke était bel et bien en train de développer le Sharingan.

Loin des discussions importantes sur l'état de santé du cadet Uchiwa, la garde rapprochée de ce dernier s'était rassemblée. Ils savaient tous ce qui était en train d'arriver à Sasuke. L'un d'entre eux prit la parole :

- Vous pensez qu'il faut en informer Naruto-san ?

- Tu veux qu'il rapplique ici ? Ça ne servirait à rien, et il serait constamment inquiet pour lui, répondit un autre.

- Il vaut mieux attendre demain que Sasuke-Sama aille mieux, reprit un troisième. On ne peut pas le laisser sans nouvelles de Naruto-san plus longtemps. Il sera plus détendu quand il lira sa lettre, non ?

Le premier croisa les bras.

- Comment veux-tu qu'il lise avec les yeux bandés ?

Le troisième baissa la tête, confus de sa bêtise.

- On peut toujours le faire à sa place, fit le quatrième espion.

Les autres le regardèrent. Après tout, le style d'écriture de Naruto ne peut tromper personne. Il n'y a que lui qui puisse transmettre sa façon d'être aussi puissamment sur un bout de papier. Sasuke n'aurait pas de mal à les croire s'il est obligé de garder un bandeau autour des yeux. Ils acquiescèrent en silence avant de retourner à leur poste.

De son côté, Fugaku, qui avait entendu la conversation, partit à l'écart et décrocha son téléphone.

21° étage de l'hôtel :

Naruto se réveilla en sueur à minuit, prit de panique. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il avait une mauvaise impression, une très mauvaise impression. Il avait envie de courir au manoir des Uchiwa. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait très peur pour Sasuke. Il voulu se relever et vit que son parrain était adossé au mur, juste à côté de son lit. Il le regarda, interrogateur alors que le vieil homme le fixait, les sourcils froncés.

- Jiraya ? Demanda-t-il, haletant.

Le concerné s'approcha de lui et lui passa une main sur le front. Il trouva son neveux bouillant et lui souffla de se taire. Il s'assied sur le rebord du lit.

- Tu es inquiet pour Sasuke ?

Naruto hocha la tête en se demandant s'il avait rêvé et parlé dans son sommeil. Il commença à redouter ce qu'allait lui dire son parrain.

- Tu as de bonnes raisons de l'être. Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose sur les Uchiwa. C'est un secret que j'ai apprit il y a bien longtemps. Vois-tu Madara Uchiwa et moi nous nous connaissions bien dans le temps.

Le Renard écoutait le discours du vieil homme, les yeux écarquillés, alors qu'il lui expliquait ce secret. Un choc ? Le Sharingan ? Le blond commençait un peu à comprendre. Inconsciemment, il aurait déclenché cette maladie chez Sasuke. Seuls quelques mots suffirent à le faire culpabiliser : douleurs atroces. Naruto déglutit :

- Mais, Oji-san, il n'y a pas eut de choc. Il était d'accord.

Jiraya soupira.

- Penses-tu vraiment que Sasuke, qui n'a jamais eut d'amour de sa vie, n'allait pas être changé par ton "intervention" ?

Le blond baissa les yeux. C'était de sa faute si l'Uchiwa allait souffrir. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il plaqua ses genoux contre son torse.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Demanda-t-il en sanglotant.

Jiraya lui passa une main dans les cheveux pour le rassurer. Mais reprit plus gravement.

- Ecoutes-moi bien, Naruto. Tu es la personne qui à déclenché cette maladie, c'est un fait. Mais tu vas en recevoir une partie toi aussi, et ce dès que vous vous reverrez droit dans les yeux. Ça va te faire un choc terrible et tu t'évanouiras pour quelques jours. Seulement, si tu le revois pendant que son Sharingan se développe, ça raccourcira son temps de mutation de plus de moitié. C'est une chance que ce soit toi qui l'ais déclenché, car Madara, lui, n'avait pas cette solution de rechange étant donné que ce qui l'avait choqué n'était pas vivant.

Naruto écoutait son parrain. Il était heureux de pouvoir aider Sasuke. Il lui devait ça, c'était de sa faute ! Il devait l'aider à tout prix. Il restait seulement le problème de l'évanouissement.

- Comment faire alors ?

La détermination de son neveu fit sourire le vieil homme. Il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles, Naruto aimait fortement cet Uchiwa.

- Ce n'est pas tout Naruto. Tu dois t'attendre à des effets secondaires. Tu en a déjà un.

Le blond haussa un sourcil en interrogeant Jiraya du regard.

- Tu sais quand tu dois aller l'aider. C'est sûrement à cause de ce que tu as pensé à ce moment-là. Tu souhaitais aider Sasuke, le sortir de son état de torpeur, faire de lui quelqu'un de vivant. Et parallèlement, Sasuke pourra faire quelque chose qui sera en lien avec ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là.

Les yeux de Naruto brillaient. Il était aux anges. Pouvoir aller au secours de Sasuke était son plus grand souhait. Il bondit hors de son lit. Il n'avait pas besoin de se poser la question : il voulait le faire à tout prix ! Quitte à rester évanouis plusieurs jours !

- Oji-san ! Il faut qu'on y aille !

Le parrain sourit en sortant son portable. Le blond haussa les sourcils en le voyant composer un numéro.

- Fugaku m'a demandé lui-même de t'en parler.

Naruto était sur le cul. Son parrain et le chef des Uchiwa se connaissent ?! Celui-ci ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps avant de répondre.

- Fugaku-san, nous venons immédiatement.

* * *

* au Japon, le 21ème étage porte malheur, un peu comme le 13 l'est pour nous.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour, bonsoir, bon appétit !

Me voilà avec le chapitre 3 ! Etant un peu forcé d'être assise chez moi à cause d'un foutu ongle incarné, je vous livre ce chapitre en avance. Y'a un point positif dans mon isolement *rires*

Vos rewiew m'ont fait super plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous pensez de mes chapitres, j'accepte bien les critiques, ça permet d'avancer :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 3 :

Gaara conduisait sa Lamborghini flambant neuve à travers la ville. Jiraya était assis à ses côtés alors que Naruto était à l'arrière. Ils allaient au manoir Uchiwa pour soigner Sasuke. Le roux avait eut beaucoup de mal à croire l'histoire que son parrain lui avait raconté en chemin et n'avait pas arrêté de dévisager son cousin. Si seulement il avait réussit à retenir ses pulsions, ils n'en seraient pas là ! En plus il était là pour ramener Naruto en voiture après son évanouissement. Quelle tache ingrate ! Il le laisserait bien aux Uchiwa. Le concerné stressait d'ailleurs comme un malade sur la plage arrière. Plus ils s'approchaient du manoir, plus il se sentait mal.

Il redoutait aussi la réaction des Uchiwa en le voyant. Itachi aurait probablement envie de l'assassiner s'il ne dormait pas. Jiraya lui avait pourtant assuré que seul Fugaku et Mikoto étaient debout. En arrivant près de leur destination, Naruto se ratatina dans son siège. Il se faisait tout petit, et il avait bien raison. Passer par le portail principal de la maison lui faisait bizarre vu qu'il avait franchis ses murs sans autorisations. Les quelques rares gardes qui se trouvaient dans la cour lui étaient inconnu, et il régnait un calme plat aux abords du manoir. Fugaku les attendait, seul, en face de l'entrée. Naruto déglutit, ce qui fit lever les yeux de Gaara au ciel.

Fugaku avait dit à Jiraya qu'il avait expliqué ce qu'était le Sharingan à Sasuke lorsqu'il avait reprit conscience, une heure plus tôt. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs été surprit d'entendre que son fils le savait déjà, par espionnage, et lui en voulait de le lui avoir caché. Sur quoi il s'était rendormit sans demander son reste.

Les Renards sortirent de la voiture et Naruto gardait les yeux rivés vers le sol, mal à l'aise. Le regard que lui lançait le chef des Uchiwa aurait put le fusiller sur place. C'est en se faisant tout petit, et à moitié caché derrière son parrain, que le blond avança vers le manoir. Fugaku et Jiraya se serrèrent la main en silence, ce qui perturba un peu les deux cousins, qui étaient vraiment en train de se demander ce que c'était que ce délire.

- Alors voici donc Naruto... fit le brun en posant son regard sur le concerné.

Celui-ci était en train de reculer, mais Gaara le poussa en avant. Le renard s'inclina en hâte.

- Je suis désolé ! Fit-il précipitamment.

Fugaku leva un sourcil, intrigué.

- Va plutôt dire ça à mon fils.

Prenant son courage a deux mains, Naruto releva la tête. L'Uchiwa vit beaucoup de détermination dans ses yeux.

- Je suis venu l'aider, lança-t-il. Je ne veux pas le voir souffrir d'avantage !

Le brun fronça les sourcils et Jiraya se pencha un peu vers lui. Il chuchota très bas :

- Fugaku-san, j'ai comme l'impression que mon neveu est très amoureux...

- J'avais remarqué... Grogna-t-il. Mon fils n'avait pas l'air spécialement dérangé par ta visite nocturne, lança-t-il au blond.

Celui-ci piqua un fard en se grattant nerveusement la tête. L'Uchiwa reprit :

- Allons-y. J'ai personnellement veillé à ce que personne ne soit au courant de votre venue. Surtout pas Itachi, il désire ardemment à te faire payer ça. Et il a de bonnes raisons.

Naruto sembla rétrécir encore plus. Il balbutia un "désolé" triste, avant de suivre le chef de famille. Tout était silencieux dans le manoir. Ils croisèrent quelques gardes qui les dévisagèrent, surtout le blond qui se faisait minuscule. Ceux de la garde de Sasuke étaient postés près de sa porte. Ils s'inclinèrent à leur venue. Fugaku soupira en les désignant.

- Vos quatre espions ne sont guère discrets. Je les ais découverts hier soir en train de parler d'une certaine lettre de Naruto à l'intention de mon fils.

Les quatre concernés s'excusèrent en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

- Quatre ans sans se faire repérer, c'est plutôt pas mal, risqua Naruto.

- Ils ne vous obéissent plus désormais, annonça froidement le brun en ignorant la remarque. J'ai veillé à ce qu'ils soient uniquement aux ordres de Sasuke.

- Oui, je m'en doutais, souffla le blond.

Jiraya se planta devant lui.

- Naruto, tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Le concerné hocha la tête. Fugaku ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer. Sasuke semblait dormir, mais en réalité, il faisait semblant. Il était intrigué et avait cru entendre la voix du blond. Peut être délirait-il encore à cause de la morphine. Le chef de la famille fit signe au Renard d'avancer. Ce que Naruto fit le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller le brun en sursaut. Il grimpa sur le lit et s'agenouilla aux côtés de Sasuke. Celui-ci était trop fatigué pour se défendre de quoi que ce soit et remua un peu pour signifier qu'on le dérangeait. Naruto observa le bandeau qui lui couvrait les yeux un moment, culpabilisant car il avait eut très mal par sa faute. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue en murmurant :

- Sasuke...

Le concerné crut mal entendre et ne réagit pas tout de suite. Seulement, la main chaude était bel et bien posée sur sa joue. Les trois spectateurs étaient en train de craindre une mauvaise réaction du brun et retenaient leur respiration. Le cadet se tourna vers le blond en grognant et se retrouva la tête posé sur ses genoux. Naruto eut un sourire avant de l'appeler d'une voix plus claire :

- Sasuke, réveilles-toi.

Non, décidément le brun n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait bel et bien entendu. Il se releva maladroitement, le blond l'aida en lui soutenant les épaules.

- Naruto ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Le concerné s'avança et l'enlaça un peu.

- Salut beau brun, lui susurra-t-il.

Combien de fois en ces deux derniers jours avait-il rêvé d'avoir le Renard près de lui ? Des centaines. Ses pensées étaient constamment fixées sur lui. Mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, Sasuke avait l'esprit un peu trop embrumé et murmura :

- On a vraiment dû me donner une grosse dose de morphine...

Naruto se mit à rire nerveusement avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

- Je suis vraiment là, Sasuke.

Le concerné sembla comprendre et s'écria :

- Où ça ?!

Le blond lui saisit les mains et les lui plaça sur ses joues.

- Juste là.

Sasuke lui caressa doucement le visage. Trop heureux qu'il soit enfin revenu.

- Là ? Fit-il innocemment.

Naruto acquiesça. Il sentit la main droite s'enlever de sa joue et ne tilta que trop tard. Le coup de poing qu'il se mangea manqua de le faire tomber du lit. Il s'écroula sur le côté, à moitié sonné. Faisant au passage sursauter les trois spectateurs qui se disaient que ça devait vraiment faire très mal.

- ça c'est pour être partit ! Lui cria le brun.

Le blond se massa la mâchoire, à moitié allongé.

- Mais... balbutia-t-il.

Il fut coupé par le brun qui l'avait plaqué sur la couette à l'aveuglette.

- Et ça c'est pour être revenu, lui susurra-t-il.

Sasuke s'avança et l'embrassa timidement mais content d'avoir trouvé sa bouche du premier coup. Naruto piqua un énorme fard, surprit, avant de se libérer et de passer ses bras autour de Sasuke. Celui-ci décida d'approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues commençaient à jouer ensemble lorsqu'ils entendirent un raclement de gorge derrière eux. Le brun se releva, mécontent d'être interrompu.

- Qui est là ?

- Ton père, fit-il durement. Désolé Sasuke, mais tu vas devoir attendre avant de pouvoir faire ça avec lui. Nous avons une autre priorité bien plus importante pour l'instant.

Il y eut un moment de blanc avant que le brun ne grogne un "j'en doute" avant de replonger sur Naruto. Le concerné était assez gêné de se faire attaquer de cette manière alors que sa famille se trouvait dans la pièce, tandis que son amant ne l'était absolument pas. Le blond parvint à le faire reculer un peu en protestant :

- Sasuke, attends ! Aïe, fais gaffe à mon bleu !

Le concerné resta éloigné quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Bleu ?

- Ben oui tu sais : ton coup de genoux. Grimaça le blond en se massant le ventre.

Le brun fronça les sourcils avant d'avoir un rictus amusé.

- Oh, si ce n'est que ça, je vais te soigner, fit-il en commençant à vouloir lui retirer sa chemise.

Les trois spectateurs se sentirent soudainement très fatigués.

- Quoi ?! S'écria Naruto. Sasuke je suis content que tu pense à t'excuser, mais là ce n'est pas le moment ! Attends !

- Non, fit-il sèchement avant d'aller l'embrasser dans le cou.

Le Renard se retint de gémir en se tortillant. Fugaku soupira.

- Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as fait un effort de ce type ?

Le brun grogna en se collant au blond. Oui bien sûr, après avoir joué avec Saï ses yeux s'étaient mis à pisser le sang. Saleté de Sharingan ! Et ça allait recommencer s'il prenait sauvagement son Naruto ? Alors que son fessier bien rebondit l'attirait fortement ? Ah non hein ! Le concerné lui caressa gentiment la joue.

- Je suis là pour te soigner, Sasuke. Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire, après quoi tu n'auras mal que deux ou trois jours à peine au lieu de plusieurs semaines.

Ah donc son blond aussi savait ?!

- Comment t'es au courant ? Grogna-t-il, vexé d'être mit à l'écart.

Naruto sourit.

- Je viens de l'apprendre, ton père à gentiment dis à mon parrain de venir, rigola-t-il nerveusement. Il est là d'ailleurs, avec mon cousin.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils et décida de s'asseoir. Il y avait une solution pour le soigner ? Et c'est Naruto qui pouvait le faire ? Dans un sens c'était plutôt logique. Jiraya s'avança et expliqua la situation. Le brun avait croisé les bras, non content que son blond soit obligé de s'évanouir alors qu'il le désirait ardemment. Il tourna la tête vers lui.

- Donc si tu me regardes dans les yeux, ça marchera ?

- Oui, c'est de ma faute si tu es comme ça, alors... Fit-il tristement. Et puis, on se reverra quand on sera guérit !

Fugaku leva les yeux au ciel. Si ces deux là ne se sautaient pas dessus la semaine prochaine, c'était un véritable miracle ! Le brun resta déçu de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il avait prévu, et de devoir attendre avant de revoir le blond. Il soupira avant de commencer à défaire son bandeau. Il garda la tête baissée en ouvrant les yeux, pour profiter d'avoir Naruto à ses côtés. Sa vision était floue et il mit une bonne minute à retrouver une vue normale. Le blond regardait ailleurs pour la même raison, et sentit le front du brun se poser sur son épaule. Non, décidément, il ne voulait pas revoir Naruto si c'était pour qu'il s'évanouisse.

Celui-ci lui caressa le derrière de la tête et le força à le regarder. Lorsque Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui, il vit deux orbes profondément noirs. À cet instant, il ne comprit plus rien. Les deux yeux sombres se mirent à rougir subitement. Il était comme absorbé par eux. Les pupilles brillaient étrangement et trois virgules noires s'incrustèrent dans le rouge sanglant de ses yeux. Alors, lentement, elles devinrent rouges et se séparèrent en deux pour former un genre de pentacle arrondis, l'arrière fond changea aussi de couleur pour devenir noir. Les cercles semblaient encore plus envoutants que le dessin de base et Naruto ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de celui du brun. Son esprit s'était focalisé sur Sasuke. Il allait merveilleusement bien et ne sentit même pas flancher. L'Uzumaki se sentait comme sur un petit nuage, il planait littéralement, envoûté par les pupilles de Sasuke. Il remarqua que ses propres yeux devenaient flous. Sa tempe battit violemment d'un coup sec, l'image du brun se brouilla rapidement, et il tomba en avant.

De son côté Sasuke était en train d'observer les pupilles océans du blond. Il profitait de cet instant mais sentait bien que ses yeux pulsaient violemment. Il dû les faire cligner plusieurs fois pour se reprendre. Il vit ceux de Naruto devenir brumeux avant de se fendre littéralement en deux, tel un animal. Ils restèrent seulement ainsi quelques millièmes de secondes, et le brun crut qu'il avait mal vu. Naruto tomba alors lourdement dans ses bras, inconscient. Stupéfait, Sasuke tomba en arrière avec un petit cri de surprise. Il faut dire que le blond faisait son poids-mort à cause de son évanouissement.

- ça a marché ? Demanda Gaara en haussant un sourcil.

Le brun ne répondit pas et commença à secouer le renard pour le réveiller, un chouïa paniqué à cause de la raideur du corps qui l'écrasait.

- Naruto ? Hey Naruto ! Mais réveilles-toi ! S'écria-t-il sous la panique.

Surpris, le petit groupe avisa un Uchiwa en mode « mais non ! Je n'avais pas prévus de faire ça après ! » En train de secouer Naruto comme un prunier en répétant sans cesse qu'il devait se réveiller. Fugaku se sentit soudainement très fatigué et tenta une approche.

- Sasuke, on t'avait dis que c'est ce qui allait arriver, alors ne fais pas ton enfant gâté et lâche ce blond.

- HORS DE QUESTION ! Gronda-t-il en le serrant encore plus contre lui.

Le chef des Yakuzas soupira longuement alors que Jiraya lui tapotait l'épaule d'un air compatissant. Le brun se tourna vers lui.

- Reprend ton neveu et pars. Je ne t'ai jamais vu et je ne connais pas la raison du rétablissement de mon fils, fit-il sèchement.

Jiraya eut un petit rire. Fugaku détestait demander de l'aide, et surtout à lui, alors on peut dire qu'il tenait vraiment à son fils. Seulement, le fils en question était limite en train de feuler dans sa direction pour l'empêcher d'approcher et de lui retirer son Naruto. Gaara regarda son oncle, puis Sasuke, puis son cousin, et encore son oncle, avant de soupirer.

- Je dois vraiment aller le récupérer ? Parce que je n'ai pas l'impression que Sasuke-san me laissera faire... Et il cogne dur. J'ai un important devoir en Psychanalyse demain vous savez... Je n'ai pas enfin de le rater pour un mal de tête ou un bras cassé. Et puis...

- A MOI ! Gronda le brun alors que le roux s'approchait.

Tous haussèrent les sourcils. Le père fit une moue menaçante en direction de Sasuke, qui fronçait les sourcils, pour lui dire d'arrêter ses conneries. Le brun en question fit voler son réveil en direction de Gaara, qui l'esquiva de justesse. Le pauvre réveil s'explosa contre le mur.

- Mais ça ne va pas ?! Cria-t-il en reculant le plus loin possible du fou furieux qui retenait son cousin. Jiaraya-san, on ne peut vraiment pas le lui laisser ? Parce que là je ne m'approche plus de lui !

- Tu veux le voir mort demain ? Rétorqua le vieil homme.

Le roux grogna pour lui même. Pendant ce temps, Fugaku tapotait le côté d'une seringue pour permettre au liquide qu'elle contenait d'être bien en place. Les deux Renards l'avisèrent, surpris. Celui-ci s'expliqua.

- Sasuke est sous morphine et en colère. Vu que je ne sais pas comment il réagira quand Naruto lui sera enlevé, je préfère qu'il dorme...

- Mais c'est ton fils ! S'indigna Jiraya. Comment tu peux lui faire ça ?!

- C'est pour son bien, répondit-il d'un air blasé.

En vérité, il en avait surtout plus qu'assez de supporter les sautes d'humeurs de Sasuke. Il s'avança un peu sous le regard méfiant de son fils et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Sasuke, tu le laisses partir. Il doit aller à l'hôpital.

Le concerné grogna en gardant le blond bien serré contre lui.

- Une fois, commença-t-il, menaçant.

Le brun fronça les sourcils avec un mouvement de recul et raffermit son étreinte. Il détestait qu'on le prenne pour un gamin.

- Deux fois.

- Non ! Répondit le fils en lui lançant un regard noir.

Fugaku haussa les épaules et soupira.

- Trois.

En voyant la seringue se rapprocher, Sasuke eut un grand moment de panique. Il recula brusquement et activa ses Sharingans sans vraiment le vouloir. Personne ne le remarqua car seul Naruto est capable de les voir.

- éloignes-toi !

- Sasuke, gronda le père comme un avertissement.

Le concerné sentait que quelque chose clochait. Ses yeux le piquaient et il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Son père était une menace, mais ce n'était pas de ça qu'il avait peur. Ses Sharingans lui disaient d'agir. Une sueur froide coula le long de sa nuque.

- Je t'ai dis de t'éloigner ! S'écria-t-il avec une pointe de panique.

Les gardes entrèrent alors, inquiets d'entendre leur maître avec un ton de voix pareil. Fugaku eut un moment d'hésitation. Oui, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il héla un des gardes et désigna son fils.

- Toi, va le tenir. Il ne veut pas laisser le Renard partir.

Le concerné hocha la tête et s'avança. Sasuke réagit au quart de tour mais ferma les yeux que trop tard. L'homme resta immobile quelques secondes, sous le choc, avant de s'effondrer, inconscient. Un des yeux de Sasuke laissa une fine larme de sang couler sur sa joue.

- J'ai dis de ne pas approcher ! S'exclama-t-il pour justifier ce qui venait de se passer.

Gaara écarquillait les yeux sous la surprise. Il n'avait pas bougé ! Sasuke n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et le garde était tombé comme une vulgaire mouche ! Son coéquipier s'était penché vers lui et avait tâté son pouls. Il vivait. Fugaku posa la seringue sur la table de chevet et s'approcha de son fils le plus calmement possible. Sasuke gardait ses yeux fermés, conscient que ça pourrait arriver une nouvelle fois. Le père en profita pour reprendre sa seringue. Il n'allait pas laisser passer cette occasion. Le brun ne sentit même pas la piqûre et s'endormit dans la seconde.

A son réveil, Sasuke avait un atroce mal de crâne, et il devait être pas très loin de 14 heures. Il ne souvenait pas très bien de la veille. Avait-il inventé l'apparition de Naruto à cause de la morphine ? Il se massa nerveusement la nuque et sentit un petit trou. Fronçant les sourcils, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, non sans se demander pourquoi son réveil était en pièce détachées, et se regarda dans le miroir. C'était une trace de piqûre. La scène lui revint alors entièrement en mémoire. Naruto, les Renards, son père qui avait essayé de l'endormir, le garde inconscient, ses Sharingans. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Naruto était en train d'endurer sa souffrance dans un hôpital quelconque. Il était dans le coma à l'heure qu'il est, et Sasuke se surprit à se demander s'il allait bien.

Tout ça pour une nuit sensuelle.

Ce n'était pas juste.

Sasuke serra les poings sous la colère et releva les yeux vers son reflet. Son visage, à cet instant, était terrifiant. Son expression semblait être des plus diaboliques. Un mélange de colère et de satisfaction qui le glaça sur place. Il se vit devenir surprit par lui même en reculant brutalement. Était-ce vraiment lui ? Il soupira pour se calmer. La colère le rendait effrayant, plus qu'il ne le pensait. Et après il s'étonnait de l'expression terrifiée qu'abordaient ses victimes ?

Il regarda une nouvelle fois son reflet mais ne vit rien de spécial. Il décida d'aller s'habiller et de descendre. Il avait très faim, et il fallait qu'il parle à son père. Il devait savoir tout ce qu'on lui cachait sur le Sharingan, sur leurs actions, et ce de quoi on le protégeait. Il croisa Itachi qui semblait désintéressé par le journal télévisé. A son apparition, son grand-frère se jeta presque sur lui et l'enlaça brutalement.

- Sasuke ! Tu te sens mieux ?! Tes yeux ça va ?! Tu as encore mal ?!

Le cadet resta stupéfait quelques secondes et cligna des yeux en avisant son frère. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça déjà ? Ah oui. Ses Sharingans qui ont gâchés le second round de sa partie de jambe en l'air avec Saï. Le brun grimaça en se souvenant de la douleur qu'il avait dû endurer la veille.

- ça va, je n'ai pas mal...

Itachi soupira de soulagement avant d'enfin lâcher son frère. Sasuke se souvint alors qu'il n'était pas censé savoir ce qu'il avait et se gratta nerveusement la tête.

- je ne me souviens pas de tout, j'ai dû m'évanouir... Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en se dirigeant vers le frigo. Le médecin a dit quelque chose ? Parce que je ne pense pas que ce genre de truc soit très courant.

Itachi pâlit un instant et ne répondit pas. Sasuke feignit la surprise et l'inquiétude en posant la bouteille de lait sur le plan de travail.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il. C'est mortel ?

L'aîné cligna des yeux un instant avant de répondre.

- Hein ? Mais bien sûr que non !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils avant de continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

Itachi s'approcha de son jeune frère et regarda derrière lui, comme pour vérifier que personne n'allait l'entendre.

- Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre tout à l'heure, je dois te parler, chuchota-t-il très bas.

Le brun se retint de sourire, car il savait pertinemment ce qui allait lui être annoncé, et haussa les sourcils.

- Ok, mais pourquoi tu chuchotes ?

Itachi soupira. Il y a des fois où Sasuke agissait vraiment comme un enfant.

- Je n'ai pas très envie que père entende ce que je vais te dire. C'est un secret.

- T'as des secrets toi ? Fit-il, sarcastique. Oh mais oui je sais ! Rôh... T'as une copine ?

L'aîné eut un mouvement de recul, incrédule, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu me vois sérieusement avec une fille ?!

- ben... Pourquoi pas ?

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel avec une mine de dégoût. Plus gay qu'Itachi, tu meures ! Sasuke ricana, fier de sa connerie.

- Je rigolais. Tu crois vraiment que père ne veux pas me dire ce que j'ai ?

Itachi hocha la tête.

- J'ai un doute, mais je pense que oui.

Le cadet sirota son verre de lait en fronçant les sourcils et se dirigea vers le placard. Dieu ce qu'il avait la dalle ! Itachi s'éclipsa alors que son frère prenait une pille monstrueuse de Pancakes et le pot de Nutella. Heureusement que les Uchiwa ne grossissent pas : même en mangeant n'importe quoi ils gardent la ligne. Il y a des médecins qui essayent de faire perdre du poids à leurs patients, mais celui des Uchiwa à tendance à les gronder pour qu'ils en prennent. En contrepartie, ils gardent une silhouette très fine qui les oblige à faire constamment des efforts pour avoir une musculature convenable. D'où la force de Sasuke qui n'aime pas sa maigreur. D'après lui, ça fait « frêle » et donc « faible ». Ses gardes peuvent d'ailleurs confirmer qu'il n'est pas du tout faible, loin de là.

Sasuke venait juste de finir son petit déjeuné lorsqu'il vit Saï dans l'encadré de la porte. Celui-ci était bien plus pâle que d'habitude et n'osait pas entrer. Encore traumatisé de la veille, il avait toujours l'impression que la douleur de son maître était de sa faute. Le brun l'avisa un instant avant de lui demander d'entrer. Le servant obéis, mais en longeant les murs, prêt à partir en courant. Sasuke s'avança lentement vers lui, conscient que sa maladie avait dû lui faire un grand choc. Il était prêt à parier que personne ne lui avait dit pour les Sharingans. Il tendit une main vers son visage, Saï y vit une menace et ferma instinctivement les yeux en attendant un coup, qui ne vient pas. Il entendit à la place, un bruit à côté de son oreille. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit que son maître s'appuyait sur le mur, près de sa tête.

- S... Sasuke-sama ? Bredouilla-t-il.

- Tu as peur ? Demanda-t-il sans émotions.

Le servant croisa le regard du cadet et déglutit. Il tremblait de peur et ne pouvait se détacher du regard qui était posé sur lui. Le noir des yeux de Sasuke l'absorbait. Il se surprit à chercher une blessure dans ces orbes, mais il n'y avait rien. Seulement quelques petites veines apparentes.

- Je... Je n'ai...Rien fait... Balbutia-t-il.

La seconde main de Sasuke alla se poser sur l'épaule de son servant.

- Je sais. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, alors détend-toi, je ne vais pas te manger. Enfin, peut être pas au sens propre.

Saï cligna des yeux, surprit.

- Heu... ?

Un bruit de pas fit retourner Sasuke. Son père le regardait d'un air las.

- Tu n'as pas finit de l'embêter ?

Sasuke pouffa tandis qu'une veine gonflait sur le front du petit brun, qui avait comprit qu'on se foutait de lui. Saï croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

- Et je te signale que tu ne peux pas recommencer à faire du sport tant que tu n'es pas guérit.

Le cadet fit la moue en grognant alors que le servant avait ouvert grand ses yeux d'un air de dire « QUOI ?! Je n'aurais pas sexe ?! ». Sasuke approuva son regard et s'étira.

- Je vais mieux, père. Mais le somnifère était vraiment indispensable ? J'ai un affreux mal de tête...

Fugaku soupira.

- Tu as mis un des gardes K.O, alors oui, c'était nécessaire.

Sasuke fit la moue.

- En même temps, j'avais prévenu... Bon, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Sur quoi il agrippa le bras de Saï et commença à l'emmener de force. Fugaku commença à gronder :

- J'ai dis non ! Tu veux refaire une crise ?

Sasuke grogna :

- Je ne ferais rien, ça m'a fait suffisamment mal comme ça.

Non, Sasuke avait d'autres plans en tête. Et il fallait l'avis de Saï. Le servant, quand à lui, se laissa emmener vers la chambre de son maître en fronçant les sourcils. Le fait de sentir qu'il lui tenait fermement le poignet ne le rassurait pas. Il eut soudainement peur d'être puni et durement frappé. Sasuke n'avait jamais vraiment été violent avec lui, mais il savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver. Il avait beau lui dire le contraire, Saï était sûr qu'il ne lui voulait pas du bien. La porte se referma derrière lui dans un claquement brutal. Tétanisé, le servant restait planté dans l'entrée de la pièce, tremblant comme une feuille tandis que son maître ouvrait les volets. Allait-il le jeter par la fenêtre ? Non, puisque qu'il la refermait. En voyant l'état de son petit Saï, Sasuke haussa les sourcils.

- J'ai dis que je n'allais pas te manger, fit-il en tapotant le bord du lit, signe qu'il devait s'y asseoir.

Alors que son maître venait de tourner le verrou de la porte, le servant était assis droit comme un i. Sasuke voyait bien qu'il avait peur et s'approcha doucement. Il lui saisit le col et le souleva de vingt bons centimètres pour qu'il soit au niveau de son visage. Saï écarquillait les yeux alors que son maître semblait l'examiner.

- Je te fais peur ?

Le servant déglutit en hochant timidement la tête.

- Pourquoi ?

Les yeux sombres le tétanisaient sur place. Il avait du mal à respirer et commença à balbutier :

- Sa... Sasuke-sama n'agit pas comme d'habitude...

Le regard l'incitait à continuer. Et bien qu'il avait extrêmement peur, Saï se disait qu'il fallait mieux pour lui de parler afin de ne pas l'énerver encore plus.

- Sasuke-sama est en colère... Et vo... Votre expression fait peur...

- Décris-là.

Saï déglutit et s'humidifia les lèvres. Elles étaient soudainement devenues étrangement sèches.

- Vos yeux... Balbutia-t-il avant de se calmer. Reflètent votre incompréhension. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous devez faire et ça vous énerve. Les événements de cette nuit vous tourmentent et vous ne savez pas comment les interpréter. Vos lèvres sont pincées... C'est elles qui dénoncent votre tourment. Vos sourcils froncés disent votre colère. Et... Cela vous donne une expression démente... sombre... et étrangement effrayante... Finit-il en cherchant ses mots.

Sasuke décida de le relâcher et Saï retomba lourdement sur le lit.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas... C'est... Je pense que c'est... De la tristesse. C'est votre tristesse qui vous met en colère ?

Sasuke se recula sous la surprise.

- Tristesse ?

Le servant remarqua à cet instant que l'expression terrifiante s'était volatilisée et en profita pour souffler un grand coup. Sasuke était triste ? Mais triste de quoi ? De ne pas avoir Naruto ? De savoir qu'on lui cache beaucoup de choses ? Ou de ne pas savoir ?

- Sasuke-sama... Risqua Saï dans un chuchotement à la fois réconfortant et inquiet. Vous pleurez.

L'Uchiwa porta sa main à ses yeux. Il pleurait. Mais pourquoi diable pleurait-il ?! Le servant se leva et passa timidement sa main sur la joue humide.

- ça fait mal... Murmura Sasuke.

- Vos yeux ? Demanda Saï avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Non... je ne sais pas où...

Le servant le tira un peu vers lui et le força à s'asseoir. Il était temps pour lui de servir de Psychiatre et il commença à réfléchir alors que son maître s'était allongé et regardait dans le vague en séchant ses larmes. Finalement, le petit brun lui caressa les cheveux.

- Je crois savoir.

Sasuke releva son regard vers lui et attendit la suite.

- C'est une blessure du cœur.

- Je n'ai pas mal au cœur, répondit le concerné en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne parle pas de ce cœur là. Mais de l'autre... Ne rien savoir sur votre propre famille vous a blessé. C'est comme s'ils n'avaient pas confiance en vous.

Comme réponse, le brun enfonça sa tête dans les couvertures en grognant. Il avait vu juste, et c'était comme un coup de poignard.

- Mais, Sasuke-sama, je pense que c'est pour vous protéger.

Les yeux émergèrent de la mer de soie dans laquelle ils étaient plongés et se fixèrent sur le servant. Les sourcils froncés, l'Uchiwa l'incitait à poursuivre.

- Je... Je ne sais pas de quoi, je vous assure ! Mais d'après ce que j'ai comprit, ce n'est pas du Renard. Quelqu'un d'autre qu'ils craignent, mais je ne connais pas son nom. Itachi, lui, semble le haïr à un point inimaginable. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus. Même en espionnant je n'ai jamais réussit à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Vos parents n'ont jamais dit son nom. Ils l'appellent _« Lui »_.

Sasuke s'était entièrement tourné vers son servant. Au final il n'avait pas apprit beaucoup. Mais Itachi pourrait lui en dire plus.

- Rien d'autre ?

Saï secoua la tête, lui même déçu de ce peu d'information. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi dans le silence. L'un réfléchissait à ses plans futurs, l'autre aux différentes manières d'aider son maître. Sasuke se releva alors et plaqua le servant sous lui, lui arrachant au passage un cri de surprise. L'Uchiwa resta ainsi agrippé à son servant, la tête posé sur son torse.

- Sasuke-sama ?

Le concerné se retenait de ne pas faire ce que lui dictait son cerveau (et son sexe par la même occasion) et tentait de penser à autre chose qu'à son envie de récompenser le petit brun pour ses informations.

- Oui ?

- Je... Itachi-sama voulait vous parler, il doit vous attendre...

Le brun grogna en se blottissant un peu plus contre Saï. Il savait qu'il devait aller voir son grand-frère, ne serais-ce que pour le rassurer et en savoir plus sur ce fichu Sharingan. Mais s'il lui disait qu'il en savait déjà beaucoup, il lui piquerait sûrement une crise. Itachi était très nerveux en ce moment.

- Je vais changer d'oreiller, fit Sasuke en se redressant.

Il s'étira alors que son servant se relevait avec un haussement de sourcils amusé. Son maître avait besoin de beaucoup de câlins en ce moment, et ça l'inquiétait. Il avait peur que le brun ne devienne trop doux a force de câliner tout le monde. Malgré tout, Saï ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après cette fameuse nuit. Il préférait le voir ainsi que l'état dans lequel il était les premiers jours. Il quitta la chambre pour retourner aider les autres servants alors que Sasuke allait mollement vers la chambre d'Itachi.

Le cadet remarqua que ses gardes le collaient presque où qu'il aille. C'était probablement un ordre de son père. Il s'arrêta dans un endroit où personne ne pouvait les entendre et se tourna vers eux en soupirant.

- Désolé Sasuke-sama, dit le premier qui était un blondinet aux cheveux longs. Mais, reprit-il, c'est le dernier ordre que votre père nous a donné. A présent nous sommes uniquement sous votre service.

- Uniquement à mon service ? Demanda innocentent le brun.

- Oui, fit le second (un roux aux cheveux courts) droit comme un i.

Sasuke les regarda un instant avant de reprendre sa route.

- Vous viendrez me voir ce soir dans ma chambre, il me semble qu'on vous a donné quelque chose pour moi de la part d'un certain blondinet.

Surpris, les gardes restèrent immobiles un instant avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

- Comment êtes-vous... ?

- Je vous ai entendu l'autre jour, répondit-il en coupant le premier garde. Soyez plus prudent à l'avenir.

Ils eurent un rire plus désolé que gêné et se turent, honteux de s'être fait prendre facilement. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et arriva à la porte de son grand-frère. Il y toqua et entra après avoir entendu Itachi l'y autoriser.

- Vous, vous restez là, que personne ne nous dérange.

- Bien ! Firent-ils en se postant non loin de la porte.

Sasuke referma la porte. La chambre de son frère était bien différente de la sienne. Plus moderne et high-tech à vrai dire. Les meubles avaient beaucoup de courbes et il s'était crée un mini-salon au centre même de la pièce, devant lequel trônait son bureau et son ordinateur. Les quelques posters qui étaient accrochés aux murs rappelaient l'adolescence très marquée qu'il avait eut. Le Heavy Métal était presque sacré pour l'aîné bien qu'il ne le laissait plus paraître à présent. Il faut dire que leurs parents avaient eu du mal à accepter le nouveau look de leur fils quand il avait atteint ses seize ans. Seul ses cheveux longs étaient un reste de son adolescence, et bien qu'il avait grandit, il aimait toujours autant cette musique.

L'aîné l'invita à s'asseoir dans un des canapés et s'installa en face de lui. Sasuke remarqua qu'il ne savait pas du tout pas quoi commencer et prit la parole.

- Père m'a expliqué hier soir pour le Sharingan.

Itachi sursauta presque.

- Il... Il t'a expliqué ? Demanda-t-il, surprit.

- Je le savais déjà avant, mais je n'y avais pas cru. Ce n'est pas le genre de truc que l'on peut croire facilement.

Le frère hocha la tête.

- Quand l'as-tu su ?

- Heu... Je ne sais plus. Mentit-il.

L'aîné considéra que la réponse lui convenait et soupira.

- Tu es sûr que père t'a tout dit ?

- Aucune idée. Je sais que ça va durer longtemps et que je peux abréger la douleur si je revois...

Il s'arrêta. Sasuke hésitait sur le terme qu'il fallait employer pour désigner Naruto. Il craignait que dire son nom ne le mette en danger, de même que « le blond » ne convenait pas, « le renard » non plus à vrai dire. Fallait-il qu'il précise qu'il avait vu Naruto pendant la nuit ? Si il voulait déclencher l'hystérie d'Itachi, oui. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

- L'idée qu'il revienne ne m'enchante pas du tout, intervint-il. Mais c'est une solution.

Il n'y avait pas de négation stricte, ce qui surprit Sasuke. L'aîné avait quelque peu réfléchit sur ce que lui avait dit son père, et sur la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il avait décidé de placer sa rancœur de côté pour ne pas sauter à la gorge du blond quand il le verrait la semaine suivante.

- Il y a d'autres solutions ? S'étonna le cadet.

- Tu peux toujours choisir de devenir aveugle, ou bien de garder les yeux fermés pendant un mois. Le revoir est plus efficace, mais...

Sasuke jura. Des trois solutions, aucune ne lui plaisait, et la première avait déjà été faite. Itachi fronça les sourcils.

- Sasuke, je veux que tu me dises si ce Renard et toi, vous aviez réellement agis consciencieusement, et que tu ne m'a pas dit que tu étais consentant pour me rassurer.

Le cadet s'enfonça dans le canapé. Il n'avait pas très envie de lui dire qu'il avait eut envie de tester ce que ça faisait d'être soumis.

- Je n'en sais rien. On n'a pas réfléchit aux conséquences, on y a même pas pensé pour tout dire.

Il y aurait eu un gros panneau _« consentant à mort »_ qui clignoterait au dessus de sa tête qu'Itachi y aurait cru. Il soupira pour s'aider à accepter cette idée.

- Alors, tu vas me dire qu'il y a tout ce bordel pour rien ? Articula-t-il en gardant son calme.

- Je suis le premier à qui ça déplaît, grogna Sasuke.

L'aîné se laissa retomber au fond du canapé.

- Il aurait quand même put te détacher... Murmura-t-il amèrement avant de reprendre sur un ton de reproche. Tu aurais pus le faire avant que j'arrive ! J'espère que tu te rends compte que j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque ! Mais bon sang Sasuke ! Y'a des limites à l'amusement !

Le concerné se serait camouflé dans le canapé s'il l'avait put. C'était partit pour la crise d'hystérie. Il fit une grimace désolée en se demandant ce pourquoi son frère acceptait enfin le fait qu'il avait été d'accord. Ce qui était sur, c'est qu'il était en train de vider son sac.

- Mais je...

- Pas de « mais » ! Attaché ! Non mais tu te rends compte ?! Il aurait put te faire du mal, voire pire ! J'aurais pus comprendre que tu puisses vouloir être soumis, mais maso jamais !

Sasuke cligna des yeux, hésitant entre éclater de rire et se mettre en colère. Mais ce fut la seconde option qui fut choisie :

- Quoi ?! Cria-t-il presque en se redressant. Aimer me faire frapper ?! Et puis quoi encore ? Que j'aille le retrouver tout habillé de cuir, avec un joli collier autour du cou, et en l'appelant maître ?! Je ne sais pas ce que t'as prit, mais ça doit être de la bonne !

- Sasuke Uchiwa ! Gronda-t-il. Se faire attacher fait partit du masochisme !

- Mais pas du tout !

- Si !

- T'es bouché ou quoi ? Je pouvais me détacher ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait m'enchaîner dans un endroit glauque et faire joujou avec moi !

Essoufflé d'avoir crié, Sasuke reprenait sa respiration en n'osant pas regarder la réaction d'Itachi. Malgré tout, il était content d'avoir envoyé son frère dans les roses. Il en avait marre de la colère permanente de son aîné. Seulement, un blanc étrange venait de s'installer. Sasuke releva la tête, inquiet du manque de réaction de son frère, et écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

Itachi était au bord des larmes.

Les poings crispés et fortement serrés, il était en train de trembler en se mordant la lèvre. Son expression à ce moment précis était terrifiante. Blessée et douloureuse. Sasuke eut un énorme choc en le voyant ainsi. Il y avait un problème avec ce sujet. Et pas un petit. Le cadet tenta une approche.

- I... Itachi ? Murmura-t-il, inquiet.

Le concerné baissa immédiatement la tête pour que Sasuke ne puisse plus voir son visage. Il aurait voulu lui hurler de partir, mais il devait lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans le secret plus longtemps.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait ! Lui cria-t-il d'une traite par peur de fondre en larme.

Le cadet se figea. Tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables lui traversèrent l'esprit. Séquestration, viol, torture. Il voyait soudainement son propre frère subir des choses horribles.

Attaché.

Sasuke pâlit brusquement en comprenant la situation et vit des larmes couler sur les joues blanches d'Itachi. Sa colère montait rapidement. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. Que devait-il faire ? Il prit ses mains et le sentit trembler comme une feuille. Choqué, il le lâcha et l'enlaça tendrement en balbutiant des excuses.

Son frère, le plus fort d'entre eux, toujours à veiller sur lui et à lui faire la morale, inquiet à chaque fois qu'il sortait sans ses gardes, était en train de pleurer dans ses bras. Instinctivement, Sasuke lui murmura des mots rassurants pour le calmer et le berçait. Les paroles de Saï à propos de ce dont on le protégeait lui revinrent en mémoire, tel un coup de poignard :

_« D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce n'est pas du Renard. Quelqu'un d'autre qu'ils craignent, mais je ne connais pas son nom. Itachi, lui, semble le haïr à un point inimaginable. [...] Même en espionnant je n'ai jamais réussit à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Vos parents n'ont jamais dit son nom. Ils l'appellent « Lui ». »_

Sasuke releva les yeux vers le plafond avant de les rebaisser vers on frère avec une larme de colère. Le puzzle des mensonges était en train de lui offrir des pièces bien macabres. Il comprenait maintenant ce pourquoi son aîné était aussi protecteur envers lui. Seulement maintenant les rôles étaient en train de s'inverser. Itachi se calma et n'osa pas reprendre la parole. Il sentait que son frère s'était crispé de colère.

- Qui ? Murmura sèchement Sasuke, mais en essayant de contenir sa colère.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

Le cadet raffermit son étreinte sur son frère, comme pour l'encourager. Itachi soupira.

- ça c'est passé il y a quatre ans. Tu étais partis en Chine pour apprendre les arts martiaux, comme moi quand j'avais ton âge.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il était partit pendant plus de six mois, et avait trouvé que son frère avait changé. Il était devenu plus adulte et froid alors qu'à son départ, il était encore un grand gamin qui adorait les jeux vidéo. Mais le détail qui lui revint le plus à l'esprit, c'était les nombreuses blessures qu'il avait à l'époque. Itachi avait alors dix-huit ans.

- J'étais sortis en ville ce soir-là. On fêtait les fiançailles de Rin et d'Obito.

Obito était un cousin très proche. Ils s'entendaient très bien et avaient fait la plupart de leurs conneries ensembles, avec Shisui, un autre cousin qui était partit en Europe juste avant son départ pour le continent.

- La fête a duré jusqu'à très tard, nos parents étaient là. Ils sont rentrés assez tôt, comme d'habitude. Il était vers six heures du matin lorsque je suis parti. J'avais des gardes avec moi, dans la limousine. Tout a dérapé en quelques secondes à peine. On a rien vu venir. Le feu était vert, et la limousine s'était engagée dans le carrefour. C'est alors qu'un camion a grillé le rouge. On n'a pas pus l'esquiver, fit-il en frissonnant. Je ne sais pas combien de tonneaux a put faire la voiture, mais j'ai cru y rester. A ce moment-là, la dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est qu'on me tirait hors du véhicule.

- Tu as eu un accident ?! S'écria le cadet. Mais pourquoi on ne m'a rien dit ?!

Itachi se releva, s'extirpant de l'étreinte de son frère, et planta ses pupilles dans les siennes d'un air grave.

- Parce que tout avait été calculé. Lorsque nos parents sont arrivés sur le lieu de l'accident en pensant me retrouver en bouillie, ils n'ont vu que le cadavre des gardes avec une balle en pleine tête. Et j'avais disparu.

Sasuke déglutit. Qui n'aurait pas comprit à un enlèvement après un coup pareil ? Itachi lui expliqua qu'à son réveille, il s'était retrouvé, soigné et attaché au milieu d'une pièce vide et délabrée. L'auteur de cet enlèvement l'y avait rejoins peu de temps après. Au début, il avait pensé qu'on voulait l'échanger contre de l'argent, ou simplement le tuer pour X raison. Seulement l'homme s'était approché et lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'il allait lui faire et pourquoi.

- Au début, il te voulait toi car tu étais plus jeune et plus influençable, mais par chance tu étais partit. Tu n'as pas eu à subir tout ça, et dans un sens j'en étais content. Je n'aurais pas supporté te retrouver comme je l'ai été. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était des Sharingans. Il voulait la puissance de Madara.

Sasuke déglutit. Un Uchiwa ne développe le Sharingan qu'en cas de troubles puissants, ou en cas de traumatisme physique ou mental. Il lui était facile de deviner que son frère avait été torturé dans ce but.

- Papa n'en sait rien. Il croit que je ne l'ai pas développé, et que c'est pour ça qu'IL m'a relâché. Parce que je n'étais pas intéressant.

- Itachi, tu veux dire que...

- Oui, j'ai des Sharingans moi aussi.

Le cadet resta figé sur place. Le kidnappeur aurait fait en sorte que son frère ait des Sharingans, et ne les aurait pas pris ?! Tout ça pour rien ?!

- Mais tes yeux ne... lui convenaient pas... ? Balbutia-t-il.

- Non. Quand ils ont commencés à brûler et qu'il m'a regardé dans les yeux, il s'est évanoui. A son réveil, il était content d'avoir trouvé des yeux utiles, bien qu'il trouvait cette attaque lâche… Seulement… Lorsqu'il s'est approché pour me les arracher, j'ai activé mon vrai Sharingan, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, et une barrière est apparue autour de moi. Il voulait une puissance d'attaque, et j'ai développé l'inverse. Déçu, il est allé chez nous et m'a jeté hors de sa voiture sur le gravier alors qu'il roulait encore. Je... Tu n'imagines même pas l'état de nos parents lorsqu'ils sont arrivés près de moi. J'étais mourant, salement amoché, et il avait abusé de moi... Finit-il avec une boule dans la gorge.

- Itachi... Murmura le cadet pour lui signifier qu'il ne voulait pas en savoir plus.

- Quand tu es revenu, quatre mois plus tard, mes blessures étaient loin d'être guéries. Père t'as alors mentis en te disant que j'avais été prit dans un combat entre clan. Je voulais te dire la vérité, mais comment l'aurais-je pus ? Je n'avais pas même dis à nos parents, ni aux médecins, ce qui m'était arrivé et encore moins à propos de mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça avec eux. Ils ont déduit ce qu'IL m'avait fait à l'hôpital pendant les examens... Père était furieux, jamais je ne l'avais vu dans cet état-là. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a décidé de former cette alliance avec les autres grands clans de Yakuzas du Japon. Pour le retrouver et lui faire payer. Père m'a alors demandé son nom, et j'ai eu du mal à le lui dire. Je voulais oublier. Après quoi il a comprit que ça n'allait pas être facile.

Sasuke inspira un grand coup alors qu'Itachi avait cessé de parler. Il fallait qu'il sache.

- Qui ? Murmura-t-il froidement, signe de sa colère.

- Orochimaru.

Le cadet eut un moment de flottement avant que le sens de ce nom ne lui monte au cerveau. Orochimaru, une des plus grosses têtes de la police Japonaise et vu comme un héro par plus de la moitié de la population pour avoir fait condamné la moitié des Yakuzas de Tokyo. Un seul mot vint résonner dans sa boite crânienne :

Intouchable.

- Putain de... Bordel de merde ! Jura-t-il en resserrant son étreinte sur son frère.

- Père avait alors fait appel aux Renards. Ils avaient été surpris par cette demande et avaient enquêtés. Seulement, Orochimaru avait fait brûler le vieil immeuble ou il m'avait emprisonné, réduisant les preuves à néant. Il n'y avait que ma parole pour le contredire, et le chef des Renards, Jiraya, avait été obligé d'abandonner l'affaire. Il avait apparemment reçut une menace via un des gardes de ce mec. A l'oral et dans un magasin où il n'y avait pas de moyen d'enregistrement pour retourner cette menace contre lui. Nos deux clans sont en colère contre lui et c'est pour ça qu'on ne s'était jamais attaqués.

Assimilant enfin toutes ces informations, le puzzle compliqué prenait forme petit à petit. Sasuke tremblait de colère. Un plan divinement sadique se dessina alors dans son cerveau. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide, mais cette enflure allait payer et tout le monde le verra sous son vrai jour. Le cadet commença à se calmer.

- Itachi… Ce Jiraya, il ne serait pas âgé avec de longs cheveux blancs ?

L'aîné se redressa pour lui faire face et le fixa, incrédule. Que savait son petit frère exactement ?

- Oui, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Comment le sais-tu ?

- Désolé, je t'ai mentis. Père à fait en sorte que personne ne le sache, mais il est venu hier soir.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Si je chef des Renards était venu, ça voulait dire que…

- Quoi ?! s'écria-t-il.

- C'était la seule solution, justifia le cadet.

- Il est revenu… Gronda l'aîné. Cet enfoiré de Blond !

- Itachi… Je… Murmura-t-il pour essayer de calmer son frère.

- Tais-toi !

Un long silence s'en suivit. Le cadet redoutait ce qu'allait dire son frère, celui-ci semblait réfléchir pour savoir ce qui avait prit à son père d'accepter que les Renards, ou plutôt CE Renard, revienne chez eux.

- Père voulais me soigner, reprit calmement Sasuke, il ne s'est rien passé je t'assure ! Mais Itachi, je… J'ai une question. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange…

Le concerné releva les yeux vers son petit frère. L'incitant à continuer.

- …Quand on s'est regardé dans les yeux.

Itachi fronça les sourcils.

- Quand ça arrive, commenta l'aîné, notre vue se brouille et nos pupilles pulsent. C'est ça ?

Sasuke acquiesça avant de reprendre.

- Sauf que… Ses yeux ont aussi changés. Ils se sont fendus durant un bref instant, comme un animal. Après, j'ai peut être mal vu.

L'aîné avait écarquillé les yeux. Ce symptôme lui disait quelque chose… Quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors vraiment pas du tout.

- ça n'est pas arrivé pour moi, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Sasuke soupira. Il avait peut être juste mal vu.

- Dis-moi petit frère, vu qu'on dirait bien ce cette histoire est loin d'être finie, tu pourrais me dire son nom. C'est chiant de dire « le blond » tout le temps.

Le cadet le regarda, pas convaincu. Tout deux savaient qu'il était en ce moment même en plein coma pour une bonne semaine.

- Je t'interdis d'aller le torturer à l'hôpital.

Itachi soupira.

- Zut…

- Il est à moi, alors tu ne le touches pas, gronda le cadet.

Le brun haussa les sourcils. Depuis quand son petit frère n'était pas partageur ? Il se laissa s'enfoncer dans le canapé en grognant.

- Fais ce que tu veux. Mais si jamais il te fait du mal, je le tue.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne voyait pas Naruto lui faire du mal, l'inverse serait plus plausible.

- Il s'appelle Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

A cet instant précis, Itachi se souvint de ce nom. Uzumaki. Un des clans les plus puissants qui avait régné sur le Kanto avec eux. Clan qui avait été entièrement anéantit il y a un peu plus de dix ans. L'aîné déglutit. Les Uzumaki et les Uchiwa avaient toujours été étroitement liés car…

- Tu veux bien, me répéter ça ? Murmura-t-il faiblement.

Le cadet haussait les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère avec une expression aussi soucieuse. Il y avait quelque chose de grave avec ce nom ?

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il en chuchotant, non pas parce qu'il craignait qu'on les entende, mais parce qu'il avait peur que Naruto ne soit pas ce qu'il avait laissé paraître.

- Naruto Uzumaki, répéta Itachi en insistant sur son nom de famille. Non, il n'y a aucun problème avec cette famille, mais… Sasuke, elle n'est plus censée exister ! Est-ce que père le sait ?! S'écria-t-il.

- Heu… oui je pense… Il connait son nom. Pourquoi ?

- Sasuke, écoutes-moi bien, ne répète le nom de Naruto à personne ! Oh bordel, ça à fallut que ça tombe sur toi…

- Mais quoi ?! s'écria le brun, tu me fais peur là !

- Reste calme surtout, d'accord ?

Rester calme ? Alors qu'Itachi n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre des pincettes et disait toujours tout cash ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Sasuke déglutit et hocha la tête.

- Ton Naruto fait partit d'un clan puissant qui a été exterminé il y a douze ans. Ce clan était aussi fort que le nôtre et on avait une solide alliance avec eux. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que si un Uzumaki et un Uchiwa devenaient proches : ami ou amant, l'Uzumaki pouvait retrouver l'Uchiwa où qu'il se trouve, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Et comme les enlèvements étaient fréquents à l'époque… Inversement, un Uchiwa pouvait appeler à l'aide avant même que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ne dégénère. C'est ainsi que nos deux clans ont conclus une entente et ont réussit à régner en paix pendant des siècles dans l'ombre du gouvernement !

Sasuke cligna des yeux en comprenant la situation. Un Yakuza. Naruto était le fils d'un Yakuza ! Mais que foutait un Yakuza chez les Renards ?!

- Oh merde… Souffla-t-il.

- Père et mère étaient amis avec le chef de ce clan et sa femme. On pense que c'est le gouvernement qui les a fait assassiner pour nous rendre plus vulnérable. J'étais jeune à cette époque, mais je me souviens très bien que mère avait beaucoup pleuré en apprenant la nouvelle, et père était hors de lui. Finalement, nos parents ont réussit à faire en sorte que nous puissions résister à cette attaque, et nous relever pour régner de nouveau.

- Je vois…

Un long blanc s'en suivit. Sasuke était en train d'assimiler toutes ces informations. Naruto pouvait venir à son secours n'importe quand, il était le dernier de son clan, et un fils de Yakuza. Seulement, son puzzle lui disait qu'une information importante était en train de lui filler entre les doigts. Une pièce primordiale. Il y avait un lien avec tout les événements, mais quoi ?

Itachi fronça les sourcils en voyant son jeune frère aussi soucieux.

- Sasuke, tu me jure que Naruto et toi c'était juste pour le fun ?

- J'suis censé dire « oui » pour te rassurer ?

L'aîné grogna et se leva pour faire les cents pas. Le cadet soupira.

- Itachi, j'ai une autre question.

Le concerné soupira. Après tout, quitte à avoir une grosse dose de révélations…

- Oui ?

- Comment tu fais pour activer tes sharingans ?

- Va savoir. Ça vient tout seul quand j'en ai besoin. Pourquoi ?

- Heu… je l'ais utilisé sur un garde sans faire exprès, en fait…

Itachi s'arrêta et haussa un sourcil.

- Comment ça, sans faire exprès ?

- Je n'ai pas réussis à l'arrêter, et c'est sur père que ça à faillit tomber.

- Sur père ?! Mais il t'a fait quoi pour que tu te défendes à ce point ?

Sasuke ria nerveusement.

- Il voulait que je laisse Naruto partir…

L'aîné eut un énorme soupir d'exaspération.

- Mon dieu… Je ne te savais pas aussi possessif… Mais attend, c'est quoi exactement ton sharingan ? A ce que je sache, t'étais consentant.

- Alors là… Il s'est évanoui, mais après… je lui demanderais quand il sera sur pieds.

- Pourquoi évanoui ? demanda l'aîné, surpris. Me dis pas que c'est un truc du genre : « c'était tellement bon que je suis tombé dans les vapes », et que ton super sharingan peut rendre les gens tellement content qu'ils s'évanouissent devant ta superbe ?

Sasuke explosa de rire (avec une légère rougeur en se souvenant qu'en effet, il s'était endormit presque aussitôt) en s'imaginant la scène. Mais se ravisa sous le regard meurtrier de son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ?! Personnellement, je préfèrerais un truc du genre « torture mentale ».

- Il t'a torturé mentalement ?! s'écria Itachi en se penchant vers lui.

Sasuke se recula pour éviter la collision et s'écria un :

- Mais non enfin ! Arrête avec ta paranoïa, c'est chiant ! Ta supposition de sharingan faisait juste trop cucul !

L'aîné grogna avant de se remettre à marcher dans tous les sens. Mais en y repensant, Sasuke avait bel et bien subit un genre de « choc mental » lorsque Naruto l'avait attaché et…

- Oh ! Fit le cadet en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien, dit-il précipitamment. Il faut juste que j'aille parler à père, et…

Sasuke s'était levé et partait d'un pas un peu trop rapide vers la porte pour que ce soit naturel. Itachi le devança et lui bloqua le chemin. Il n'aimait pas cette précipitation.

- Quoi ? Répéta-t-il plus froidement.

- Mais rien, laisse-moi passer !

L'aîné fronça les sourcils.

- Sasuke, tu rougis là.

Le concerné gagna une teinte quand à cette annonce et tenta de s'enfuir en contournant son grand-frère, qui lui agrippa le bras et le força à s'asseoir.

- Itachi ! Se plaignit-il en essayant de se relever.

- Non, tu restes ! Fit l'aîné en le maintenant sur le canapé. Et tu m'explique le fond te ta pensée.

- Quoi ? Je refuse ! Mes pensées n'appartiennent qu'à moi !

- Pas quand il s'agit de sharingans, c'est à ça que tu penses non ?

- Mon sharingan risque surtout de s'activer si tu continue à me serrer les poignets, gronda Sasuke en essayant de le faire lâcher.

- Sasuke, je ne risque pas de te faire du mal, tu le sais.

Le concerné piqua un fard en se souvenant du blond qui lui avait dit presque la même chose. Itachi cligna des yeux en voyant son frère tenter de le repousser avec autant de gêne. Il essaya de le garder assis pour lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais ce fut un échec. Ils tombèrent à la renverse en manquant de se manger la table basse dans leur chute. Sasuke ne put retenir un cri de surprise en tombant. De l'autre côté de la porte, les gardes se demandaient bien ce a quoi ils étaient en train de jouer. D'abord ils gueulent, puis ils se marrent, et se ré-engueulent et tombent par terre. Le roux se tourna vers son collègue :

- Tu crois qu'ils se battent ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- je pense plus qu'ils sont en train de faire les andouilles.

Seulement, le nouveau cri qu'ils entendirent les fit débouler dans la chambre au pas de course. Les deux frères avaient tout deux poussé un hurlement de terreur.

Ils les retrouvèrent tout deux assis par terre. Ils se fixaient incrédules. Itachi pointait inconsciemment son doigt vers son frère, comme tétanisé. Le cadet, lui, restait tout simplement bouche-bée.

- Sa… Sasuke… Tu… !

- J'ai rien fais… ! Protesta le brun. C'est de ta faute !

- Qu… Bien sûr que non !

Les deux gardes restèrent plantés dans l'encadré de la porte et regardaient la scène, incrédules. Et pourquoi ce vase flottait près de l'aîné d'abord ? Et pourquoi le cadet était près à se défendre ? L'un d'eux se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention. Les deux têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Sasuke.

- C'est à nous de demander ça, Sasuke-sama.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, fit Itachi. Maintenant sortez ! Vous n'avez pas vu ce vase, finit-il sèchement voir même menaçant.

Tout deux clignèrent des yeux. Il se passait décidément bien des choses étranges dans ce manoir. Le second garde intervint :

- C'est que… On est censé obéir seulement à Sasuke-sama…

Le concerné eut un ricanement en voyant le regard dépité de son aîné, et redonna le même ordre aux gardes, qui sortirent non sans ce demander ce que c'était que ce délire. Une fois que la porte fut refermée, le cadet reposa son attention sur le vase.

- Tu veux bien reposer ce vase maintenant ?

- Retire d'abord tes Sharingans petit frère.

- Je croyais que c'était juste un bouclier ton truc ! Je ne pensais pas que t'avais des bras fournis avec ! Tricheur !

- Et moi je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait voir MON bouclier ! Maintenant tu va faire redevenir tes yeux de couleur noire s'il te plait.

- J'peux savoir POURQUOI tu peux voir mes sharingans et pas les autres ?

- Je te signal, ô grand Sasuke, que toi aussi tu peux voir mes yeux ! Alors retire-moi ce rouge !

- Tu ne veux pas me les décrire avant ? Parce que je ne les vois pas, fit-il, moqueur.

- Va te regarder dans un miroir, ça marche, grogna Itachi en reposant le vase sur la commode.

- Mais j'croyais que ça s'activait inconsciemment et qu'en cas de danger ! T'as déjà été en danger dans ta salle de bain toi ?

- Mais non idiot ! Ils peuvent devenir rouges quand on est en colère sans pour autant s'activer.

- C'est gentil de prévenir ! Fit-il, énervé.

- Mais tu ne veux pas te taire le temps qu'on s'en remette ?! S'exaspéra l'aîné.

Sasuke grogna et décida de se lever pour aller voir le miroir qui était posé plus loin. Itachi se releva en ce demandant comment diable ils faisaient pour voir leurs yeux respectifs. Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par une superbe exclamation de son petit frère :

- Putain ! C'est trop classe !

L'aîné soupira. Sasuke n'était pas classe, il était terrifiant ! Etait-il content à ce point de ressembler à un gros psychopathe en manque de sang ?

- Mais on dirait une fleur en fait ? Genre ! Itachi ton dessin est plus classe que le miens !

- On s'en tape. J'te signale qu'on est les seuls à les voir. Et puis une fleur… Avec ta tête de psychopathe, ça fait encore plus effrayant.

- Hm… Je ne suis pas convaincu…

Itachi regardait son frère qui était en train de s'examiner les yeux devant un miroir. La forme de ses sharingans lui faisait penser à quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vu avant. Ils semblaient à la fois profonds et immanquables. Quelque chose qui aspire. Pourquoi aspire d'ailleurs ? Ce mot venait de résonner à ses oreilles comme si c'était la signification logique du dessin. Aspirer quoi ? Itachi savait que les siens s'étaient activés car il voulait une barrière, mais Sasuke ? A quoi avait-il pensé ? Et pourquoi un trouble s'il était consentant ? Ce Naruto avait dû lui dire quelque chose… qui aspire ? L'aîné secoua la tête. Non, décidément, c'était inutile d'essayer de comprendre sans plus d'informations.

Sasuke, lui, semblait étrangement captivé par ses pupilles. Avec du recul, il trouvait qu'elles collaient avec ce qu'il ressentait. Des multitudes de questions qui partaient dans le vide, avec un seul centre commun : sa famille. Toute son enfance n'avait été qu'illusions et mensonges, et c'était Naruto qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Même si avant ça, il s'était douté qu'il était mis de côté, avoir ce genre de révélation l'avait poussé à en savoir plus. Avant, il s'en fichait. Il aimait bien sa vie tranquille, loin de tous les ennuis. Il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, et en échange, il ne se souciait de rien. Mais maintenant… Il était sortit de cette illusion, intéressé par l'inconnu et par le Renard qui l'avait poursuivit, et maintenant il savait que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, était bien plus grave qu'il ne pensait.

Il avait brisé ses illusions avec une facilité déconcertante. Et il avait été le premier à lui donner autant de douceur. De la douceur dans le monde de brute où il vivait. C'était étrange. En y repensant, Sasuke n'avait plus trop envie de tuer. Pourquoi tuait-il déjà… ? Par pulsions ? Envie ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'on le lui demandait ? Il se tourna vers son frère qui était en train de remettre les coussins du canapé, qui étaient tombés, en place.

- Grand-frère ?

- Hm ?

- ça fait quoi de ne pas tuer ?

Itachi releva la tête vers son petit frère avant de la rebaisser vers le canapé.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai commencé tellement jeune que je ne me souviens pas de ce que c'est de ne pas tuer. Pourquoi ?

- Habitués pour mieux tuer, en sommes… Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

L'aîné se redressa avec une rancœur très perceptible.

- Sasuke, notre famille est souvent confrontée à des situations difficiles. Si jamais on hésite à tuer, nos ennemis n'auront pas cette gentillesse. C'est de l'auto-défense.

- Tu ne tues que pour te défendre ?

- Pas toi ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Le cadet secoua la tête avant de s'adosser au mur. Il regarda par la fenêtre.

- Les interrogatoires étaient une excuse. Pour moi, c'est comme une drogue. Trop longtemps sans, et j'ai envie de recommencer. Encore, et encore… Ce n'est pas normal ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Itachi déglutit. Mon dieu, mais qu'était devenu son frère ? Un fou furieux sanguinaire ? Le sang l'avait transformé au fil des ans sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte. Un meurtrier récidiviste. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'être. Pas lui !

- Non, effectivement… Murmura-t-il. Sasuke, qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de tuer ? Tu n'y es pas obligé.

- Je ne me vois pas vivre sans, c'est tout. Ce plaisir est peut-être une autre illusion…

L'aîné fronça les sourcils. Ce dernier mot sembla heurter l'intérieur de son crâne. Illusion ! Mais oui ! C'était ça ! C'était ce que reflétaient ses sharingans ! Mais pourquoi disait-il ça ? Pourquoi une _« autre »_ ?

- Comment ça « une autre illusion » ?

Sasuke soupira.

- J'ai l'impression que tout ce qui m'entoure n'est qu'illusion en ce moment. Le faux bonheur de notre famille, les meurtres, le fait qu'on me retienne dans ce manoir… Tout n'est que mensonges pour ne pas me faire souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il froidement en reposant son regard dans celui de son frère.

L'expression d'Itachi devint soudainement triste.

- Tu te trompes… Si j'ai réussis à convaincre père de te laisser à l'écart, c'était pour que tu puisses vivre normalement, loin de tout ça, lorsqu'Orochimaru aurait enfin rendu l'âme.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Son isolement… Toutes ces années gâchées… Ce n'était donc pas une décision de son père ? Itachi voulait le garder dans le secret alors qu'il y avait tant de souffrances dans son clan ? Dans sa propre famille ?! Il serra ses poings. Ses yeux se réactivèrent soudainement.

- C'était toi… !

- Sasuke, calme-toi, c'était pour te protéger !

- Me protéger ?! s'écria-t-il. Et toi alors ?! A quoi ça t'a servit de tout savoir ?! Ça t'a protégé peut-être ?! Parce que si ça n'avait pas été Naruto l'autre nuit, je n'aurais peut-être pas été consentant du tout ! Je ne suis pas un homme aussi facile !

- Sasuke merde ! Calme-toi ! Tu vas… !

Le concerné n'écoutait pas, trop occupé à vider sa rancœur. Il ne remarqua même pas la panique dans la voix de son frère, ni même le sang qui perlait aux bords de ses cils. La colère, c'était la colère et la douleur qui réactivait toujours et encore les Sharingans. Inlassablement. Mais pendant la période où le sharingan était en train de naître, c'est cette douleur qui rend la transition encore plus douloureuse. Sasuke criait sans se rendre compte que ses yeux pulsaient déjà violement.

- J'ai vécus isolé ! Loin de tout ! Je ne sais rien de ce qui m'entoure ! Et encore moins de ce que les gens peuvent aimer dans leur quotidien ! Isolé bordel ! Comment veux-tu que je ne m'énerve pas ?! Je n'ai pas demandé cette vie moi ! Foutez-moi la paix ! Je… Je veux partir d'ici, merde ! hurla-t-il.

Itachi était trop choqué, surpris, et attristé par les propos de son frère. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il ne voullait que le protéger. Le protéger de tout ça. Sasuke, lui, reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Il n'avait jamais imaginé crier ses véritables sentiments de la sorte. Sa colère faisait douloureusement pulser ses yeux. Il commençait à avoir mal et c'était mauvais.

- J'en ai marre… murmura-t-il faiblement avec un début de sanglot.

- Sasuke… Souffla tristement Itachi en s'avançant.

Instinctivement, il l'enlaça pour le consoler. Mais cette fois-ci, il fut violement projeté en arrière avant même d'avoir eut le temps de réagir.

- Laisse-moi !

Surpris par la force de son cadet, l'aîné heurta le canapé et tomba à la renverse. Sasuke claquait la porte avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de se redresser. Itachi fixa la porte, sous le choc, et se laissa glisser au sol, attristé. Il ne savait au final absolument rien de son frère : ce qu'il voullait réellement, ses douleurs, ses envies, sa force, sa façon de voir cette vie… Il ne savait rien. Il l'avait beaucoup trop sous-estimé. Lui, son petit frère avec ses apparences d'enfants, était loin d'en être un. Tout ça parce que lui, son propre grand-frère, avait trop peur. Ou plutôt, il était trop concentré sur cette protection vaine, et ça lui bouffait la vie. Sasuke avait raison, à quoi cette protection lui avait servit, à lui ?

Au final, il n'avait réussit qu'à rendre son frère malheureux.

Itachi laissa sa tête se poser sur ses genoux et commença à pleurer silencieusement. Non loin de là, Sasuke marchait rapidement vers un endroit calme, suivit par ses gardes inquiets. Ils lui disaient de se calmer. L'un était partit chercher le médecin dès qu'il avait vu les larmes de sang couler. Sasuke n'en avait cure, il avait besoin de se défouler, de hurler. Il s'effondra à quelques mètres du dojo familial, le visage couvert de sang.


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec le quatrième chapitre ! Bref : quoi qui se passe après ? Eh ben vous verrez, je vous laisse la surprise.

Merci à vos commentaires, ils m'ont fait chaud au cœur. *se rappelle vaguement s'être mit en mode _"ah je veux les épouser_" en voyant ses messages*. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais continuer à vous donner du rêve et du suspens ! autant que je le pourrais :)

Sur-ce, je vous à la prochaine fois et je vais commencer le chapitre 5, qui risque de mêtre plus de temps à sortir.

Tchao !

Chapitre 4 :

Sasuke se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Ses Sharingans ne lui avaient, au final, pas fait spécialement mal. Il devrait remercier Naruto pour ça. Itachi avait accouru en apprenant la nouvelle et n'avait pas arrêté de s'excuser. Il se mangea le coup de poing du siècle sous un cri de surprise de sa mère. Sasuke criait d'indignation envers ses parents, car c'étaient eux qui avaient acceptés la proposition d'Itachi. Fugaku tentait de le calmer, en vain. Le cadet était en droit de lâcher sa rancœur. Et qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre de cette famille au juste ? Il était majeur après tout !

C'est ainsi que Sasuke tenta de quitter le manoir d'un pas rageur. Fugaku lança les gardes pour l'arrêter, mais le brun les rétama un par un sous la stupéfaction de sa famille. Il avait en effet, assommé une vingtaine de gardes sans utiliser ses Sharingans ! Et il n'était même pas essoufflé ! Il commençait à peine à se calmer lorsque Saï arriva entre lui et le portail.

- Sasuke-sama ! Calmez-vous s'il vous plait !

Le jeune servant était inquiet, il ne voulait pas que son maître fasse une connerie qu'il regretterait amèrement. Seulement, les mots qu'il entendit le figèrent sur place.

- Va-t-en Saï, tu es libre.

Il resta planté au milieu du portail alors que Sasuke passait à côté de lui, les poings crispés, et bien décidé à s'en aller. Sous le choc, Saï ne sut pas comment réagir. Mikoto passa à côté de lui pour rattraper son fils, mais il ne la remarqua pas. Son cerveau marchait soudainement au ralentit. Libre ? Lui ? Non, ça ne se pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça ! Saï se laissa tomber sur les genoux et commença à sangloter. Sasuke n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il était en train de l'abandonner.

Saï n'entendait pas Mikoto qui tentait vainement de calmer son fils. Que c'était pour son bien. Qu'il serait bientôt libre de faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Sasuke n'en avait cure. Il tourna les talons et commença à courir. Il voulait fuir. Fuir loin de ce manoir ! Loin de cette famille de fou ! Il en avait assez. Ses gardes le suivaient avec beaucoup de mal.

- Arrêtez de me suivre ! Leur hurla-t-il sans se retourner.

Il continua de courir, encore et encore. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! D'abord Orochimaru était dangereux, mais il aurait déjà pu l'enlever depuis longtemps ! Ils s'étaient croisés une fois, Sasuke s'en souvenait à présent, lors d'une soirée à Shibuya. Sasuke s'était incrusté à cette fête VIP pour fuir ses gardes collants. C'était il y a deux ans. On l'avait laissé entrer car la femme qui vérifiait les invitations l'avait trouvé beaucoup trop attirant pour le laisser dehors. La fête était des plus ennuyeuses et le brun avait décidé d'aller sur l'immense balcon pour avoir du calme.

_« Oh ? Il ne me semble pas vous connaître monsieur ? »_

Le vieux policier venait d'apparaître à ses côtés, visiblement très intéressé par ce qu'il faisait à cette fête privée. Sasuke ne le connaissait pas encore. Sachant que dire son vrai nom le mettrait sûrement en danger, Sasuke mentit.

_« Omoï, Kosuke Omoï »_

_« Eh bien, santé, Omoï-san. »_ Fit l'homme en lui tendant une coupe de champagne.

Sasuke la prit, inconscient du potentiel danger et trinqua avec l'inconnu. Orochimaru allait lui poser une question lorsqu'une jeune fille, habillée d'une longue robe rouge et aux cheveux roses, vint prévenir le policier qu'il était attendu pour un discours. La jeune fille en question, avisa Sasuke un instant avant de rougir et de prendre ses jambes a son cou, ce qui fit glousser le vieil homme.

_« Vous avez la côte auprès des filles, Omoï-san. »_

_« Ah oui ? »_ Fit le concerné en clignant des yeux.

_« Bah, Sakura est nouvelle, elle ne connait rien encore du métier de policier. Je me demande bien ce pourquoi on lui a confié Tsunade comme enseignante… »_ Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. _« Bien, veuillez m'excuser, mais on m'attend. »_

Sasuke secoua la tête pour signifier qu'il n'était pas du tout vexé, et il comptait bien rentrer chez lui. Traîner dans une soirée avec des flics partout, ça craignait. Orochimaru se tourna alors vers lui.

_« Ah, j'oubliais. Vous ne devriez pas vous attarder ici, Sasuke Uchiwa. »_ Fit-il avec un grand sourire que le brun n'aima pas du tout. L'homme s'en alla avec un petit rire alors que Sasuke commençait déjà à filer vers la sortie la plus proche. Il avait été reconnu par un flic ! Qui le savait probablement déjà depuis le début. Le brun avait un sang-froid implacable, mais il se demandait bien pourquoi cet homme n'avait pas tenté de l'arrêter. Il était alors rentré chez lui avec une certaine frustration.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Orochimaru avait peut-être bien joué le jeu au cas où ils se reverraient. Faire semblant d'être de ton côté pour mieux t'attraper. Sasuke eut un haut le cœur. Si Itachi ne lui avait pas dit la vérité, et qu'il avait revu ce policier, il aurait put sympathiser avec lui ! Et ainsi tomber entre ses griffes pour servir de cobaye pour trouver de bons Sharingans ! S'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle, Sasuke s'adossa à un poteau et manqua de vomir. Il toussa à s'en faire pleurer et respirait bruyamment. Il jura avant de continuer sa route.

L'ignorance aurait put le conduire à sa perte !

Sasuke s'arrêta enfin pour reprendre convenablement son souffle. Au loin, il remarqua que ses gardes le suivaient toujours. On ne le laissera donc jamais en paix ?! Il décida d'aller s'asseoir sur l'herbe, non loin du lac qu'il venait d'atteindre. Il commençait à déprimer (et a vouloir s'enfuir pour de bon) lorsqu'une enveloppe s'incrusta sur son champ de vision. Le brun cligna des yeux avant de les relever vers ses gardes. Deux étaient en train de reprendre difficilement leur respiration, un troisième était simplement debout à côté de celui qui lui tendait le bout de papier. L'enveloppe blanche était fermée avec un cachet de cire rouge représentant une spirale. Sasuke interrogea le garde du regard.

- Vous nous aviez demandés de vous la donner ce soir, mais comme on ne savait pas si vous alliez revenir, on vous a suivit.

La lettre de Naruto ! Il l'avait complètement oubliée ! L'adrénaline du brun descendit immédiatement et il saisit l'enveloppe. Personne ne l'avait décachetée, les gardes avaient bien fait leur boulot. Il les remercia avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. Il avait bien besoin de la douceur de l'Uzumaki pour se calmer. Et il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien cet idiot de blond qui lui écrivait.

_« Salut beau brun !_

_(Oui je sais, c'est con mais j'aime cette expression. En même temps ça t'es arrivé de te regarder dans une glace récemment ? Saleté de beau gosse va !)_

_S'il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas t'avoir collé sous la douche avant de partir. Ta famille doit vouloir ma mort ! T.T En plus j'aurais eut le droit à une superbe vision de toi couvert de mousse ! Et je sens que je suis passé à côté d'un truc super ! Enfin bref… S'il te plait, dis-leur que t'étais consentant ! T.T Et moi et mes confettis… ils ont dû super mal le prendre ! _

_T'étais bien consentant hein ? Rassure-moi ? Ah mais oui remarque, vu les superbes cris auxquels j'ai eu le droit et ton visage rougissant… Rah ! J'ai envie de revenir maintenant ! C'est malin ça… t'es content ? Tu me laisseras ta fenêtre ouverte dis ? J'ai un super coin à te montrer ! Oui parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'y ait pas de gardes à ta porte désormais, alors je compte bien te kidnapper ! Ça te tente ? Comme ça on sera tranquilles et on pourra discuter sérieusement et faire plein de trucs pas racontables 3, et non c'est faux, je n'ai pas trouvé de livre sur le Kama Sutra ! Chut !_

_Je reviendrais sûrement bientôt, dès que j'aurais ta réponse (donne la lettre aux gardes, ils me la feront parvenir) j'ai plein de trucs à t'expliquer. »_

Sasuke cligna des yeux. Naruto ne pensait qu'à son cul ou c'était lui ?! Remarque, lui aussi ne pensait qu'à le prendre sauvagement. Cette lettre datait d'avant leur seconde rencontre, et les questions que se posaient le blond étaient juste a mourir de rire ! Le cadet avait déjà rit plusieurs fois en seulement quelques lignes. Ce Naruto, il voulait le garder avec lui pour longtemps. De plus, l'idée du kidnapping lui était très tentante en ce moment. Sasuke continua à lire, mais cette fois-ci son visage devint plus sérieux. Naruto lui expliquait une chose importante que ses parents avaient prévue de faire. Il lut et relut tout les détails. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, Naruto avait bien fait de le prévenir, c'était dégoûtant !

Sasuke replia la lettre pour réfléchir à la façon dont il allait procéder. Dans un sens, ça allait être très facile, mais il fallait qu'il réussisse à convaincre son père de lui laisser faire cet interrogatoire. Une fois qu'il aurait eut l'accord le plan serait des plus simples. Seulement, maintenant Naruto était à l'Hôpital. Le brun réfléchissait, son blond lui avait parlé dans la lettre de son cousin, Gaara, qui était digne de confiance. C'était le roux de l'autre soir ? Bien, il ferait ça. La lettre irait à ce Gaara, l'absence de Naruto ne devait pas tout faire planter. Reste à savoir quand il pourrait agir.

Sasuke se releva et s'étira. Ses gardes s'étaient assis plus loin pour faire une partie de cartes. Il les avisa un instant avant de regarder vers la rue. Personne d'autre ne les avait suivis. Le brun soupira et se dirigea vers ses quatre gardes du corps. Ils se relevèrent à son arrivée et attendirent les ordres.

- J'écrirais la réponse à l'intention de Gaara, son cousin. Je suppose que vous le connaissez aussi.

- Oui ! Firent-ils en cœur.

Sasuke rangea la lettre dans la poche intérieure de sa chemise et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Y'a de meilleurs endroits pour jouer aux cartes, venez.

Incrédules, ils regardèrent Sasuke marcher vers la route sans bouger. Celui-ci se retourna et les avisa un instant.

- Alors ? Vous venez ?

Réagissant enfin, ils rangèrent leur partie et partirent à la suite de leur maître. Celui-ci les emmena vers le bar le plus proche. Il avait besoin de se détendre et demanda une table de cinq. Une troupe habillée richement, le soir, passait pour des collègues qui venaient se détendre. Ils passaient totalement inaperçus. Les gardes n'osèrent pas parler et s'assirent droit comme des i. Sasuke haussa un sourcil, amusé.

- Si vous voulez bosser avec moi, va falloir qu'on fasse connaissance. Du saké pour cinq s'il vous plait, demanda-t-il à la serveuse qui piqua un fard et nota la commande avant de partir.

L'Uchiwa haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner vers ses gardes, il désigna la serveuse :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi elle vient de rougir ?

Les gardes furent soudainement plus détendus, le premier répliqua en rigolant nerveusement :

- Je crois qu'elle vous trouve très attirant à vrai dire.

Sasuke se tourna vers la jeune femme qui était en train de servir une autre table.

- Hm… Non décidément, je préfère les blonds.

Deux gardes pouffèrent. Cette fille et Naruto n'avaient absolument rien à voir !

- C'était quoi votre jeu tout à l'heure ? Reprit le cadet en désignant les cartes.

- Rami, répondit le garde qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Sasuke avisa le paquet avant de soupirer. Il n'y connaissait rien aux cartes. La serveuse revint pour leur apporter leur commande, toujours aussi rouge. Le brun tapa le garde à sa gauche du coude, ce que personne ne loupa. La serveuse cligna des yeux. Le garde en question interrogeait son maître du regard.

- Mademoiselle, je vous présente… C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Yahiko… Murmura timidement le concerné.

- Yahiko ! Reprit le brun. Il est timide, mais je suis sûr qu'il vous trouve craquante.

Les deux concernés piquèrent un énorme fard. Il faut dire que la servante n'était pas mal du tout, et que Yahiko était plutôt beau gosse. Les trois autres gardes partirent dans un long fou rire. La serveuse en question se nommait Konan, elle était plutôt très flattée par la remarque de Sasuke et donna son numéro au roux, qui devint encore plus rouge, en lui promettant de l'appeler, sous l'hilarité de ses collègues. Celui qui se trouvait à ses côtés, Kisame, lui donna une grande tape dans le dos en le forçant à boire au moins trois verres de Saké pour fêter ça.

Les deux autres gardes se nommaient Sasori et Deidara (qui semblait beaucoup apprécier Sasori). Ils avaient tous l'air fin, sauf Kisame, mais c'était sans compter sur leur ceinture noire de Jujitsu. Ne pas faire chier un Yakuza, en sommes. Durant cette soirée, ils rirent beaucoup et Sasuke apprit à jouer aux cartes, il rétama ses gardes seulement au bout de la troisième partie. Ce qui, vous le deviner, les dégoûta au point de redemander du saké.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer lorsque le soleil commença à décliner. Du coin de l'œil, ils avisèrent avec amusement Yahiko qui donnait son numéro à la serveuse. Et quelle fut la surprise au manoir Uchiwa, lorsqu'ils virent la troupe revenir, un chouïa éméchée par les nombreux verres de saké, et à moitié morte de rire.

Surtout en voyant que Sasuke se foutait littéralement de la gueule de Deidara, qui semblait-il, n'osait pas se déclarer à quelqu'un, en lui disant qu'il ratait quelque chose. Fugaku, Mikoto, et Itachi étaient littéralement sur le cul. Sasuke était partit en colère après avoir tatané TOUS les gardes sur son passage, et revenait ivre et mort de rire. Ils avaient raté un épisode là, non ? Le concerné accouru faire un immense câlin à sa mère.

- Maman !

- Sasuke ?! Mais tu as bu ! s'écria-t-elle une fois le choc passé.

- Vive le saké ! Hurla le concerné en allant enlacer son grand-frère.

Itachi comprit alors que son jeune frère avait l'alcool joyeux et hésita entre : le secouer comme un prunier pour le faire décuver, et lui rendre son étreinte en s'excusant, encore et encore. Fugaku commença alors à engueuler les gardes de l'avoir laissé boire dans son état, mais les concernés étaient trop ivres pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Ils furent donc forcés d'aller se coucher, traînés par les autres gardes, sous un soupir d'exaspération de Fugaku. Et là, Sasuke eut la plus grande idée de siècle. Il sauta littéralement sur son père et lui fit le plus gros câlin du monde en criant :

- Je t'aime papa !

Le concerné resta figé sur place. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Jamais on ne lui avait dit un truc pareil en l'enlaçant ! (Surtout que son fils avait été près à fuguer il n'y avait pas deux heures !) Excepté Mikoto, mais elle ne comptait pas. Itachi fixait la scène avec les yeux ronds, il avait soudainement très envie de savoir la réaction de son paternel vis-à-vis de cette marque d'affection qu'il n'avait jamais eut de leur part. La mère, elle, affichait un sourire troublée mais encourageant envers son mari. Celui-ci avait pâlit et posa avec hésitation ses mains sur les épaules de son fils qui frottait littéralement son front contre son torse en... Ronronnant. Ou en tout cas s'en était une superbe imitation.

- Hm… Sasuke ? Toussota le père.

- Mwiii ? Fredonna le concerné avec un grand sourire béat.

- je crois que ta mère est jalouse.

La concernée ne l'était absolument pas, c'était juste que Fugaku avait beaucoup de mal avec l'affection et le changement d'attitude inhabituel de son fils. Sasuke se décolla donc de lui et se jeta sur sa mère pour la « câliner à mort ». Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de penser un « trop mignon ! » en voyant son fils « ronronner ». Itachi haussa un sourcil amusé quand à la réaction de son père et lui tapota l'épaule d'un air compatissant. Celui-ci lui envoya un regard fatigué.

- Va le faire dessaouler au lieu de te foutre moi, fit-il froidement.

- Yes sir ! Lança le concerné en allant décoller Sasuke de sa mère.

Le cadet émit un grognement de protestation avant de se faire traîner vers sa chambre. Fugaku, lui, décida d'aller se chercher un verre de Whisky pour se remettre de ses émotions.

- Itachi ! Méchant ! Laisse-moi descendre ! Je te déteste ! Frère indigne ! Brun !

L'aîné portait son jeune frère en sac à patate sur son épaule en montant l'escalier. Le jeune frère lui frappait mollement le dos en lui répétant qu'il était un méchant frère et qu'il ne le méritait pas comme super petit frère adoré. Itachi poussa un long soupir et ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour coller l'alcoolique sur son plumard. Ce dernier eut un fou rire parce qu'il trouvait que son oreiller était trop bleu.

- Bon, Sasuke, tu reste là jusqu'à ce qu'on t'appelle pour manger, ok ?

- Okkaayyy ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement en se roulant dans ses couvertures.

Itachi poussa un autre soupir avant de sortir de la chambre où Sasuke était encore plié de rire. Le concerné attendit quelques minutes avant de se lever et d'essuyer les larmes de rires qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il se rhabilla convenablement et sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche. Il décida de la ranger dans le double-fond de son tiroir, et commença à se recoiffer.

Opération : on rentre sans se faire engueuler : succès ! Il faudra qu'il récompense ses gardes pour avoir joué le jeu. L'alcool joyeux ? Et puis quoi encore ?

L'Uchiwa s'étira. Un bout de papier était plié sur sa commode, intrigué, il le prit et lu : _« Le garde que vous avez attaqué avec vos Sharingan s'est réveillé, il semble être dans un état second et ne veut pas parler pour l'instant. Je vous tiens au courant. Sasori. »_ Le roux l'avait sûrement déposé là quand il parlait avec Itachi. Sasuke rangea ce bout de papier avec la lettre de Naruto. Un état second ? Refus de parler ? C'était tout lui à son réveil, le jour où le blond était entré par la fenêtre. Le brun soupira. Il voulait un choc mental ? Eh bien il en avait un. Restait à savoir comment ça marchait exactement.

Il décida qu'il devait aller s'excuser auprès de Saï, en vérité il n'avait pas envie de le voir quitter le manoir, surtout pas après ce qu'il avait apprit dans la lettre. On peut vraiment dire n'importe quoi sous la colère, surtout des choses blessantes. Sasuke sortit de sa chambre et alla vers les appartements des servants à pas feutrés. Il entra dans la petite chambre de Saï, qui semblait dormir. Le brun s'approcha. Les marques que son servant avait sur les joues laissaient penser qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré. Le brun lui secoua un peu l'épaule.

- Saï, réveilles-toi, chuchota-t-il.

Le concerné grogna en se relevant à moitié. Se frottant les yeux, il ne remarqua pas que c'était Sasuke qui l'avait tiré hors de son sommeil. Lorsqu'il releva la tête et vit son maître, Saï ne sut comment réagir. Allait-il lui demander ce qu'il faisait encore là ? Il allait être en colère. Le servant commença alors à pleurer. Mais Sasuke le serra contre lui.

- Saï, pardon… Je ne le pensais pas, c'était sous la colère.

Le concerné n'y croyait pas ses oreilles. Il sanglota plus fortement encore, trop heureux qu'il n'ait pas à partir. Il donna des coups sur le torse du brun en l'insultant d'idiot. Une fois calmé, Sasuke lui expliqua comment il avait fait pour rentrer sans se faire enguirlander, et le servant eut du mal à se retenir de rire (surtout en imaginant la tête de Fugaku quand au câlin surprise de son fils). Par la suite, le cadet redevint plus grave et lui expliqua qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire au manoir, mais qu'il comptait bien partir une fois cette histoire finie. Saï baissa les yeux.

- Sasuke-sama… Je n'ai nul par où aller… S'il vous plait, ne me rendez pas ma liberté.

- Tu n'as personne ? S'étonna le Yakuza.

Le servant secoua la tête.

- J'ai bien un grand-frère, mais il ne gagne pas beaucoup d'argent, il ne pourrait pas m'accueillir, souffla-t-il tristement. Et j'aime bien votre compagnie, Sasuke-sama.

- En parlant de ça…

Saï releva la tête vers le brun. Il redoutait la phrase qui allait suivre.

- On est quoi au juste ? Demanda l'Uchiwa. Ami ? Sex friends ?

Le servant cligna des yeux.

- Eh bien… Vu qu'on se retrouve souvent dans votre chambre…

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, oui, évidement.

- Saï, je veux savoir si tu fais ça par ordre, ou si tu aimes vraiment ma compagnie.

Le concerné sembla réfléchir. C'était une très bonne question. Après mûre réflexion, le servant se décida à parler :

- Je pense que c'est sous la menace, plutôt…

Sasuke se redressa et fronça les sourcils. Oui, il le savait, et ça collait parfaitement avec le futur agissement de ses parents.

- Menace ? Répéta-t-il.

- Oui, je… Si je suis venu ici il y a cinq ans, c'est parce que mes parents étaient en danger. J'ai signé avec vos parents pour vous servir, vous et votre frère, en échange d'une protection.

Sasuke cligna des yeux.

- Saï, raconte-moi tout, fit-il gravement.

Le concerné inspira un grand coup avant de reprendre.

- Mes parents étaient poursuivis par les Renards pour une affaire de drogue. Ils étaient convaincus qu'on la livrait aux Yakuzas du pays, et surveillaient nos agissements de très près. Seulement, mes parents ne vous livraient pas, ils livraient le gouvernement. Les Renards l'ont découvert et sont entrés en contact avec ma famille. Ils voulaient se servir d'eux pour piéger les trafiquants du gouvernement, en échange ils auraient une immunité et ne seraient plus considérés comme des malfrats. Seulement… ça n'a pas marché. Ceux du gouvernement ont tout compris et ont fait brûler notre maison comme avertissement. J'étais jeune à l'époque et j'avais les cheveux vraiment très longs, fit-il, nostalgique en prenant une de ses mèches courtes entre ses doigts. Les Renards, reprit-il, nous avaient alors prêtés un logement comme dédommagement, mais les gens du gouvernement n'ont pas tardé à nous retrouver. Les Renards ne pouvaient pas nous protéger indéfiniment alors…

- Tu es venu ici, finit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

Saï hocha la tête.

- Votre père avait refusé car j'étais trop proche des Renards, c'était trop dangereux pour vous. Pour prouver mon silence, j'ai coupé mes longs cheveux avec une dague sous leurs yeux en les défiant du regard. Ça m'a fait mal de le faire, mais j'étais près à tout pour sauver ma famille… Itachi en a été le plus marqué et m'a immédiatement prit dans ses bras. A ce moment-là, il a dit : _« Père je le veux ! Il me plait ! »_. Fugaku-san a alors accepté, mais il m'a menacé : si jamais je les trahissais, ils tueraient mes parents et mon frère. Quand j'y repense, c'est Itachi qui m'a sauvé ce jour-là, mon acte n'avait pas trop plu à votre père, rit-il nerveusement.

Sasuke avait écarquillé les yeux. La détermination de Saï était remarquable.

- Franchement Saï : chapeau ! Faire ça à douzes ans, tu m'épates.

Le concerné se gratta nerveusement la tête, pas très habitué à recevoir des compliments.

- Mais Saï, tu as dis que tu n'avais que ton grand-frère, alors…

- Oui, mes parents ont été assassinés deux ans après ma venue au manoir. Les gardes que vos parents avaient assignés à notre maison ont tous été tués d'une balle en pleine tête, et mes parents… on ne les a pas retrouvés. Mais mon grand-frère avait réussit à se cacher et a tout vu. Il désire ardemment faire payer le gouvernement pour ça.

Sasuke baissa les yeux. On dit que les Yakuzas sont des meurtriers, mais le gouvernement n'est vraiment pas mieux. On dirait que la seule différence entre eux, c'est que l'un a le plein pouvoir, et que l'autre règne dans l'ombre.

- Où est ton frère maintenant ?

- Dans un petit appartement a Nakano, les Renards ont réussis à lui faire changer d'identité pour le protéger, c'est pour ça que je leur en suis reconnaissant. Je crois que ça fait deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, mais j'ai de ses nouvelles de temps en temps.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il comprenait mieux la situation.

- Dis-moi Saï, si tu n'es venu que pour avoir une protection… je me demande bien comment s'y est prit Itachi pour que tu accepte d'aller le rejoindre dans son lit.

Le jeune servant piqua un immense fard.

- Ah… Heu… En fait… je lui avais collé une gifle.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

- Il avait essayé de mettre sa main dans mon pantalon, se justifia-t-il. Enfin, mon geste l'a surprit, et j'ai bien cru qu'on allait me virer pour ça. Je crois bien que c'est la seule fois où Itachi-sama avait été frappé, rit-il nerveusement. Hm, je suis allé m'excuser après, mais en le prévenant que je n'étais pas là pour faire ce genre de tâche.

L'Uchiwa cligna des yeux. Son petit Saï aurait refusé les avances d'Itachi ? Il avait bien changé dites donc !

- Après quoi il a essayé par tous les moyens de me faire craquer. Il n'arrêtait pas de me coller et de me susurrer des trucs pas très catholiques, grogna-t-il en se souvenant des méthodes (un peu trop sensuelles pour son état mental) du grand-frère.

- ça m'étonne qu'il ait réussi si tu étais à ce point réticent.

- Moi aussi ça m'a beaucoup étonné, mais en fait, du jour au lendemain il a tout arrêté. Au début j'en étais très content, mais… ça à commencer à me manquer, rougit-il.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quel fourbe, murmura-t-il. Je le reconnais bien là.

- C'est quand il m'a attaqué sous la douche que j'ai craqué, fit le servant en soupirant. Remarque, c'est lui qui a craqué en premier. Je crois bien que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui…

L'Uchiwa haussa un sourcil alors que Saï devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate en se remémorant leur première fois.

Flash back de Saï :

_Saï avait maintenant 14 ans, cela faisait deux ans qu'il était dans le manoir, et il travaillait dur. Si bien qu'on ne lui avait jamais fait de reproches. Seulement, Itachi l'énervait. Certes c'était grâce à lui s'il était en vie, mais il abusait de sa patience. Il avait commencé par le coller dès qu'il le pouvait, sans rien faire. Il le regardait juste et lui tapait la discussion. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Jusqu'au jour où Itachi avait commencé à l'effleurer, en feignant le « pas fait exprès ». Jusque là, encore, Saï le croyait. Et puis, il avait rejoint son maître dans sa chambre. Assis sur un des canapés, ils parlaient comme d'habitude, il faut dire qu'ils étaient devenus de bons amis. Itachi avait alors fait glisser sa main le long de sa cuisse d'une façon beaucoup trop sensuelle pour que ce soit « pas fait exprès ». Le servant avait écarquillé les yeux, et s'était figé. Il sentait la caresse remonter vers son entrejambe en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Comprenant que son brun n'était pas près de s'arrêter, Saï avait tenté de le repousser. Mais son assaillant l'avait alors serré contre-lui._

_- Tu n'aimes pas ? Murmura-t-il en allant lui mordiller l'oreille._

_Saï poussa un gémissement à la fois de bien être et de protestation._

_- Itachi, a... arrêtes..._

_Seulement, la main finit par arriver à la fin de sa cuisse. Et alors, doucement, le brun caressa l'entrejambe de son servant, qui semblait enfin comprendre que ce n'était pas une blague et repoussa violemment son maître. Itachi tentait de le retenir mais il n'avait pas vu la gifle venir. Choqué, il resta assis bêtement en se tenant la joue alors que le petit brun lui criait :_

_- Je ne suis pas ton jouet !_

_Saï était alors partit en claquant la porte, rouge comme jamais. Itachi n'avait pas prévenu ses parents, car si jamais ils apprenaient qu'il en pinçait pour un servant, il se ferait très vite remonter les bretelles. L'aîné avait feint l'ignorance devant toute sa famille, mais continuait ses approches auprès du brun. Il le caressait dès qu'il le pouvait, lui chuchotait des choses à ne pas dire à un enfant, et se collait à lui en appuyant sur son sexe avec le sien ou avec son genoux. Saï devenait rouge pivoine à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'aîné, et qu'il sentait ses doigts dans son dos, sur sa hanche, sur ses fesses, ou sur ses bras, ou qu'il l'entendait murmurer : «je te promet que tu aimeras » «fais moi confiance » « ne crains rien » « détends toi » « je ne vais pas te manger » « juste toi et moi ». Mais à chaque fois, Saï arrivait à s'échapper, non sans sentir des picotements étranges dans son bas-ventre. _

_Il résista trois mois. Il sentait qu'il allait craquer. Il n'en pouvait plus. Seulement, lorsqu'il revit Itachi, celui-ci ne le toucha pas, ne le regarda presque pas, et ne lui parla pas. Saï resta incrédule en voyant que le brun l'évitait presque. Dans un sens, il en était heureux car son harcèlement était finit, mais à la longue il commençait à lui manquer. Ses caresses lui manquaient. Lui faire ça alors qu'il était à bout, c'était de la torture ! Le servant fit semblant de ne pas être affecté. Après tout, un servant et son maître ne peuvent pas s'aimer. C'est impossible._

_Un mois passa. Itachi semblait de plus en plus énervé au fil des jours. Saï, lui, essayait de se faire une raison et ne pas aller le rejoindre dans son lit. Sinon il allait se faire rejeter ou virer du manoir. Un soir, alors que Mikoto et Fugaku étaient partis à une réunion importante et ne reviendraient que le lendemain matin, et que Sasuke, lui, était partit se coucher. Le servant alla prendre une douche pour calmer ses ardeurs, comme il faisait depuis des mois. Il allait craquer. La nuit, il se voyait caressé par son maître et en prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Il soupira en se déshabillant. Il fallait qu'il oublie, qu'il ne se laisse pas tenter. _

_Le contact de l'eau chaude l'avait beaucoup détendu, il en avait oublié Itachi. Mais celui-ci venait littéralement de craquer. Lorsque Saï se tourna après avoir entendu qu'on ouvrait la porte, il vit le brun (qu'il désirait malgré lui) entièrement nu et entouré de vapeur. _

_Itachi avait en réalité fermé à clef la porte de la chambre de Saï, avant d'aller le rejoindre dans la salle de bain. Le servant fut visiblement très surpris de son arrivé. L'aîné, en voyant le jeune brun encore à moitié couvert de mousse, ne put empêcher son sexe de prendre les devants et de s'ériger. Saï, lui,avait rougit en le voyant nu et n'osait pas baisser les yeux. Il n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Itachi s'approcha lentement, pour ne pas effrayer son servant et lui passa une main sur la hanche. Le petit brun posa les siennes sur le torse musclé de l'auteur de ses désirs avant de relever les yeux vers lui. Ils eurent un instant de blanc, tout deux se demandaient si c'était bien réel, mais le contact avec l'autre chassa très vite leurs doutes. Ils s'avancèrent et s'embrassèrent avec fougue. _

_S'en suivit alors une longue, très longue séance de caresses endiablées. L'Uchiwa et le servant s'embrassaient et se touchaient sensuellement. Les mains d'Itachi passaient sur chaque parcelle de peau du corps adverse avec une lenteur presque insoutenable, faisant soupirer et doucement gémir Saï qui avait finit plaqué contre le mur carrelé. Le servant s'accrochait à son maître. Il se sentait tellement bien. Un brusque sursaut le fit écarquiller les yeux un instant et fit sortir un gémissement plus fort de sa gorge. La langue du brun était venu taquiner un de ses tétons. Saï fut surprit d'avoir du plaisir à cet endroit là, et continua à gémir de contentement en sentant Itachi lécher, mordiller, et suçoter le téton qui avait soudainement durcit. Itachi fut agréablement surprit que son conjoint soit aussi sensible malgré sa jeunesse, il en sourit en se disant que ça allait être bien plus chaud au fur et à mesure que ses mains caresseraient sa peau. _

_L'eau chaude coulait sur eux, n'arrangeant en rien la chaleur et l'excitation qui les avait gagnés. Saï gémissait doucement en caressant le dos d'Itachi. Il n'avait presque plus de mousse sur son corps et l'Uchiwa était trempé. Le plus vieux en profita pour chasser le reste de mousse en caressant son servant sous le jet d'eau. Celui-ci soupirait de bien-être et émit un grognement de protestation lorsque le brun coupa l'eau. La fraîcheur soudaine le fit frisonner et Itachi les enveloppa vite ensemble dans une grande serviette. Ils entreprirent ainsi de se sécher tout en continuant leurs caresses. N'en pouvant plus, Saï s'était collé au brun et commençait à frotter son sexe contre celui d'Itachi. Le concerné eut un gémissement de plaisir et se laissa entraîner dans cette friction. _

_- Ahh... Itachi..._

_Entendre Saï prononcer son nom avec autant de sensualité acheva le cerveau du brun, qui prit les deux membres en mains. Les frictions devenaient insoutenables, ils gémissaient et se frottaient ensemble en s'embrassant fougueusement. Itachi allait de plus en plus vite. Ils n'en pouvaient plus. Dans un long gémissement, ils se déchargèrent de cette envie qui les rongeait. Haletant, Saï se laissa glisser au sol avec le brun. Celui-ci était en train de reprendre sa respiration. _

_Les cheveux mi-longs de l'Uchiwa pendaient mollement sur ses épaules,ils étaient encore un peu humides et collaient à sa peau. Immédiatement, Saï en fut très excité et eut une seconde érection. Itachi ne le remarqua pas tout de suite et l'embrassa doucement. _

_- C'était bon ? Lui murmura-t-il._

_- Oui... Soupira le petit brun._

_- Je connais encore plus bon, susurra-t-il en faisant descendre la main le long de son abdomen._

_Saï eut un profond gémissement en le sentant descendre de plus en plus bas. Itachi lui mordillait et lui léchait le cou lorsqu'il sentit le membre dressé sous ses doigts. Surprit, il leva les yeux vers le servant, qui rougissait légèrement et fermait les yeux de plaisir. L'aîné eut un sourire avant de commencer des vas-et-viens délicieux. Il contemplait l'expression de pure jouissance de Saï, et plus il le regardait, plus il était excité et avait envie d'aller plus loin. Alors, il recommença à le lécher et descendit petit à petit vers le membre gonflé. La respiration du brun devint de plus en plus saccadée au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait la bouche descendre. Il gémit lorsque la langue s'attarda sur son nombril. Il lui sembla devenir fou en la sentant aller plus bas encore. Itachi jouait avec son bas-ventre tout en continuant de le masturber sensuellement. Saï gémissait de frustration, il voulait sentir ce plaisir sur son membre, dont le pré-sperme perlait déjà sur son gland. _

_L'Uchiwa commença alors à lécher la base de son sexe. Il remonta lentement vers le gland sous un gémissement rauque de son servant. Alors, brutalement, il plongea sur lui et lui arracha un cri de jouissance qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier. Le servant avait joui une seconde fois alors qu'Itachi l'avait à peine touché. Surprit de sentir le liquide dans sa bouche, le brun recula. Saï le regardait honteux d'avoir joui aussi vite, mais aussi avec beaucoup d'envie. Itachi eut un sourire avant de se lécher les lèvres. Le petit brun piqua un immense fard._

_- Tu... Tu as avalé ?_

_- Oui, fit-il en se léchant la main._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Le goût m'intriguait._

_Saï ne pouvait pas être plus rouge qu'il ne l'était. Dans un sens, il était intéressé par ce geste. _

_- Et... C'est bon ?_

_- ça n'a pas de goût particulier, mais j'aime bien, sourit-il._

_Le servant eut alors un frisson, et tout deux baissèrent les yeux. Perplexe, L'Uchiwa regarda le membre qui était redevenu dur. Était-ce possible une chose pareille ? Saï était à la fois très gêné et surprit que son sexe en redemande encore. Il fut d'autant plus surprit en voyant Itachi replonger sur lui. Il eut un profond gémissement de plaisir en sentant la bouche chaude l'envelopper. _

_- Aahh ! It... Itachi... ! S... Stop... hmm... Aaahh !_

_Le carrelage glissant l'avait fait passé de la position assise à allongée, ses doigts s'étaient entortillés dans la tignasse sombre de l'Uchiwa qui le gâtait de nouveau. Les yeux du servant étaient devenus brumeux de plaisir, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et tremblait de ses jouissances. Il n'allait jamais survivre à une troisième ! _

_- Haa... ! Itachi... A... Arrêtes... Je ne... Je ne vais pas pouvoir... Aaah !_

_Le concerné léchait, suçotait, et suçait totalement le membre gonflé de plaisir de Saï. D'une main, il massait doucement les testicules, de l'autre, il taquinait les cuisses et le périnée du servant. Ses gémissements étaient un vrai délice à entendre pour le brun dont le sexe commençait à se regonfler. Il accéléra en entendant des gémissements plus profonds. Saï connu une troisième jouissance dans un long râle de plaisir. Itachi le délivra alors qu'il reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Des larmes perlaient sur les cils du servant qui avait cru devenir fou de plaisir. _

_L'Uchiwa se pencha au dessus de lui et le sentit trembler comme jamais. Le corps du servant était devenu bien trop lourd pour qu'il puisse ne serais-ce que lever un doigt. _

_- ça va ?_

_Saï, qui suffoquait, émit un genre de plainte qui semblait vouloir dire « espèce d'enfoiré ». Itachi lui envoya un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser. Doucement, il le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il le posa sur son lit. Dans un effort ultime, le servant passa ses bras autour de la taille du brun pour le garder auprès de lui. Il respirait encore faiblement. Itachi se pencha sur le côté et attrapa la bouteille d'eau qui était posé sur la table de chevet pour la tendre à son amant. Il l'aida à se redresser et à boire. Dieu ce que Saï avait la gorge sèche à force de gémir. _

_- J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort... Murmura le brun en l'aidant à se rallonger. _

_Le servant eut un sourire. Ayant reprit un peu de force, il caressa la joue de son maître. Celui-ci fut intrigué par ce geste et le laissa continuer. Saï caressa le cou, descendit vers le torse, puis vers le nombril où Itachi ne put retenir un faible gémissement. Descendant encore plus sensuellement, le servant commença à faire glisser ses doigts le long du membre du brun. Celui-ci ferma les yeux de bien être avant de sentir les genoux de son amant se relever sur les côtés de ses cuisses. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupière, il vit que Saï écartait ses jambes dans un appel muet. Itachi déglutit. Le servant en avait déjà eut trop, il n'allait pas survivre à ce nouveau traitement. Où alors il dormirait pour au moins toute une journée._

_- Saï... Tu es sûr que... ?_

_- Oui, le coupa le concerné dans un souffle sensuel. _

_L'autre main du brun descendit alors le long de son propre torse dans une caresse osée. Le servant se caressa le ventre avant de descendre bien plus bas. Itachi suivait le parcourt de cette main avec une envie profonde, il soupirait de plaisir en sentant l'autre s'occuper de son membre. Il vit la main frôler la cuisse écartée du servant, avant de plonger lentement vers son entrée. Son cerveau se remit brutalement en marche en entendant un gémissement lorsque Saï y entra son index. Itachi se pencha alors en avant et alla lécher le torse de son brun. Il alla mordiller un de ses tétons en faisant glisser ses mains vers l'entrejambe du servant. Délicatement, il chassa la main qui avait commencé à le préparer et la remplaça par la sienne. Il y fit entrer un premier doigt et ré-entendit le brun pousser un soupir plaisant. _

_Son petit brun était beaucoup trop sexy pour qu'il se retienne. Il fit entrer le majeur sous un hoquet du servant. Les caresses sensuelles firent très vite partir la gêne de cette pénétration et Saï se remit à gémir en sentant les doigts bouger. Itachi stimulait doucement l'intérieur de son petit amant en sachant pertinemment que c'était sa première fois, et à lui aussi pour tout dire. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre à ce niveau-là. Fallait-il qu'il y entre doucement ou plus durement pour que la douleur passe plus vite ? Pour l'instant l'entrée était encore beaucoup trop serrée pour qu'il puisse y entrer. Itachi hésita, mais finit pas y glisser un troisième doigt. _

_« S'il passe, ça devrait être bon » pensa-t-il. _

_Saï eut un nouveau hoquet, mais plus douloureux que le premier. L'Uchiwa se stoppa alors pour aller embrasser son servant. Une pause ne lui ferait pas de mal à se niveau-là de la pénétration, mais celui-ci commença à remuer pour savoir si ça faisait encore mal. À en croire ses gémissements, on dirait que non. Itachi commença à faire bouger ses trois doigts. Saï haletait doucement tout en continuant ses vas-et-viens sur le membre du brun. _

_- Hmm... Itachi, gémit-il. C'est bon... Viens..._

_Le concerné releva la tête vers son amant, quittant ainsi le morceau de peau qu'il suçotait, et l'embrassa sensuellement en retirant ses doigts. Saï eut un gémissement étouffé en sentant le vide étrange créé par ce retrait, et écarta un peu plus les jambes. Itachi saisit ses cuisses pour que son entrée soit à son niveau. Du bout du sexe, il poussait légèrement sur l'anneau de chair pour la préparer de nouveau. Saï essayait de se détendre au maximum lorsqu'il sentit le membre commencer à entrer en lui. Il émit un gémissement douloureux en sentant son intimité être écartée de force et resserra son étreinte sur Itachi. Celui-ci sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son front. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que c'était bon !_

_Après avoir attendu que Saï se sente plus à l'aise, le brun commença à bouger. Le servant poussait des soupirs encore douloureux, mais se sentait étrangement bien. Les mouvements qu'il sentait en lui, contre sa chair, étaient diablement jouissifs. Itachi commença à aller plus vite en entendant de meilleurs gémissements chez son amant et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Saï eut un profond gémissement en arquant le dos. Surprit, le servant commença à haleter alors que son maître recommençait à heurter sa prostate. Ses cris sortaient involontairement de sa gorge et le faisait s'arquer de plaisir. Itachi sourit en l'enlaçant et en accélérant de nouveau. _

_Les sons qu'ils produisaient ensembles étaient délicieux à entendre pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils commençaient à transpirer lorsque l'Uchiwa glissa sa main sur le membre de son servant pour le faire venir aussi. Saï gémit de contentement en bougeant inconsciemment le bassin pour accompagner les mouvements de buttoirs d'Itachi. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement quand à ce nouveau plaisir. _

_Ils n'en pouvaient plus. Le servant était au bord d'une nouvelle jouissance et haletait fortement alors que son maître le pilonnait plus en profondeur. Saï cria de plaisir. Il rejeta la tête en arrière alors que son dos s'arquait brusquement, et que son sperme giclait sur son ventre. Itachi sentit la chair se resserrer autour de son membre et eut un long gémissement en donnant un dernier coup dans son amant. _

_Haletant, ils se laissèrent retomber sur les couvertures humides. Le servant se sentait à la fois très lourd et apaisé. Il ne pouvait plus bouger et ses phéromones étaient en train d'assommer son cerveau. Itachi le serrait avidement contre lui en haletant. _

_- La... La vache... Murmura Saï en se passant difficilement une main sur le front tellement il tremblait._

_- Hm..._

_Ils restèrent à se câliner un long moment avant que le servant n'essaie de faire bouger son amant. _

_- Itachi... douche..._

_Le concerné se redressa difficilement sur les coudes avant d'approuver. Il se releva avec de légers tremblements avant d'entendre Saï se plaindre :_

_- J'arrive pas à me lever, rit-il nerveusement._

_L'Uchiwa entreprit donc d'aider son petit brun à se remettre sur ses pieds. Celui-ci fit une grimace en commençant à marcher aidé par son maître, qui eut un sourire en coin en le voyant boiter. Il le serra par la taille et finit par le porter dans ses bras comme une princesse pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Saï recommença à rougir quant à cette position, et au torse vraiment trop près du brun. C'est en le déposant dans la douche qu'Itachi remarqua que Saï recommençait à bander. _

_C'était repartit pour un nouveau round._

Fin du flash back :

Sasuke regardait son servant avec un haussement de sourcil. Il semblait être en train de se remémorer la scène et était rouge au possible, et semblait être sur le point de commencer à baver. Le brun se racla la gorge pour ré-attirer son attention

- Vous étiez ensemble et on ne m'a rien dit ? S'étonna-t-il avant de se reprendre. Enfin… Ce n'est plus le cas ?

Saï sembla enfin sortir de ses merveilleux souvenirs et cligna des yeux pour assimiler la question.

- Non, on a commencé à s'eng… se disputer, reprit-il pour être poli, quand Fugaku-san m'a demandé d'aller vous soulager. Itachi-sama l'a très mal prit, mais moi je n'avais pas le choix : votre père m'a menacé de s'en prendre à mon frère, donc… Itachi-sama en a beaucoup voulu à votre père.

- Et encore une fois on ne m'a rien dit ! S'indigna Sasuke dans un soupir.

- Mais Itachi-sama et moi, nous avons décidés de faire comme si on ne s'aimait plus pour ne pas trop en souffrir. Il n'empêche qu'on ne s'est pas parlé pendant presque un an au début. Après, vous êtes partis sur le continent et…

- je sais, souffla Sasuke. Itachi m'a raconté qu'il avait été enlevé.

Saï baissa tristement la tête.

- Il n'a jamais voulu me dire qui lui avait fait ça. Et il n'a plus voulu me toucher après ça. Il avait peur de me faire mal, et son enlèvement était trop récent. Ça ne fait qu'un an que je retourne le voir vous savez ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, dans un sens, ça ne l'étonnait pas.

- Saï, si j'avais su ce qu'il y avait entre mon frère et toi, j'aurais refusé et je serais allé dans un bordel.

- Vous êtes fâché ?

- Et comment ! J'espère au moins que ça en valait le coup…

Sous entendu : « que j'en valais le coup ».

- Ah… ? Oui bien sûr ! Vous êtes doués Sasuke-sama, rougit-il. Mais vous savez, on ne s'aime plus lui et moi. Et pour tout dire, j'ai insisté pour retourner le voir seulement parce que je ne voulais pas que ça le bloque encore pendant des années…

Sasuke eut un sourire moqueur.

- Quoi ? Fit Saï, surprit d'être fixé de la sorte.

- Non, je me disais… Que ce n'était pas possible qu'il n'y ait que de l'indifférence dans cet acte.

Le servant piqua un énorme fard en comprenant le sous-entendu, avant de pousser un cri plaintif, sous le ricanement du cadet.

- Sasuke-sama ce n'est pas drôle !

Le servant avisa son maître en fronçant les sourcils avant de soupirer.

- De toute façon je préfère les filles.

Sasuke manqua de s'étrangler et hurla, sous la surprise générale de tous ceux qui étaient à proximités (dont Saï qui manqua de tomber à la renverse, et Itachi et Fugaku qui en recrachèrent leur verre) :

- Dis tout de suite qu'on est pas bandant !

Un jour plus tard : tour des Renards :

Gaara soupira. Ils avaient emmenés Naruto à l'hôpital, et comme ils s'en doutaient : il était dans un profond coma. Le roux était inquiet pour son cousin. Ça ne faisait même pas deux jours qu'il avait sombré dans l'inconscience, et il commençait déjà à stresser. Les vieux documents des Uchiwa disaient qu'il allait y rester pendant au moins quatre ou cinq jours. Au pire, dans deux ou trois jour il serait sur pied. Oui mais dans quel état ? Gaara soupira une nouvelle fois en s'enfonçant dans son canapé. Leurs amis de fac l'avaient harcelé toute la journée pour savoir si c'était grave. Meuh non ! Il est juste dans le coma voyons ! Pas d'inquiétude ! Laissez-moi rire tiens. Dire qu'il devait réviser avec toute cette pression et prendre les cours de Naruto !

On frappa à la porte. Le roux lança un _« entrez »_ fatigué et avisa l'homme qui se tenait à sa porte.

- Yahiko ?!

Il était un des gardes de Sasuke, mais principalement son grand cousin germain. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des mois ! (Leur intervention chez les Uchiwa ne comptant pas) Gaara se jeta dans ses bras en riant.

- Comment vas-tu cousin ?!

- Disons que j'ai mal aux épaules à cause de tout le stress qu'il y a au manoir, mais sinon ça va. A part le fait que Sasuke-sama est un vrai diable, rit-il.

Le plus jeune l'avisa en fronçant les sourcils. Il se foutait de lui là ?

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Eh bien disons qu'il a de la ressource originale pour éviter les emmerdes, et qu'il est un super acteur ! Bon, je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails c'est confidentiel, tiens : c'est la réponse à la lettre de Naruto.

Le garde lui tendit une enveloppe cachetée. Gaara la prit et avisa son cousin.

- Pourquoi tu me la donne à moi ?

- Naruto est dans le coma, et c'est donc à toi de te charger de ça. De plus Sasuke te l'envoie à toi, et non pas à lui.

Gaara fronça les sourcils. C'était louche, très louche !

Yahiko et lui passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble, profitant de ces retrouvailles pour refaire connaissance. Lorsque son cousin dû repartir pour le manoir Uchiwa, Gaara ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire ce que Sasuke avait à lui dire. Il fut surprit de lire :

_« À Gaara-san._

_Premièrement : je te demande de coller un énorme coup de poing à ton abrutit de cousin quand il sera réveillé. S'il te demande pourquoi, dis-lui que c'est de ma part. Dis-lui aussi que c'est un énorme abrutit de première classe, et qu'il n'a pas intérêt à oublier que ma fenêtre n'a pas de système de verrouillage (si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?). Par contre, ne lui dis pas que c'est un piège et que je compte bien lui faire comprendre qu'on ne me fait pas l'amour sans qu'il y ait de conséquences, non mais !_

_Deuxièmement : c'est sur toi que j'ai lancé mon réveil ? Si oui je m'en excuse, j'ai de mauvais réflexes quand on essaye de m'enlever ce que je veux. Ne va pas croire que je suis un fou furieux psychopathe. Quoi que… »_

Le roux cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'hésiter à rire. Cet Uchiwa était un grand malade ou c'était lui ? Et il voulait son cousin très rapidement en plus ! Ça il l'avait vu au manoir, mais quand même ! Il pourrait se retenir. Et en plus il s'excusait ! Un Yakuza qui s'excuse ! Oui bon vous l'aurez compris : Gaara est choqué. Il cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois avant de poursuivre sa lecture.

Que lui avait dit Naruto pour que le brun se range aussi facilement de leur côté ? Le roux se massa les sinus. Il allait devoir expliquer le déroulement du plan à l'Uchiwa, et ce n'était pas sûr qu'il accepte de se plier aux ordres d'un Renard… ça allait être compliqué cette histoire, mais ils avaient besoin de l'aide de Sasuke. Gaara prit une feuille et commença à écrire la réponse.

Manoir Uchiwa : même instant

- Sasuke Uchiwa ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens de briser ce vase ?!

Fugaku avisait avec amertume son jeune fils, qui avait prit ledit vase et l'avait brisé sous ses yeux en le jetant au sol avec une tête profondément blasée. Le concerné ne laissait paraître aucune émotion et répondit avec un ton las.

- Je passe ma colère sur le non-vivant pour éviter de commettre un meurtre ?

Le père soupira avant que sa femme arrive et ne hurle sur son fils :

- Mon vase ! Sasuke tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?!

- J'ai décidé de tuer ce qui n'était pas vivant.

- En commençant par MON vase ?! On a des sacs de frappes au dojo ! S'indigna-t-elle. Chéri dis quelque chose !

Le concerné avisa son fils avant de soupirer.

- Si tu passais ta colère sur l'un de nos prisonnier, ça te calmerais ?

- Ça dépend, je dois le faire parler ?

- Oui, alors ?

- Hmm... Oui, au moins pour un mois.

Mikoto soupira bruyamment avant de tendre un balai à son fils en lui disant de « ramasser ses conneries ». Ce fut le moment évidement bien choisit pour Itachi (attiré par les cris d'indignations de ses parents) de débouler dans la pièce en criant lui aussi d'indignation :

- Père ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser Sasuke faire ça ! Vous voulez qu'il devienne un assassin ?! Je comprends mieux ses pulsions meurtrières si vous lui donnez ce genre de tâche à chaque fois qu'il est en colère !

- Itachi, reste en dehors de ça, fit sèchement Fugaku.

- Non ! Trouvez-lui une autre activité ou… !

- Ou quoi ? Fit durement le cadet.

Tous se tournèrent vers Sasuke, qui était appuyé sur son balais et avisait son frère avec méfiance. Itachi ne sut que répondre, il vit dans les yeux de son cadet que c'était déjà trop tard.

- Itachi, arrête de jouer les grand-frère protecteurs et laisse-moi assumer mes responsabilités tu veux ?

- Mais Sasuke ! Ils t'utilisent ! Tu ne vois donc rien ?!

- J'm'en fous. Tuer me suffit. Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Je n'ai pas de plan B pour me trouver un nouveau Job vu que je ne sais rien de ce qu'il y a dehors. On se demande pourquoi, hein ? Finit-il amèrement.

Figé, Itachi reçu une nouvelle gifle et décida de s'enfuir avant que tout ne dérape.

_« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Et merde ! »_ Pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre _« Il faut que je trouve un moyen de faire sortir Sasuke d'ici sans qu'il ne soit mit en danger ! Et avant que ça ne dégénère ! Mais comment ? Il refuse de m'écouter, il ne voudra plus rien de moi…»_

Tour des Renard le lendemain :

Gaara venait de lire la seconde lettre de Sasuke. L'Uchiwa avait réussit à avoir l'interrogatoire, c'était parfait. Ce dernier avait lieu dans trois jours. Idéal pour régler les derniers détails. Il donna sa réponse à Yahiko et se tourna vers Jiraya :

- Mon oncle, Naruto à eut raison d'entrer en contact avec Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Pas de précipitations Gaara, Sasuke risque de profiter de cette opportunité pour en apprendre plus qu'il ne le devrait. Si ça arrive, il risquerait bien de ne plus nous faire confiance.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais attention.

- Ce n'est pas de toi que je crains la fuite, mais de ce cher Shin.

Gaara hocha la tête. Au final il ne savait pas si l'Uchiwa allait le leur ramener vivant ou non. Car oui, ils se doutaient bien qu'il allait profiter de l'interrogatoire pour en savoir plus.

Un jour avant l'interrogatoire :

Sasuke n'avait pas reparlé à Itachi. Il lui en voulait trop. Même si l'aîné avait essayé de lui proposer d'entrer à Todaï pour décrocher un diplôme, le cadet n'était pas très chaud. Et quel diplôme au juste ? Il ne savait même pas quoi faire de sa vie.

Sasori venait de le prévenir que le garde qu'il avait attaqué involontairement avec le Sharingan semblait aller mieux. Il se dirigeait vers l'hôpital avec ses gardes du corps pour l'interroger, et s'excuser de l'état dans lequel il l'avait mit. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital St Luke à Chuo. Cela avait beau être un hôpital privé et chrétien, la qualité des soins était souvent la seule raison qui amenaient les patients à venir se faire soigner ici. De plus, c'était un endroit parfait pour passer inaperçu. Qui penserait que des grands méchants Yakuzas venaient se faire hospitaliser ici ?

On leur indiqua la chambre du garde. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, le concerné était en train de regarder les oiseaux qui voletaient près de sa fenêtre. Il ne fit pas attention à leur arrivée. Kisame fit le premier pas :

- Juugo-san, Sasuke-sama est venu vous voir.

Le grand roux tourna lentement la tête vers ses visiteurs. Ses yeux semblaient vides.

- Sasuke-sama… Murmura-t-il. Que m'avez-vous fais ?

Le concerné déglutit et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir. Les gardes sortirent pour les laisser parler en paix. Le roux, lui, semblait être sur un nuage.

- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir Juugo, ça c'est déclenché sans que je puisse l'arrêter. Je ne sais pas quels en sont les effets, même si je commence à y voir plus clair.

Le garde ferma les yeux un instant.

- Je me souviens qu'on m'avait demandé de vous tenir pour laisser partir le Renard. Après, c'était trop étrange. J'ai eut l'impression de recevoir un immense coup sur le crâne. Tout est devenu flou. Seuls vos yeux étaient très nets. J'ai ensuite sentit que quelque chose s'amusait à heurter l'intérieur de ma tête, et plus rien. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais ici. C'est étrange mais… J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a enlevé un poids immense.

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Tout collait. Il inspira un grand coup.

- Juugo, ma question va te paraître étrange, mais répond-moi honnêtement : as-tu la sensation que tes illusions ont été brisées ?

Le concerné eut un grand moment de flottement. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche à semi-ouverte, il semblait stoppé dans sa réponse. Il baissa la tête avec un sourire.

- Oui, c'est ça. J'ai cherché ces derniers jours ce qui avait changé, sans trouver. Mais en fait c'était logique. Sasuke-sama, vous avez brisés mes illusions. J'y vois plus clair maintenant…

- Je vois…

Soudainement, Juugo se mit à rire, faisant sursauter le Yakuza qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

- Ahh, soupira-t-il une fois son fou rire dément passé. Excusez-moi, j'ai un peu de mal à m'en remettre. Finalement je n'étais pas obligé d'être brutal.

Sasuke cligna des yeux.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- J'ai toujours cherché à être fort, suffisamment fort pour pouvoir protéger quelqu'un. Je me suis engagé dans votre famille pour que plus personne ne s'en prenne à celle que j'aimait. Mais… je m'étais fait une immense illusion. Sasuke-sama, elle est morte depuis cinq ans. Un accident de la route. Quel idiot, sanglota-t-il.

Sasuke avait inconsciemment plaqué une main sur sa bouche. A quel point peut-on se cacher la vérité ? Le roux sécha une larme.

- J'ai toujours obéis à tous les ordres qu'on me donnait. Elle voulait que je devienne quelqu'un d'important, peut importe pour qui. Votre père m'a souvent donné des ordres d'une grande importance, et j'ai toujours tout réussis. Il était fier de mon travail, mais au final je suis devenu un meurtrier. Et elle détestait ça.

Un long silence s'installa. Finalement, Sasuke se leva.

- Juugo, je pourrais comprendre que tu veuilles quitter les Yakuzas. Après tout ce qui t'es arrivé, ça serait la moindre des choses.

Le roux le regarda, incrédule. L'Uchiwa poursuivit.

- Et ainsi tu pourrais aller la retrouver. Je suppose que tu n'es jamais allé la voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le roux cligna des yeux avant de sourire.

- Ahh… C'est vrai.

Le cadet tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Un cri précipité le stoppa dans sa lancée.

- Ah ! Sasuke-sama ! S'il vous plaît, je veux être à votre service !

Le concerné resta incrédule avant de se retourner. Il incita le garde à continuer.

- Vous n'êtes pas comme vos parents, quelque chose en vous me donne envie de vous suivre. Votre façon de faire et votre point de vue sur notre monde est neuf, je serrais fier de vous servir. Et puis, je vous dois ça…

Sasuke cligna des yeux avant de sourire. Il hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Les yeux de Juugo semblèrent s'éclairer. Il reprit.

- Et je pourrais vous aider à développer vos Sharingans. Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais, si vous pouvez briser une illusion, vous pouvez peut être aussi en créer.

Le cadet sembla réfléchir. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Et dans un sens, ça pouvait être très intéressant.

Jour J : manoir Uchiwa

- Bien, père nous y allons.

Sasuke était dans le hall du manoir, ses gardes étaient à ses côtés. Fugaku avisa la troupe un instant.

- N'oublies pas Sasuke, qu'il dise tout ce qu'il sait sur les Renards.

- Je sais.

Il ouvrit la porte et commença à marcher vers sa limousine. Sasuke eut un haussement de sourcil en voyant qu'Itachi l'attendait près de celle-ci.

- Tu comptes m'en empêcher ? Lui lança-t-il en arrivant à son niveau.

- Sasuke, ne fais pas ça… On peut toujours trouver un moyen de…

Il fut stoppé dans sa phrase par la main du cadet qui venait de saisir son col. Délicatement, elle remonta pour émettre une légère pression sur le cou de l'aîné. Celui-ci s'était figé sur place et regardait son frère, incrédule.

- Tu préférerais que ça soit toi ? Lui murmura-t-il.

Itachi déglutit. Dans le regard et la pression que son frère exerçait sur lui, l'aîné comprit qu'il y avait une trop forte envie de meurtre chez son frère pour qu'elle soit canalisée correctement.

- Si ça peut t'empêcher de commettre une erreur, alors oui. Je préférerais que ce soit moi.

Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul en avisant son frère. A cet instant, il comprit qu'Itachi savait quelle personne il était sur le point d'interroger. Il n'avait plus de doute. L'aîné n'était pas si mauvais que ça après tout, mais il ne fallait pas que le plan tombe à l'eau. Il relâcha la gorge de son frère.

- Itachi, vraiment, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, sourit-il. Je préfère largement la torture aux meurtres.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils.

- Alors je t'accompagne.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Ça c'était mauvais.

- Sûrement pas ! fit-il sèchement.

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

Le cadet eut un sourire.

- C'est plutôt toi qui risque d'être effrayé par ce que je suis devenu, alors ne viens pas. C'est un conseil. Et en plus il est tard, tu devrais aller te reposer.

Itachi secoua la tête en ignorant les remarques de son petit frère.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de t'ignorer plus longtemps. Je trouverais une solution pour te guérir de ça. Sasuke, c'est inutile d'essayer de m'empêcher de venir.

- Je peux toujours te mettre au tapis, tu sais que ça me sera très facile.

- Mais tu ne le feras pas, sourit Itachi.

- Prouve-le-moi.

- Parce que sinon tu l'aurais déjà fait, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la limousine.

Sasuke eut un grand sourire. Il venait d'avoir une bonne idée, le plan marcherait quand même, voir mieux. Itachi ne le gênerait pas. Deidara s'approcha de lui.

- Est-ce prudent de le laisser venir ?

- Nous sommes cinq, et il est seul. S'il est contre ce qu'on va faire, on pourra facilement le maîtriser, mais je doute que ce soit le cas. J'ai des nouvelles informations sur lui, et il y peu de chances qu'on se le mette à dos.

Le blond soupira :

- Il va nous faire une crise d'hystérie.

Sasuke haussa les épaules avant de rejoindre son frère dans la voiture.

- C'est lui qui a insisté.

Kisame conduisait, Sasori se tenait sur le siège passager alors que les deux autres étaient à l'arrière avec les deux frères. La vitre noire se baissa au bout de quelques kilomètres. Une tête rousse apparut et avisa Itachi malgré le grognement du conducteur qui lui disait de rattacher sa ceinture :

- Sasuke-sama, c'est prudent ce qu'on fait ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Itachi eut un froncement de sourcils alors que Sasori reprenait.

- Ben, vous savez, déjà que l'état de vos victimes n'est pas beau à voir, alors si on doit en plus gérer un Uchiwa en pleine crise d'hystérie…

L'aîné ne sut comment réagir et resta à fixer le garde avec des yeux ronds comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, alors que le petit frère rétorquait :

- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous inquiète, de toute façon Itachi tu n'entreras pas.

Le concerné allait répliquer quand on entendit Kisame rire :

- Les cris devraient lui suffire ! Hahaha outch !

Sasuke eut un long soupir. Sasori venait de mettre une claque derrière la tête du conducteur pour qu'il calme sa joie. Itachi avait soudainement viré au blanc.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux venir ? Redemanda le cadet en le voyant pâlir.

- Je dois savoir, fit le concerné en préférant regarder par la fenêtre.

Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard dans la zone industrielle de Tokyo, le vieux bâtiment dans lequel ils avaient l'habitude de faire leurs interrogatoires, était en fait une fausse entreprise de location de voitures. La vraie entreprise leur appartenait d'ailleurs, comme ça personne ne suspecterait leur venue ici. Kisame gara la limousine dans le garage qui s'ouvrait sur commande. Yahiko et Deidara partirent fermer la porte avec une lourde barre de métal, tandis que les deux frères allaient à la rencontre des gardes qui avaient emprisonné la future victime. Itachi décida de ne jouer que les observateurs, même si au fond de lui, il commençait déjà à être en colère.

- Comment ça s'annonce ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix neutre.

- Plutôt facile, répondit le premier. Il s'est évanouit en voyant où on l'emmenait, il ne va pas être dur à faire parler.

Itachi serrait les poings.

- je vois… Itachi, reste ici, c'est mieux.

Le concerné lui envoya un regard noir qui surprit tous les gardes présents.

- Ne fais pas ça, Sasuke.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils. Il savait pertinemment que son aîné cachait toujours un revolver dans sa veste. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas tout foirer !

- Sinon quoi ? Répondit-il durement.

A ce moment précis, Sasuke regretta de l'avoir emmené. Seulement, il vit une lueur étrange dans ses yeux. Non, il n'y avait pas de colère envers lui, mais…

- Sinon je m'en servirais.

Itachi dégaina son revolver. Les quatre gardes de Sasuke prirent leurs armes et les pointèrent sur le frère dans la seconde, sous la surprise de Sasuke et des deux autres gardes familiaux.

- A… A quoi tu joues ?! S'écria le cadet.

Itachi soupira :

- Je préfère te tuer plutôt que tu deviennes un meurtrier.

Sasuke resta muet de stupeur. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il déglutit en silence et avisa son frère d'un œil noir. Il irait jusque là pour protéger l'homme qu'il allait « tuer » ? Non, il lui avait dit qu'il ne le mettrait pas a mort alors… Alors pourquoi est-ce que les deux gardes qui étaient à ses côtés ne le protégeaient pas ? Soit ils étaient aux ordres d'Itachi, soit…

Le cadet jeta un œil à son frère, le concerné ne le regardait pas directement. De loin, on pouvait croire que oui, mais en réalité il regardait le garde qui était à gauche de Sasuke. Ce dernier comprit et eut un tic moqueur avant de dégainer son arme et de mettre Itachi en joue.

- Sasuke-sama ! S'écria Deidara. J'avais dis que ce n'étais pas une bonne idée de l'emmener !

- Trop tard, souffla le cadet. Itachi, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole. Tu serais prêt à me tuer ?

Comme réponse, Itachi pressa la détente.

Tour des Renards, même instant :

Gaara venait de finir de préparer ses affaires. Il s'étira avant de jeter son sac dans la voiture. Pourvu que ce Sasuke n'ait pas fait de mal à Shin… Un bruit de pas le fit sourire.

- Déjà sur pied ?

- J'ai toujours été solide, où vas-tu ?

Le roux se retourna et avisa le blond un instant.

- Désolé Naruto, mais tu n'es pas de la partie.

Le concerné eut une moue boudeuse.

- Tu comptes me laisser derrière ?! s'indigna-t-il. Alors que je pourrais revoir Sasuke ?! Tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait dis… ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, il se prit un sac sur le torse. Naruto avisa ce que son cousin lui avait jeté et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- On ne laisse personne derrière, finit le roux. Quand je disais : pas de la partie, je pensais à : « tu reste à ta place et tu ne drague pas l'Uchiwa ».

Naruto eut un grand sourire.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas moi qui vais avoir du mal à tenir, rit-il.

Gaara leva les yeux au ciel et monta dans sa Lamborghini, suivit par son cousin qui était surexcité comme une puce.

- Racontes-moi comment t'as fais pour qu'il accepte ! fit joyeusement le blond.

- Comment j'ai fais ? Oh très simplement…

Le roux soupira et se tourna vers son cousin. Il lui colla une méchante droite. Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de jurer en se massant la joue :

- Connard ! Putain de… !

- Ça, c'est de la part de Sasuke, le coupa-t-il. C'est ce qu'il m'a demandé de te faire à ton réveil. Il te demande d'ailleurs de ne pas oublier que sa fenêtre ne peut pas se verrouiller de l'intérieur. A part ça, c'est toi qui l'as convaincu.

Le blond se massa la joue en grognant. Il commençait à en avoir marre de se prendre des beignes !

- Et ne te plains pas, j'avais aussi envie de t'en coller une, mais ton coma me l'a interdit. Ça t'apprendra à flirter avec un Yakuza.

- Maiheu… D'abord c'est lui qui à commencé en me faisant un suçon ! C'était de la provocation !

Gaara explosa de rire.

- Et toi tu n'as jamais su dire non.

Zone industrielle :

Le coup de feu retentit sans que personne n'ait eut le temps de réagir. La balle lui traversa le crâne en un millième de seconde. Son visage était figé de stupeur, il venait de se faire avoir. Il tomba au sol, inerte, alors qu'un second coup de feu résonnait dans la pièce.

Pétrifié, Deidara resta planté là où il était. Son canon toujours pointé sur Itachi, il avisait la scène avec incompréhension. Tout s'était déroulé trop vite. Itachi avait tiré le premier, touchant le garde qui était à la gauche de Sasuke en pleine tête. Gardant un sang froid hors du commun, le cadet avait alors tourné son canon vers le second garde et l'avait abattu sans qu'il n'ait eut le temps de réagir.

Sasori le prit doucement par l'épaule.

- Dei… Baisse ton arme, c'est bon.

Le concerné déglutit en rangeant son revolver. Sasuke se tourna vers son aîné.

- La prochaine fois, préviens moi. Tu viens de me foutre la frousse de ma vie, enfoiré !

- Bien sûr, j'aurais fais : « oh regarde Sasuke, ces gardes ne sont pas de chez nous et sont équipés de magnum ! Comme c'est louche ! » Rétorqua-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Yahiko se pencha au dessus du premier garde et commença à le fouiller tandis que les deux frères étaient en train de se chamailler.

- J'ai cru que tu voulais me tuer idiot !

- Je ne t'avais jamais dis que j'avais un bon talent d'acteur ?

- Talent d'acteur mon cul !

Kisame, à ce moment-là, les tira de leur discussion en soufflant un _« oh merde »_ qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Yahiko tenait une plaque de policier dans sa main.

- Deidara, Sasori, vérifiez cette bâtisse ! Je ne veux pas qu'on se fasse surprendre, aboya Sasuke. Kisame, va vérifier que Shin est bel et bien ici, Yahiko, tu nous couvres.

- Oui ! répétèrent-ils en cœur.

Itachi vérifia son chargeur et lança à son frère :

- On en garde un pour l'interroger.

- Ça je m'en chargerais. On ne me tend pas de piège ! Fit-il d'un ton furieux en s'avançant vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

Sasori et Deidara partirent sur les côtés en se divisant tandis que Kisame plongeait vers l'escalier pour descendre à la cave. Itachi suivit son frère et Yahiko fermait la marche. Au loin, ils entendirent un premier coup de feu.

- C'était vers Sasori, fit Itachi en fronçant les sourcils. Ils essayent de nous encercler. Sasuke, que comptes-tu faire de Shin ?

- Le mettre dans le coffre, il est blindé, il n'y risquera rien si on est poursuivit.

- Il n'y avait pas de voitures autres que la nôtre quand nous sommes arrivés, ils ont dû la cacher plus loin. Du coup on ne sait pas combien ils sont, fit Yahiko en tirant dans la tête d'un policier qui s'était caché dans le contrefort de l'escalier.

- Pour attraper le fils du plus grand Yakusa de la région ? Oh, au moins une centaine, et on aura les hélicos si on est chanceux, fit sarcastiquement Itachi.

- Grand-frère, rassure-moi, tu n'étais pas au courant de cette attaque dis ?

- Pas le moins du monde, je t'ai déjà menti ?

- Quand tu étais près à me tirer dessus : oui !

- Ça s'appelle une diversion, se justifia l'aîné.

Des coups de feu devant eux stoppèrent leur nouvelle dispute. Kisame tirait sur des policiers qui se tenaient dans le grand hall. Yahiko s'adossa au mur et visa ceux qui s'étaient planqués en hauteur, dans les passerelles. Ils dégommèrent ainsi la moitié des policiers, c'est-à-dire une dizaine, quand une grenade explosa en plein milieu de la pièce, faisant voler en morceau les quelques gardes qui y étaient encore en vie.

- Deidara ! Gronda Sasuke. Occupe-toi des passerelles !

La voix du blond leur parvint du dessus :

- Désolé ! C'était trop tentant !

Itachi devina qu'il s'était planqué dans la ventilation. Une mitraillette entra alors en action et pulvérisa une ligne de policier sur leur gauche. Sasori jouait les funambules sur une poutre en métal. Finalement, la dernière ligne succomba sous le fusil à pompe de Kisame. Alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils entendirent Deidara crier au dessus d'eux :

- Kisame ! Gauche !

Que Yahiko élimina dans la seconde qui suivit. Le garde aux cheveux bleus s'approcha du dernier cadavre et prit le lance grenade que le policier n'a pas eut le temps d'utiliser et le jeta en l'air.

- Cadeau blondinet !

Deidara l'attrapa au vol en faisant le cochon-pendu avant de se ré-engouffrer dans la ventilation dans un cri de joie.

- J'te paye l'apéro en rentrant !

Sasori sauta sur une autre poutre et leur lança :

- Devant y'a la cellule, on y a repéré Shin, mais il est entouré d'une grande escorte. Et vu la manière dont il attaché, ce n'est sûrement pas lui qui les a appelé.

Une tête blonde réapparue du tuyau.

- Nos gardes sont au flanc ouest, avec la voiture, ils ont tous été tués avant même d'avoir comprit ce qui se passait. Je ne sais pas comment les flics ont fait pour nous tendre ce piège, mais ils sont doués.

- Deidara, évite de tout faire péter, il nous en faut un vivant ! Cria Itachi.

- Sir, yes Sir ! Fit le concerné avant de filer vers la salle suivante.

Sasori sauta sur le conduit d'aération et y entra pour partir à la suite du blond alors que la troupe rechargeait leurs armes.

- Sans toi Itachi, on se serait fait avoir, fit Sasuke.

- De toute façon je ne comptais plus te laisser aller à ces interrogatoires. Maintenant j'ai de bonnes raisons.

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel. Ils se plaquèrent de chaque côté de la porte. Kisame l'ouvrit d'un grand coup de pied et commença à tirer à vue avant de se planquer. Les balles fusèrent et s'encastrèrent dans le mur avec une violence inouïe.

- Mais putain ils sont combien ?! S'écria Yahiko.

- Au moins trente ! Lui cria Kisame.

Des cris de douleurs commencèrent à se faire entendre en même temps que le son de la mitraillette de Sasori leur était parvenu. Les policiers ne savaient plus où donner de la tête alors que leur sergent commençait à leur crier le repli. C'est à ce moment là qu'Itachi décida de se mettre en plein milieu de la porte, visible par tous les tireurs, et commença un véritable massacre. Sasuke avisa le bouclier de son frère avec amusement. Qui avait dit que c'était un Sharingan inutile ? Les balles rebondissaient dessus avec une facilité déconcertante, semant ainsi la panique chez les policiers qui se demandaient comment diable faisait cet homme pour ne pas être déjà mort. Les gardes, eux, écarquillèrent les yeux un instant en le croyant fou, avant de se dire qu'il avait peut être bien un Sharingan lui aussi, surtout vu le sourire amusé de Sasuke.

Le cadet vit enfin la silhouette de Shin. Il était solidement attaché dans un conteneur fait de vitres blindées. Deux ou trois balles s'y étaient fichés sans avoir brisé le verre, et Shin semblait être totalement prit de panique. Le cadet réussit à tuer la plupart des policiers qui se trouvaient près du conteneur. Il remarqua qu'Itachi avait tiré dans les bras d'un de leurs ennemis pour le garder en vie, et tirait comme un fou dans chaque boite crânienne qu'il voyait.

_« Head Shot ! »_ s'amusa à penser Kisame en voyant des cervelles gicler.

Lorsque Deidara remarqua que premièrement : leur cible était à l'abri et que deuxièmement : le policier qu'ils allaient interrogés s'était planqué dans un coin par faute de pouvoir tenir une arme, il eut un immense sourire avant de hurler :

- Mon art c'est l'explosion !

Code qui signifiait qu'il allait tout faire péter. Itachi fit demi-tour en avisant le blond d'un air désespéré et se planqua dans la pièce d'à côté, près de son frère qui avait déjà ses mains sur ses oreilles. Sasori retourna vite dans sa canalisation et les deux autres gardes sautèrent littéralement hors de portée en pensant un _« oh putain ! »_ qui en disait long sur le massacre qui allait suivre.

Deidara fit alors pleuvoir des grenades dans la pièce en riant comme un dément. Les explosions finirent d'achever le pauvre Shin qui s'évanouit à cause du surplus d'émotions. Lorsque le sol eut finit de trembler, Yahiko entra dans la pièce en toussant à cause de la poussière. Pas un seul survivant, excepté le policier blessé qui tremblait dans le coin opposé, et Shin qui semblait être dans les pommes.

- La voie est libre ! Cria-t-il aux frères et à Kisame.

Le roux avisa la masse sanguinolente qui s'étendait sur le sol avec dégoût. C'était humain avant, ça ? Deidara sauta au sol avant de jeter son arme avec regret.

- Pff ! De la camelote ! Elle m'a lâché au bout de vingt tirs !

Sasori descendit à ses côtés.

- Moi j'ai bien aimé, surtout quand le policier s'en est prit une dans la bouche.

- Vous êtes dégoûtant, lâcha Itachi avec un rictus.

Kisame saisit le seul survivant par le col.

- Hey parton, on l'interroge comment lui ?

Le pauvre homme tremblait de toute part et ne pouvait même pas se défendre. Sasuke l'avisa un instant avant de soupirer

- On le garde pour père, il n'apprécie pas qu'on s'en prenne à nous. Sortez Shin de là.

Yahiko défit les systèmes de fermeture du caisson en abaissant de durs leviers en métal. Sasori et Deidara s'occupèrent de soulever la plaque de verre et de la poser plus loin. Se servir d'une de leur méthode de torture pour l'enfermer, fallait y penser. Le cousin de Naruto prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.

- Il est en état de choc, mais il n'a pas été blessé.

Kisame s'approcha du caisson et prit la première corde qu'il trouva pour ficeler le policier, qui gémissait de douleur à cause de ses bras blessés.

- Te plains pas où je te colle un bâillon, fit durement le garde en lui tendant un morceau de tissu imbibé de sang.

Le kidnappé tomba immédiatement dans les pommes. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

- On change de plan, colle moi ce flic dans le coffre, on prend Shin à l'arrière.

- Tu ne comptes pas torturer aujourd'hui ? Fit sarcastiquement Itachi.

- Grand-frère, désolé mais je n'ai jamais voulu torturer Shin. C'est pour ça aussi que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes.

Itachi fronça les sourcils et avisa Yahiko qui semblait très protecteur envers la « victime ».

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- C'est une mission de sauvetage. Shin est le grand-frère de Saï. On l'emmène chez les Renards pour lui sauver la peau.

Itachi resta figé. Il lui semblait soudainement qu'une interminable minute venait de s'écouler. Son cerveau se remit à marcher après avoir analysé la situation.

- Tu as fais un pacte avec les Renards… Souffla l'aîné.

- Shin allait être tué pour que Saï ne quitte pas le manoir et continue de nous servir. Il avait demandé à partir il y a quelques mois après avoir trouvé un job dans les annonces. Saï voulait juste reprendre une vie normale. Seulement, il possède trop d'informations sur le manoir et notre père ne veut pas le laisser partir. Il a capturé Shin comme avertissement. Mais après que j'ai déclenché le Sharingan, Saï considérait que c'était trop dur pour lui de rester avec nous, il avait beaucoup trop de pression. Il a fait appel aux Renards pour sauver son frère, et faire passer ça comme une intervention de la police. J'aurais bien aimé qu'ils ne nous en envoient pas des vrais, mais ça fait plus réaliste comme ça.

- Tu étais au courant…

Sasuke sourit.

- De nous deux je suis le meilleur acteur, fit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Je sais que tu voulais sauver Shin, après tout, tu tiens beaucoup à Saï. Et cette histoire est trop répugnante à mon goût. Quand je lui ai demandé s'il voulait partir, Saï m'a supplié de le laisser rester au manoir. J'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il ne désirait que ça, s'enfuir, mais si j'avais demandé à père, il aurait fait exécuter Shin dans la minute.

Itachi restait ébahis. Il était loin de se douter de tout ce qui se passait dans la tête de son frère. Tout ce cinéma juste pour sauver le frère de l'homme qu'il a le plus aimé ? Tout ce qu'il réussit à dire fut un :

- Putain tu sais que je t'aime ?

Sasuke eut un sourire alors que Yahiko se raclait de gorge. Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

- C'n'est pas tout ça, mais on ne sait pas si on va avoir le droit de se faire poursuivre par des hélicos ou non. Et il serait temps de se bouger.

- Bien vu, on se casse ! Fit Sasuke.

Voiture de Gaara :

- Tu as fais quoi ?!

Le roux se crispa. Naruto venait de hurler à cinq centimètres de son oreille.

- Ça faisait plus réaliste, je justifia-t-il.

- Mais bordel tu les as envoyés à la mort ! S'indigna Naruto dans un long cri.

Gaara tourna violemment sur la gauche, faisant s'écraser Naruto sur la vitre opposée pour le tenir le plus loin possible de son oreille.

- T'inquiètes pas, les flics croient à une petite embuscade pour de la drogue, ils ne seront pas nombreux. Et tu n'as pas sentit que Sasuke était en danger alors ça roule. Reste zen cousin.

- Comment veux-tu que je reste zen ?! Recommença-t-il à crier

- Fais pas la gueule, Fugaku nous aurait tué s'il avait su qu'on aidait Saï. Et puis ton Sasuke est plus intelligent qu'il ne le laisse paraître.

Naruto croisa les bras sur son torse et décida de bouder. Il avait raté un long épisode là ! Sinon il n'aurait jamais laissé Gaara appeler les flics ! Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du lieu de rendez-vous, ils constatèrent deux choses :

Premièrement : Sasuke avait fait suspendre Shin au lampadaire, et celui-ci secouait ses jambes dans tous les sens pour qu'on le fasse descendre.

Deuxièmement : Itachi était en train d'engueuler Sasuke.

Bordel mais que foutait Itachi ici ?! Et pourquoi la limousine avait autant d'impacts de balles ?!


End file.
